Arcane Supremacy
by Angeldoctor
Summary: Harry Potter was always an afterthought. He was always second to everything else in his parent's lives... so he left. Now a powerful CEO and with a powerful patron backing him along with his own secret agenda, Harry will take the Marvel universe by storm! WBWL! Harry/harem! Powerful, Gray/Neutral Harry!
1. Falling outs

**Chapter 1 – Falling outs**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Here's my new HP/Marvel story. I hope you like it! Anyway, each chapter will have a flashback in the beginning. They'll show important moments in Harry's past related to what happens in the chapter and will be slightly important. Harry's abilities won't be shown in detail until later when he reveals them. This Harry is very secretive to anyone he doesn't have unshakable trust in and is much more cynical compared to canon Harry due to things that had happened to him in the past. Hope you like the story!**

**Note: This is NOT a sequel to Rise of Arcane. This is a completely different story with a completely different Harry and background. You've been warned!  
**

**Important dates:**

**July 30th, 1980: Birth of Harry James Potter**

**July 31st, 1987: Birth of Nathan Sirius Potter**

**October 28th, 1988: Birth of Rose Petunia Potter**

**October 31st, 1988: Voldemort banished by Harry's latent mutant powers but Nathan hailed as Boy-Who-Lived due to lightning bolt scar on his forehead.**

* * *

_**Friday, July 10th, 1998**_

_**Potter Manor**_

_Harry James Potter, eldest son of James and Lily Potter, burst out of the fireplace and into the foyer of Potter Manor in a flare of emerald green fire. However, even the emerald flames coming from the fireplace paled in comparison to the emerald flames of rage seen in his eyes. Harry was angry beyond belief, though if one looked closely, one could see the deep pain in his eyes hidden beneath the anger._

_Harry stalked toward his room in a rage, gripping the wand in his right hand tightly in his anger, almost breaking it in his blind anger._

_Curiously, the wand in his right hand was not his own holly and phoenix wand_. _The wand looked ancient and seemed to be made of some type of wood that enhanced its 'ancient' look. It was fifteen inches long and was noticeably unique from other wands in its appearance, particularly because it seemed to bear carvings that resembled clusters of elderberries running down its length. What was truly surprising to all who asked was that Harry had just won it off its previous owner, Albus Dumbledore himself when Harry attacked him in anger and defeated him._

_However, all this was in the back of Harry's mind as he remembered the cause of his anger and the subsequent duel with Dumbledore and he doubled his pace toward his room._

_His angry walk had attracted the attention of the Manor's current occupants who had been playing outside in the warm weather when they heard the commotion inside. Sirius and Remus looked at each other in confusion, knowing it could only be James, Lily or Harry since they were the only ones in on the secret of the Fidelius that could bypass the Manor's wards and Floo directly into the Manor itself. Not even Dumbledore himself could do that meaning anyone not a Potter by blood had to apparate outside of the gates and wait to be let in. _

_They eventually recognized the feel of Harry's magic and grew concerned and slightly frightened at the sheer anger and power coming from him._

_Worried about what could be making their usual quiet and considerate pseudo-nephew so angry that he was making such a racket, the two men walked into the house, trailed by two concerned children; 10, soon to be 11, year-old Nathan and 9 year old Rose. _

_Nathan looked a lot like his father, James Potter in facial structure but had red hair instead of James's black although he had the same hazel eyes and his hair had the same windswept look to it. He had an air of being well cared for and walked with confidence that bordered on arrogance. The latter had been viciously curbed by his mother but not completely stamped out._

_The one thing that set him apart more than anything was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, barely hidden by his bangs. The scar was the only sign of having supposedly survived the Killing Curse cast by Voldemort all those years ago._

_Meanwhile, Rose had the same thick hair of her mother but it was her father's black color with the hazel eyes of her father. Those that saw her often said like she looked like a female Harry except with her father's eyes. This secretly pleased Rose since her eldest brother was her role model and she wanted to be just like him.  
_

_Rose was especially concerned since Harry and her were closer to each other than they were to anyone else in the family. Despite this, Rose had never known her brother to be so angry. She could almost _feel _his anger and was slightly scared since she could feel his magic coming from the Manor in waves._

_Meanwhile, Harry had barged into his room before flicking his newly acquired wand, causing everything to start to soar around him before neatly arranging themselves into a large trunk that was open at the foot of the bed. The trunk had five locks on it and each time one lock of the trunk was filled, the trunk would magically close before another lock would open, showing an empty trunk that was quickly filled to the brim._

_The fact that everything in the room from Hedwig's empty cage and stool to an entire dresser somehow fit themselves into the trunk using only 3 'locks' should be proof that the trunk was magically expanded on the inside._

_Harry paused slightly to take in the sheer _ease _it took to do such a complicated maneuver. Harry had always been very gifted at magic, more so than anyone in known history, even Albus Dumbledore, but that should have taken more magic than it had._

_Shaking it off, Harry made a cursory scan around his room before nodding to himself and shrinking the trunk and putting it into the pocket of his robes. However, Harry stopped when he saw that one item hadn't responded to the magic calling it like all the other items in the room had._

_The item in question was the family Invisibility Cloak. It was folded neatly beneath the pillow on his bed, where Harry had left it this morning. Harry had been planning on giving it to Nathan now that he was going to be attending Hogwarts this year and Harry himself had already graduated. Harry didn't need the cloak to become invisible so he had no need for it._

_However, the Cloak had been passed down from father to the eldest son in the Potter family for generations. It was Harry's by birthright and after what happened earlier, Harry felt he deserved _something _for all he had done. He had lost everything else that was his by birthright already. _

_Harry was torn for a moment before coming to a decision and grabbing the Cloak before placing it over his shoulders. The Cloak shimmered slightly before, rather than making his lower body invisible, it turned transparent and Harry knew from experience that no one but him would be able to detect the Cloak until he took it off himself._

_Harry wondered why no on else in the history of the Potter family ever figured out the many skills that the family Cloak had that no other invisibility cloak had but simply chalked it up to laziness. Everything done, Harry stalked out of his now completely empty room and back to the foyer._

_Back in the foyer, Sirius and company had just entered the room to see what the commotion was about when the fireplace flared emerald flames and two people ran out of the Floo with harried looks on their faces. _

_The man who came through the Floo was none other than James Potter. James was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. He was wearing black robes that showed some wealth while still being comfortable and practical. He had thin round glasses on his face as he looked around the foyer for someone. His eldest son, Harry, was constantly noted to look very much like him, having the same untidy hair and eyesight, but having Lily's eyes. However, unlike his father, Harry didn't need glasses thanks to visiting a magical optician when he was young._

_The other person was none other than Lily Potter herself. Lily was a beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes only a shade lighter in color than her eldest son's Harry's. She was also wearing robes that were cut to emphasize her figure while still managing to show off her wealth slightly._

_James and Lily caught sight of Sirius and the others entering the foyer and James quickly spoke. "Have any of you seen Harry? We need to talk to him and explain things."_

_Sirius was about to answer when someone else answered for him._

"_Don't bother, I'm leaving," said a just returned Harry as he stalked into the room, his magic reacting to his anger and almost suffocating the people in the room with its presence._

_Everyone turned at his entrance only to freeze at the near suffocating feel of his magic encompassing the room. They had known that powerful magic-users were capable of releasing their auras and therefore, affecting the people around them. However, not even Dumbledore at his peak could match the sheer _power _being radiated from the soon-to-be eighteen year old man standing in the doorway. It really brought home the fact that Harry was in a completely different league from them._

_Harry was going to increase the pressure of his aura when he froze at the sound of a very familiar whimper. Harry froze and turned slowly to see his baby sister, Rose, shivering in terror at the feel of his anger through his aura. Shame filled Harry at the fact that his beloved sister, who always came to him for comfort, was now looking at him in such fear and he instinctively dissipated his aura to spare her more pain._

_Once the aura dissipated from the room, James managed to gather himself before standing up straight and looking at Harry with pleading eyes. "Harry, where are you going?"_

_Harry's eyes became emerald chips of ice as he turned to look at his _former _father and mother blocking his way to the Floo and escape. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving. I've had enough of this! Today was the last straw. YOU TOOK AWAY MY BIRTHRIGHT!"_

_James and Lily flinched before the latter started to speak. "P-Please, Harry. You have to understand. It's for the best. Yo-"_

_Harry quickly interrupted. "FOR THE BEST?! For who? For you or for me? Becoming Lord Potter is my BIRTHRIGHT! And you took it away and gave it to Nathan! Who's not even old enough to take over if anything happens!"_

_James tried to console Harry unsuccessfully. "If something _does _happen to me, you'd be named regent until Nathan became of age-"_

"_I shouldn't be named _REGENT_! I should be named Lord Potter! It's my birthright as the eldest!"_

_Lily tried to interject with a question of your own. "Does being Lord Potter mean so much to you?"_

_Harry became eerily quiet as he seemed at a loss of words and Sirius took advantage to clarify a few questions he had. "I don't understand. I know you three were going to the Ministry today to settle the business of the naming of the Heir of House Potter. I thought you guys were going to finally give Harry his Heir ring, which should have been his when he turned 17 by the way. But instead… you guys named _Nathan _your Heir?"_

_The afore-mentioned boy looked uncomfortable under his eldest brother's burning gaze of anger and disgust. Despite the fact that the two boys rarely interacted due to their age difference and because Harry was always busy with various magical projects, Harry had always looked at him with caring before. He even gave Nathan tips when he began to be trained by Professor Dumbledore when Nathan turned 7 and told him stories about Hogwarts every time he returned for the summer._

_But now, Harry was looking at him with barely concealed loathing and anger and it hurt Nathan deeply._

_Sirius' question went unanswered but the look on the elder Potters faces said enough. Sirius personally couldn't understand it. Who _wouldn't _want Harry as their Heir? An accomplished alchemist trained by Nicholas Flamel at 15, Master of Runes at 16, perfect grades in school above even Dumbledore when _he _attended, Prefect, Head Boy, and considered by many as the second coming of Merlin; Harry Potter was the pride of Hufflepuff House where he was sorted. He managed to bring his Hogwarts House honor and fame that had been absent for centuries and made sure that Hufflepuffs were no longer __looked at as leftovers._

_The question became: Why would they not make Harry their Heir?_

_Sirius had a sinking feeling that it had to do with Dumbledore, if the familiar wand clenched in Harry's right hand was any indication._

_The silence was broken as Harry finally calmed down enough to speak. "It's not the title that matters to me. I want to earn my titles on my own either way." Harry continued before Lily could speak. "It's the _fact _that this is just another sign that you favor Nathan over me."_

_The room was silent as Harry spoke in a deathly angry whisper. "For almost 10 _**years**_, ever since Nathan was named the Boy-Who-Lived, I watched as you slowly started to pay more attention to Nathan over me. I stayed silent when you convinced me to start learning magic early so that I could protect Nathan from attack instead of playing with kids my age like I should."_

"_I stayed quiet when I was sorted into Hufflepuff and saw the favoritism become more blatant all because I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor 'like all Potters were'." The last part was said mockingly and scornfully as his parents flinched at his accusations._

"_I stayed quiet when I, not either of you, had to comfort and basically raise Rose because you were too busy taking Nathan all over the world to be either trained or seen by so-called specialists about what power he could have that allowed him to defeat Voldemort. Did you know I was forced to learn how to apparate at thirteen so that I could sometimes sneak out of Hogwarts and apparate home just to make sure Rose was being looked after? House-elves can only do so much, after all and toddlers need human contact."_

_Harry stepped forward as he continued to hurl accusations. "I stayed quiet when I heard you discuss leaving Rose with those _bastard _Dursleys during the school year, because you didn't have time to watch over her. It was _me_, who became worried about her a week of no form of contact from them only to find them treating her like a _fucking slave _and not having eaten in two days! She was _fucking _5 years old for Christ's sake and her parents never came to check on her in all that time she was suffering!"_

_Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "I stayed quiet… as I won award after award, won accolades and respect from the entire magical community yet you two couldn't even be _bothered _to bring yourself to care. Too worried about some far-off future to even be aware of what was happening around you, much less what was happening to your _Hufflepuff _son."_

_Harry closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and glaring at his now sobbing mother and the pain-filled face of his father. "So tell me, _father_," asked Harry scornfully, causing him to flinch. "Why did you not name Heir? Was it because I was sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor like all other Potters simply because I value loyalty and hard work over reckless bravery and honor?"_

"_Was it because Rose considers me more of a parent than either of you and you're jealous of that? Which is why you've been spending more and more time with Rose these past two years when you _finally _realized what you had done?"_

"_Is it because I don't follow Dumb-as-a-door like a loyal dog and that offends your fanatical sensibilities? I bet he was the one who gave you the idea, probably saying something about me not __being ready for some stupid reason, wasn't it?" His parents' flinches told him that Dumbledore _had _been the one to give them the idea, cementing Harry's utter hatred for the meddling old man forever._

_Harry stepped forward, his eyes now blazing emerald flames of righteous anger as he launched his final volley. "Or is it…. Because I'm a mutant?"_

_At his final accusation, Lily looked away in shame while James clenched his jaw and refused to meet Harry's eyes._

_Harry gave a sardonic smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Well, well. The so-called 'pinnacle of the Light' family is a bunch of bigots just like everyone else. Who would have known? I guess you don't want your _precious _Potter family to have an Heir who's a mutant, am I right?"_

_Lily quickly tried to explain. "We don't care that you're a mutant, Harry! We love you! But… having a mutant heir isn't the best thing right now in this political climate! The magical world just discovered mutants not so long ago and you're a very public and well-known mutant. Naming you our heir would be akin to throwing our support behind pro-mutant movements and we're not ready for that right now. It would alienate us too much from most of the magical world and we need as many allies as possible for when Voldemort comes back."_

_James stepped forward and nodded. "It's true, Harry. Dumbledore says that Voldemort is still out there and I believe him. There was no body when Nathan defeated him and Snape's Dark Mark hasn't disappeared. Faded, yes. But not disappeared as it should have if Voldemort was dead. We need to gain as many allies as possible for when he returns and making you, a well-known mutant, our Heir would get us more enemies than friends considering the current view on mutants. This isn't about you or our personal feelings, Harry, and you should understand that. We're sorry about how we've treated you in the past and we'll try to make it up to you but that doesn't change our decision. It's for the best."_

_Harry gave a mirthless chuckle. "Don't you mean 'for the Greater Good'?" asked Harry mockingly. Harry shook his head and scowled at his parents. "Of course it's not about me. It's _never_ about me. My entire _life_ has been about other people. Nathan, the wizarding world, the Potter family. You guys dictated my life around other people, never once thinking about what _**I**_wanted. Well, I've had enough. I'm leaving and I'm going to magically take myself out of the Potter family. From now on, I'm going to care about me first and the rest of the world second."_

_James and Lily looked pained at his words and the latter spoke. "Is there nothing we can say to change your mind? We're your family."_

_Harry's eyes flashed angrily and the ground shook as Harry's anger caused his mutant powers to escape his usual iron-clad control. "Other than Rose, I _have_ no family."_

_With that final statement, Harry flicked his newly-acquired wand, blasting his parents toward Sirius, Nathan and Remus, causing them to fall into a tangle of limbs._

_Harry stepped forward toward the Floo only to stop as he saw Rose standing in front of the fireplace, blocking him._

_Rose had tears in her eyes as she looked up at her favorite brother and the only real parental figure she'd had her entire life. While her parents had become more active in her life in the last two years, Harry would always be the most important person in Rose's life._

_Rose looked up at her beloved brother as she spoke. "Are you... really leaving? Leaving _me_?"_

_Harry closed his eyes in pain but nodded. "I'm sorry, Rose but I can't stay here any longer. I might commit patricide if I stay and I don't think you want that, do you?"_

_Rose shook her head sadly before looking up at him in determination. "Then take me with you."_

_Harry smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't. I barely have the money to support myself let alone both of us. However," Harry kneeled until he was looking Rose in the eye. "I promise to come back for you someday. And if you ever need anything, you know you can always contact me, right?"_

_Rose looked conflicted but nodded tearfully before engulfing him in a hug which he eagerly returned. The two siblings were brought out of their hug when they heard the sounds of their parents ('_former parents_,' thought Harry viciously) getting up from where they fell on top of Moony and Padfoot._

_Harry gave Rose a quick smile and, ignoring the cries to wait by his former parents, threw Floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared in a flare of emerald flames._

_He promised himself that he would never allow himself to be hurt like his parents hurt him again._

* * *

******Monday, February 17th, 2003**

**Peverell Communications and Biomedics private jet approaching JFK International  
**

A burly security guard with a badge on his suit marking him as Head of PCB Private Security walked towards the only two passengers in the jet.

John had been a bodyguard for his boss for two years and his loyalty was unquestioned. For that reason was one of the few trusted to carry weapons around the plane. John had a shady history, having been in and out of prison several times due to his mercenary status before trying to clean up his life. Unfortunately for him, his 16-year-old daughter contacted a rare illness at that time and John had had to pay a large amount of money for the cure. John had tried everything to help pay for the hospital fees only to be turned away at every job offer due to his prison history. He had been about to return to his old job as a mercenary when his current boss approached him.

He had not only offered John a job as one of his personal bodyguards but also offered to pay off his daughter's hospital fees. When he heard this, John had thought the young man was one of those shady characters that needed someone to do his dirty work and wanted John to be the one to do this for him. Despite this, John but had been willing to work for him due to his paying off his daughter's bills up-front instead of holding it over John's head like most would.

Surprisingly, John's boss did not want him for that and the only thing he asked for in return was John's unwavering loyalty. John had been more than happy to give him this and since then, John had never regretted a single choice he'd made. He even managed to win a place on his boss's black ops team and John didn't regret it since he knew he was doing good. His daughter was completely cured and currently studying medicine in Columbia University and since his boss often visited New York City for business, John got to see his daughter quite often.

However, John had known his boss long enough to know that he didn't _truly_ need a bodyguard. In fact, his boss could probably hand John his ass, despite the latter's extensive experience as both a mercenary and fighter. So when he noticed his boss's stormy countenance as he looked out the window, he wisely turned to the female sitting beside his boss with his message. "Ms. Hellstrom? The pilot says we'll be arriving at JFK in 20 minutes."

The scarlet-haired woman was brought out of her depressive thoughts by the guard's words and turned to him with a smile. "Thank you, John. We'll gather our stuff for when we disembark."

Despite himself, John couldn't help but discreetly eye the beautiful woman in her dress as she spoke.

The woman had beautiful scarlet hair that reached her waist and was arranged in a way that it fell in graceful waves. She currently had on a tight black dress that hugged her in all the right places and left the sides of her hips as well as most of her back bare. At the front, the dress covered her breasts while revealing a modest amount of her very impressive cleavage with two thin straps over her shoulders to connect to the back. The dress went down from her breasts, covering her stomach before going down to her ankles. The dress had a thin slit for her right leg which she currently had crossed over her left, revealing her soft milky skin and delectable thighs.

Combined with her exotic red eyes and the aura of seduction that she effortlessly gave off, Satana Hellstrom could have posed for the cover of any magazine and sold out every copy. She was the epitome of seduction while still maintaining an air of class.

Satana noticed his discreet look over but was so used to it that she didn't even bat an eyelash. "Will that be all, John?"

John flushed slightly as he realized she had noticed him looking and sent the man beside her a slightly scared glance. John knew how annoyed his boss got when men eyed Satana that way and did not want to give his boss an excuse to give him another private training session. The last one still gave him nightmares and phantom pains.

"No, Ms. Hellstrom, that'll be all." With that, John nodded at her and walked back toward the cockpit. As John entered the cockpit, he sat in the co-pilot's chair beside the pilot who was currently scowling in displeasure. While the pilot's clothes were baggy like most pilot's clothing was, even they couldn't hide the fact that the pilot was distinctly female.

John sighed at his partner's actions before speaking. "I told them, Jade, and they're getting ready for Ms. Hellstrom's departure."

The pilot, now revealed as Jade, scoffed as she continued to pilot the plane. "The boss is too good for her. He should have left that bitch in Paris after what she did."

John rolled his eyes and internally sighed. Jade had a similar past to John's, he'd actually come across her a few times in their jobs as mercenaries, but her past was far worse. John didn't know the details but he knew that whatever Harry did secured Jade's absolute loyalty in every fashion and she became downright murderous when others did not show him the same loyalty, especially when she believed they owed him. "He's not going to do that just because she said no. He still loves her, after all."

Jade almost snarled. "She doesn't _deserve_ his love. After everything he did for her, she does this to him. I saw the boss earlier. He's completely heartbroken even if he's trying to hide it."

John sighed and nodded. "Yeah but there's nothing we can do. Ms. Hellstrom's arguments are solid and we can't deny it." John looked at Jade with a scrutinizing look. "Are you angry at her for saying no... or at yourself because you would have answered the same way?"

Jade's silence was answer enough.

Back in the passenger area, Satana watched the door to the cockpit for a minute before turning to her companion with a loving yet sad look in her eyes.

The man sitting beside her looking out the window was considered handsome by many women around the world. He had wild, black hair that was artfully combed so that it was spiked slightly on top while combed neatly back along the sides. He was wearing a tasteful designer suit that had the top two buttons of the white shirt underneath unbuttoned, showing some of the muscular chest hidden underneath. His face was one many would call ruggedly handsome with a slight 5 o'clock shadow along his face that only increased the "rugged" look. All in all, there was a reason Hadrian Ignotus Peverell, once Harry James Potter, was consistently in the top ten most eligible bachelors in the world.

The only form of accessory he had on his person was in the form of a black cane with a silver dragon's head that had a silver marble in its mouth lying on his lap and a ring on the middle finger of his right hand. The ring was ornate and looked distinctly Welsh in origin with tiny runes inscribed on the inside of the band. It also had a pure black stone fitted into it that, if one looked closely enough, one could see a symbol inscribed on top of it.

Hadrian Peverell had taken the world by storm ever since he appeared almost 3 years ago. At age 18, he appeared as the new Lord Peverell with the blessings of the British Queen and had taken over all the responsibilities this entailed. This included becoming Governor of the Falkland Islands as well as managing the many estates that had been held in trust for the next Lord Peverell and hadn't been active in centuries. After managing to gain complete control of all his assets, he had further shocked the world by forming his own company that in one year and a half managed to revolutionize the business world with cutting-edge communications gear and medicines. The latter especially managed to cure diseases that were previously thought incurable.

_'One could almost call the cures magical,'_ thought Satana humorously.

He stabilized his political position by doing what no other could do before and convince Argentina to give the Falkland Islands undisputed control of the sea surrounding it and therefore, control of the oil in that area as well. Needles to say, Hadrian Peverell was on the top of the world's most successful businessmen, above even Tony Stark. He had good relations with both the U.S. and many other countries and was being considered to be the official ambassador for the UN to the rest of the world.

Currently, Harry's deep emerald eyes that were usually bright and soul-piercing were currently stormy due to his tumultuous thoughts and Satana couldn't help but feel ashamed for being the cause of it.

They had gone to Paris to celebrate Valentine's Day together and had spent the entire week, from the 8th to the 15th, visiting both the magical and non-magical sections of the beautiful city. Whenever they weren't sightseeing, they had spent it making love on their hotel room, cementing their 2 year relationship further. It had been perfect in every way.

However, all that had come to a halt when two days ago, Hadrian had asked her a question that he didn't receive the wished-for answer to.

Satana gently placed a hand on Harry's right thigh, gaining his attention. "Love? John says we'll be there in 20 minutes."

Harry grunted his understanding and continued to stare out the window with a stormy countenance.

Satana sighed in frustration. "Are you going to continue to ignore me even though we might not see each other again? Is that how we're going to spend the last of our time together?"

Harry scowled. "How am I supposed to act when I find out that the woman I love doesn't love me back?"

Satana recoiled and hurt shone in eyes as tears started to gather. Her lip trembled as she answered. "You know that's not true! I love you, Harry, it's just..."

Harry angrily turned to Satana, his eyes glowing with emerald flames to show his anger while trying to ignore the moisture gathering in his eyes. "If you love me, why won't you marry me and why are you leaving me?"

Satana looked down in pain before looking up at him as tears left her eyes. "You know why, Harry. I'm a succubus, a demon, and you're... a relationship between us was hard enough as it is. But a marriage?" Satana shook her head sadly. "Your patron would never allow it. She hates demons and I haven't proven myself to be free of my father's influence."

Harry grit his teeth as he tried to hold back his tears. "I don't care! I _love_ you, Satana! If she doesn't like it then I'll just leave her patronage!"

"NO!" denied Satana angrily. Satana took a deep breath to calm herself before gently placing a hand on his left cheek. "No, Harry. The world needs you. Especially if what your patron says is true. If something happens to the Phoenix... the coming years will be harsh and your patron will need you."

Harry scowled once more. "She's _Death_, Satana. She doesn't need me."

Satana shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "You know that's not true, especially with _her_ out there. You said yourself that things are moving again and you'll need Death's help for the coming years."

Harry grit his teeth as he tried to ignore the truth in her words. Once again, the greater good came at a personal cost for Harry. He had promised himself that he would never allow himself to be hurt this way again yet here he was, being hurt once more _for the greater good_."Fine, we can't marry. But that doesn't mean we can't stay together. Why are you leaving me if you love me?"

Satana smiled thinly as tears feel heedlessly down her face. "Because, Harry. I don't want to just be a pretty face. I want to be able to help you and that means gaining control of my powers. As it is, I'd be a hindrance more than a help. You can't train me because my powers are very different from yours. The only one that can train me is Stephen."

However, Harry wouldn't give that easily. "But that doesn't mean we have to break up! You can train under Stephen and we can still be together!"

Satana shook her head. "No. I'd be a distraction and a weak link. I need to be completely focused on my training. Stephen told me that gaining control of my abilities will be hard because I've been depending on you for too long. You're immune to my soul drain kiss but you still give me the energy I need to survive and so I've become dependent on you. As long as you're around I won't be able to gain control."

Harry shut his eyes in pain before giving Satana a kiss. "How long will it be till I can see you again?"

Satana smiled sadly. "I don't know. Maybe years. That's why I want to break up. I can't make you wait for me."

"I would," stated Harry fiercely. "I would wait for you forever."

Satana smiled lovingly and gave him another kiss. "I know, love. But you need three wives, remember? Your position as Lord Peverell hinges on you taking a minimum of three wives to continue the line and you won't do that as long as I'm here."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Fine, love. But I only need two more wives. Whether Death likes it or not, you're going to be one of my wives." Harry gave her the same roguish smile that caused her to fall in love with him all those years ago. "So you better gain control and get Death's approval cause if you don't, I'll ignore Death and marry you anyway."

Satana giggled and smiled at him lovingly. "Isn't it the guy who's supposed to gain the parent's approval for the girl's hand? Guess that makes you the girl in the relationship, huh?"

"Oi!" yelled Harry in denial.

Satana just giggled and gave him another scorching kiss. She got up and put Harry's cane aside before sitting herself on her lover's lap causing him to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her. "I love you, Harry. You're the only man I'll ever love."

Harry smiled mischievously. "Well ain't _that_ something to brag about? I managed to get a succubus, beings infamous for sleeping around, to become monogamous. I guess I'm just that good, huh?" Harry yelped when Satana slapped him upside the head.

* * *

**Bleecker Street, New York City, NY**

A black limo rolled up Bleecker Street before stopping in front of a tasteful two story mansion. The side driver's door opened, letting John out before he walked toward the passenger door and knocked on the glass. He waited till he heard Harry say that he could open the door before opening the passenger door.

Satana gracefully came out of the car and smiled at John as she gave her thanks. John nodded at her and walked to the trunk while ignoring the fact that her red lipstick was now ever so slightly smudged and her dress was slightly askew. It wasn't as if John hadn't ever had sex at the back of a limo before, after all.

Once Satana got out of the limo, Harry followed behind her and stood beside her as they took in the sight of the mansion. For Harry, it was nostalgic as he remembered the time he spent training here under Dr. Stephen Strange. In fact, he met Satana while still training under Dr. Strange and they officially started dating soon after he completed his training under the Sorcerer Supreme.

Harry offered Satana his arm while trying to hide the sadness in his eyes which she gracefully took. The two then walked up the walkway toward the mansion and past the wards which let them through before Harry used his cane to knock on the front door.

There was a slight pause before the door opened, revealing Wong standing there.

Wong was obviously Oriental in origin, wearing oriental clothing and holding himself with grace that only master martial artists could pull off. He had brown eyes and looked to be around 5'8" but still managed to look both kind yet intimidating. Harry didn't know his hair color for the simple fact that the man was bald.

Wong smiled at the sight of them before speaking. "Young Master Harry! It is a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?"

Harry smiled at his old martial arts mentor. "I've been good, Wong. Is Dr. Strange home?"

"I'm here, Harry."

Harry and Satana turned toward the stairway and saw a man standing there. The newcomer was a man dressed in black pants and boots, a blue tunic, a yellow sash and a red cape with gold trim. The man was Caucasian with a dark hair and mustache that went down to create a thin beard on his chin. He also had silver streaks on either side of his head that made him look dignified and wise.

Stephen smiled as he looked at his old apprentice. "Hello, Harry. How have you been?"

Harry smiled and nodded at Stephen. "You know how it is Stephen. Our work is never done. I see that you got Satana's message?"

Stephen nodded and turned to the woman in question. "Yes and I'm glad you've finally decided to gain control of your abilities. I can't promise it'll be easy but I promise that I'll do my best to help you."

Satana smiled thinly and curtsied slightly at man. "Thank you, Stephen. You're too kind."

Stephen waved her off. "It is no problem. Wong? Can you help John with Satana's luggage? I imagine the lady has quite an amount."

Indeed, John was standing behind the limo trying to carry five suitcases at once, all of which seemed to be almost bursting at the seams. As they watched, they saw John almost trip and fall as he almost lost balance of the suitcases. Seeing this, Wong quickly walked forward and took the two largest suitcases so as to help the poor man.

Satana blushed and pouted as the two sorcerers chuckled. She huffed and looked away as their chuckles increased when Wong sent Satana a bewildered look due to the weight of the suitcases.

"It's not my fault. It was Paris! How could I resist all those beautiful clothes?" complained Satana.

Harry just shook his head as he stepped aside in order to let John and Wong through. "Of course, Satana. Whatever you say."

The chuckles stopped as the two lovers realized it was time to say goodbye. Luckily, Stephen was perceptive enough to realize they needed to be alone and excused himself.

Harry looked at Satana in the eye before drawing her into a deep kiss. Satana eagerly returned the kiss as the two lovers lost themselves in each other's love for a few minutes before they were forced to part.

The two eventually separated and Harry looked deeply into Satana's eyes. "I'll love you forever, Satana. I'll wait for you."

Satana smiled and shook her head in exasperation. "Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

Harry smiled and winked. "Why, marry me of course."

Satana chuckled and gave him another kiss before smiling at him sadly. "I hope that we do someday. Goodbye, my love."

Harry smiled sadly. "Goodbye... my crimson mistress." said Harry, calling Satana by his pet name for her.

Satana gave him one last smile before walking into the mansion.

Harry stood in front of the doorway just staring at the closed door before coming back to himself when the door opened once more, showing John walking out. John gave Harry an understanding look before placing a hand on his shoulder. "If it's meant to be boss, then you'll see her again."

Harry chuckled and looked at John in bemusement. "Since when did you get so wise?"

John shrugged. "I read it off a fortune cookie the other day."

Harry burst out laughing at his words and shook his head before starting to walk towards the limo.

However, both men froze when they saw a white limo park behind theirs and five suited men, all armed, come out. John stood in front of Harry and glared at the slowly approaching men while Harry seemed to be more interested in the limo itself. He distinctly felt someone brush against his Occlumency shields only to disappear when Harry tried to pinpoint the origin.

As the group of men approached, Jade stepped out of the driver's side of their limo, now wearing clothing more appropriate for a chauffeur than a pilot. Though Harry couldn't help but do a double-take when he noticed she had added fishnet stockings to the uniform which did a great job of emphasizing her long legs.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Harry discreetly signaled her not to interfere and let John deal with it before turning back to the approaching men. He vaguely noticed Jade scowl at being forbidden from attacking the approaching men before reentering the car, completely sure that John could deal with these idiots.

The leader of the group of men stepped forward with a false smile. "Excuse me, are you Hadrian Peverell, CEO of Peverell Communications and Biomedics?"

Hadrian cocked an eyebrow at the man even as John tensed, ready for action. "I am. May I ask who's asking?"

The man simply smiled as he continued to speak. "My boss would like a private word with you, please."

Harry just looked at them in boredom before waving them off. "Since your boss doesn't seem to have manners, I should teach you them. It is considered good manners to introduce yourself before asking someone else to. It's also good manners to make an appointment first instead of simply approaching someone on the street. I am quite a busy man and do not appreciate being accosted on the streets. Tell him that he can make an appointment and I'll see him when I can."

The man lost his smile and very ugly look came to his face. "I'm afraid that it wasn't a request." With that he stepped forward and tried grab Harry's arm.

Unfortunately for the man in question, John didn't appreciate that and quickly grabbed the man's arm before viciously breaking it, causing the man to scream in pain. The other four men were quick to react and tried to pull guns, only for John to push the wounded man towards them and close the distance between him and them.

In a beautiful display of CQC, John had all five men moaning in pain on the floor with various broken bones all within one minute. John dusted himself off while looking down at them in contempt. "Trash like you shouldn't touch the boss. I doubt he'd ever manage to get the stink off if you did."

Harry smirked before looking toward the white limo when he heard the passenger door open once more.

Stepping out of the limo was a woman that wouldn't have looked out of place on a runway... or a Playboy magazine cover considering how she was dressed. She had long blonde hair that, if the brown roots was any indication, was dyed that way and grew in ripples. Her deep blue eyes seemed to sparkle with untold secrets and her generous lips were parted in a seductive smirk that enhanced her sex appeal.

Her sex appeal was further enhanced by her clothing which consisted of a white corset that was slightly loose down the middle, showing off her generous cleavage, thigh high white boots and white panties (or where they shorts?) that barely covered everything it needed to. She also had a white fur coat over her shoulders and Harry came to the conclusion that this woman had a serious obsession with the color white.

Of course, the woman also didn't need to be introduced. As the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company based on communications and medicines, Harry's company often made use of the woman's transportation ships to transport bulks of medicines to places in need. In return, her company installed the best communications gear into their planes and ships. Since Harry's company was the best hands-down, that meant they often traded use of transport ships for cutting-edge communications equipment. It wasn't hard to recognize his fellow multibillionaire even if he was slightly surprised to see her in this area.

After all, who would expect to see the beautiful Emma Frost in Greenwich Village of all places?

Emma Frost gave Harry an apologetic smile as she walked toward him. "I'm sorry for my guards' actions, Mr. Peverell. They are just overenthusiastic and seem to have forgotten their strict orders to _not_ use force under _any_ circumstances." The last part was said toward the group of groaning men and caused a glare to form on Emma's face as she sneered down at the men.

Emma then turned to Harry with a seductive smile. "Once again, I'm sorry for my men's actions but I really _do_ need to speak with you. Perhaps we can take your limo and we'll talk on the way to where you're staying?"

Harry looked the woman over and couldn't help but be silently impressed. Whether or not she actually ordered the men to not use force, she must have known that they would if Harry denied them. Therefore, if they succeeded, she would intimidate him while looking innocent. If it didn't work, like now, she could wash her hands of responsibility while coming across as polite and remorseful. He didn't miss how entering his limo may seem like she was at a disadvantage but it also allowed her to know where he would be staying in case she needed to find him. He seriously doubted that she dressed like that and had no way of defending herself. The fact that he felt a few brushes on his Occlumency shields as she spoke told him who was the one causing it.

_'Devious and beautiful,'_ thought Harry with an internal smile. _'I think I like her already.'_

Harry smiled charmingly and was internally happy to see it affect her even if she tried to hide it. "Well, of course, my Lady. How could I turn down the company of such a cultured and beautiful woman?"

Emma smiled and took his offered arm as Harry led her towards his limo. John simply continued to watch the groaning men on the floor until his boss and the Frost woman entered the limo and he entered the limo at the side driver's side.

Harry limo quietly rolled out with the white limo silently following leaving the five groaning men to find their own way back to base.

Back in Harry's limo, Harry was sitting across from Emma, his cane laying beside him, looking at her with a curious glint in his eyes. "Not that your presence is unwelcome but may I ask why the chairperson of the board of Frost International and its chief executive officer has come in person to speak with me? I know our companies often work together but I didn't think we were _that_ close as of yet." Harry gave her another charming smile that he was proud to see brought a slight rosy tint to her cheeks. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Emma smiled and crossed her left leg over her right and was internally happy when she saw Hadrian's eyes follow her very shapely thigh as it moved. She was glad to see that she was having as much of an effect on him as he did on her. She had seen his face on television many times and had always thought he was handsome but seeing him up close has gotten Emma hot and bothered under the collar. Considering Emma's extensive... _experience_ with handsome and powerful men, that said something about the aura of authority that he subconsciously put out.

_'Oh, yes,'_ thought Emma with a hint of predatory intent. _'He's perfect for the position of White King.'_

Emma cleared her throat and explained. "I've come on behalf of a group of which I'm a part of. Well, more of a club than a group. We've recently come under a change in management and this has unfortunately left us with quite a few open positions. Our club membership is quite select and only caters to the best in their respective fields though additional... _talents_ are also taken into account. I've come to extend an invitation for you to apply for an open position."

Harry sat back and thought about the offer while staring at the beautiful woman in front of him.

The fact that Emma Frost was the one to come offer him the position instead of it being sent through other means meant several things. One, the group was extremely secretive. Despite Harry's extensive information network, he hadn't found a hint of the chairperson of Frost International being a part of any club of some sort. Then again, his information network had bigger things to worry about than stuff like that. Second, the fact that they sent such an important person to give the invitation meant they truly wished for him to join. They were also giving him the courtesy of sending one of their top members as messenger instead of some nobody which would indicate that they didn't care whether he declined or not.

Third, this club obviously caters to the rich and influential. Emma Frost is one of the richest and most influential people in the world and the fact that she was sent as messenger meant she wasn't in charge. In a high position, yes. But not the leader. This meant that there was at least one other person with more influence and power than her in a higher position in the club. People like that could be counted on one hand and Harry doubted that whoever it was was benevolent.

Fourth and most importantly, Harry didn't miss how she stressed people with certain _talents_ being given priority over others. This obviously meant that all the ones in positions of power had powers of some kind. Since it obviously wasn't magical in origin since Harry couldn't sense a hint of magical power from Miss Frost and he seriously doubted there could be that many unknown people with powers made from artificial means like the Hulk or the Fantastic Four, that could only mean they were mutants.

A secret society of wealthy and influential mutants with some unknown agenda.

How... _quaint_.

Harry looked Emma over and couldn't help but compare her beauty to Satana. While he personally preferred Satana, that was due to personal bias since he had a weakness for red-heads. Emma was easily in the same league as Satana when it came to looks and had that 'bad girl' aura that Harry couldn't help but be attracted to. It was a weakness of Harry's that he instantly attracted to those that would be labeled as 'bad girls' and found the goody-two-shoes women a turn off.

If he wanted someone to preach him the difference between right and wrong, he'd Floo his mother.

Harry mulled over Emma's invitation in his head as he weighed the pros and cons before coming to a decision.

Giving Emma his famous roguish smile, Harry spoke. "I think I would be glad to join any club that has such... _distinguished_ guests such as you in it. And if they honor me by sending the beautiful Emma Frost herself with the invitation, it would be beyond rude of me to refuse."

Emma smiled seductively and winked at him. "I'm glad. I'm personally hoping you get chosen for the position of White King."

Harry cocked an eyebrow as an amused look came to his face. "White King, eh? That _would_ be amusing considering my position as Governor of the Falkland Islands."

Emma's blue eyes danced in playfulness and the limo came to a stop as they reached the New York Palace hotel where Harry would be staying while on business.

Harry stepped out of the limo and gracefully held the door open for Emma. Emma smiled at Harry as she took the offered hand and stepped out of the limo gracefully and without a hint of shame despite her attire. They attracted quite a few stares from passerby when Emma stepped out of the limo, only partially due to Emma's attire. After all, it wasn't every day the world's most eligible bachelor and the world's most eligible bachelorette were seen together.

Emma smiled at Harry as he gave her hand a kiss. "I'm glad you've accepted the invitation and I'm sure you will not regret it."

Harry's danced as he smiled at her. "Oh, I'm sure I won't."

Emma pulled a card from her corset and handed it to him. "This is the location and date for the party that doubles as an audition. Don't be late." With that, Emma started to walk toward her white limo which had parked behind them before suddenly stopping and turning back to Harry. "By the way, what room are you staying in?"

Harry smiled knowingly as he answered. "I'm staying on the top floor, royal suite #2. May I ask why?"

Emma smiled seductively at him. "If you do pass the audition and become the White King then I should get to know you better don't you think?" Emma started to walk away as she continued. "After all, a White King should know his White Queen."

Harry smiled as he watched Emma Frost enter her limo and drive away. "White Queen, huh? Well... Satana did tell me to meet other women."

* * *

Emma had a smile on her face as she sat in the back of her limo. The meeting with Hadrian Peverell had gone better than planned.

When she had originally decided on approaching Hadrian, she had been both anxious and reluctant if it made any sense. A part of her was anxious to meet the man she had nursed a small crush on ever since he first entered international news. His rise of wealth and power was similar to her own and they had been compared many times due to this. In fact, there had been many rumors that they would make an interesting match due to both of them having such excellent business sense.

Of course, Emma's 'business sense' was actually called telepathy but that was just a minor detail.

However, she had also been reluctant due to the well-known fact that he was currently in a serious 2-year long relationship with some plebeian woman named Satana Hellstrom. The idea that such a powerful man was bedding some nobody from no known family was galling and Emma had to admit that part of her was jealous. Hadrian was everything she ever wanted in a man: decisive, confident, ambitious, charming and learned. Emma didn't even have to read his mind to know that he was quite the learned man. The fact that he was on friendly relations with Dr. Stephen Strange who, although retired, is still considered the world's foremost neurosurgeon, spoke volumes of his intelligence.

Geniuses tend to not get along with those not on their level, intelligence wise, after all.

However, she had seen the goodbye between him and the plebeian woman and had internally done a happy dance when she realized that they were breaking up. Now she wouldn't have to seduce Hadrian while being careful not to arouse the suspicions of his current girlfriend. Such a powerful man should be with an equally powerful woman, after all.

And he was hot. There was that too.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. Emma answered it without checking the caller ID, already knowing who it was going to be.

"Did he accept the invitation?" asked the familiar voice of Sebastian Shaw without preamble.

Emma smiled as she sat back to answer. "But of course he did. Did you doubt me when I said I could convince him to join?"

Sebastian chuckled over the phone. "Oh no my dear Emma. I quite remember your persuasive... *chuckle*_talents._"

Emma inwardly bristled at being reminded of her own entry into the Hellfire Club. Unlike Hadrian, Emma had yet to build her own company when she originally joined the Club. Due to her lack of wealth or influence, she had had to work her way up from the bottom. And the only way for women to work their way up was to go down... on many of the higher-ups.

Sebastian had taken a particular liking to Emma ever since she entered and often called for her _services_. It had disgusted her to bed him but on the plus side, it taught her how to hide her true feelings behind a mask and helped her perfect her telepathy in the bedroom. After all, the quicker he was pleased, the quicker she could leave.

She still remembered with horror when he chose her over two other women and brutally murdered them in front of her to prove his "devotion". In reality, it had been a subtle threat as to what would happen to her if she ever rose against him. It was a warning she got loud and clear.

Despite this, his attentions _had _helped her later on when he included her in his coup and eventually gave her her current position of White Queen.

However, that didn't mean the memories of sharing that man's bed didn't still give her shivers of disgust. The man had some dark ideas of what 'making love' was and she could only wonder how his former fiance could have put up with it.

Emma forced a smile as she answered. "Yes... quite. He'll be there and I just know he'll be our White King."

Emma could almost feel Sebastian's grimace at the thought. "I would have preferred Namor for the position. His position as King of Atlantis would have been invaluable. Not to mention his association with the Fantastic Four."

Emma scoffed. "Please. That overgrown sardine would be too proud to join us. He would never have accepted someone else as his equal. Furthermore, his _associations_ with the Fantastic Four amount to him trying to kidnap Mr. Reed's wife for himself. Not exactly the kind of connections we need."

"Hadrian, on the other hand," continued Emma with a sly smile. "is de-facto ruler of his own land in the form of the Falkland Islands. He's also CEO of the largest and most influential communications and biomedics corporation in the world. The latter position basically gives him enough influence to rule the Islands as he sees fit as long as the British laws are followed. This give him a lot of wiggle room because ever since he became the de-facto ruler, living conditions on those island have improved and he even managed to maneuver Argentina into giving up all claim on the oil around the islands. A feat that has gained him _many _allies in both British and American government. The latter especially are a heartbeat away from officially giving him diplomatic immunity status almost like he's a sovereign king."

Emma took a deep breath and continued in a slightly admiring tone. "We have even heard rumors that he has his own intelligence network that trumps even SHIELD's which is no small achievement. His influence is slowly reaching even the Oval Office. _That_, my dear Sebastian, is the kind of influence the Hellfire Club needs. With him on our side, we'd basically control what laws would be passed in the United States through influence alone as well as have our private country where we can work in peace without having to be overly discreet."

Sebastian huffed over the phone. "I don't trust him. He appeared almost from nowhere and took the business world by storm. No one has ever managed to discover how to work any of his companies little gadgets and I believe he might use his mutant powers, whatever they are, to build them. All of this points to the fact that he seems to have his own agenda."

Emma smiled wryly. "Don't we all? You just don't like the fact that ever since he's appeared, he's beaten you as the world's most eligible bachelor every time." Emma put the phone away from her when she heard Sebastian slam the phone down on his end. "Touchy, touchy." said Emma mockingly as she put away her phone.

Emma smiled to herself as she thought about Hadrian Peverell as the car approached the hotel where she was staying. "Hadrian Peverell... I look forward to getting to know you better."

**AN: And there's the first chapter!**

**As you can see I changed exactly how things developed between Harry's parents and him. They didn't abandon him but they did slowly sort of phase him out of their lives. His coming out as a mutant only made things worse. I hope you understand why I put that flashback with this chapter. Not only does it explain the falling out with his family but also ties in with what happens with Satana later.**

**Both times he bottled things up until it exploded in his face. With his family it was his treatment compared to his siblings and with Satana it was ignoring the obvious fact that they would never be able to marry due to her status as a demon and his as Death's master and Gaea's champion. Gaea hates demons for obvious reasons so she would never accept her champion marrying one. Death's reasons will be explained later. He knew that but started dating Satana anyway and it came to a head eventually.**

**Satana will eventually come back after she's earned his patrons' approval and gained control of her powers enough to stand beside Harry but that'll be later in the story.**

**Hope you liked how I introduced Emma. Despite being a cold bitch, she's slowly become one of my favorite female Marvel characters. There's so many angles I could use for her that they're virtually limitless!**

**The next chapter won't be out for a while due to me having finals and a bunch of other things going on. So please don't PM me as to when the next chapter will come out cause it will only cause me to go slower in writing it.**

**As always, read and review!**


	2. All Warfare is Based on Deception

**Chapter 2 – All Warfare is Based on Deception  
**

******Disclaimer:******** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******AN: Ok, there's been a few problems with how I handled the first chapter. Let me clear out some things.**

******First, Harry is not godly powerful. He's powerful, of course, but he isn't so powerful that he can beat anyone easy. The problem is that you people think Dumbledore is some sort of uber-powerful wizard. He isn't. Dumbledore's power comes from his influence, both political and otherwise. Dumbledore's greatest strength is his ability to manipulate events to his advantage so that he always comes out winning. He always duels Voldemort (who is 50 years younger than him) to a standstill despite having years on him on experience and the Elder Wand. That means that in terms of raw power, Dumbledore simply seems stronger because he's been alive linger than most. The fact that Voldemort surpassed him in pure raw power despite being half his age says something about the difference between them.**

******Also, the duel between Harry and Dumbledore wasn't a real ****_duel_**** per say. Harry simply caught Dumbledore off guard because he didn't expect Harry to be as skilled as he was and to have such control over his magic and mutant powers. Harry's mutant powers also give him an edge. The part where I said he came out without a scratch was a bit overblown. He DID get hurt but people exaggerate. Remember, that sentence was from someone else's point of view, not Harry's and Dumbledore. Harry has a minor healing ability... well, minor at the time, and since he healed by the time they next saw him, they thought he got off without a scratch. Harry beat Dumbledore because Dumbledore wasn't expecting Harry to become violent since he's a Hufflepuff and Dumbledore believes like everyone else that they're weak and timid. He knows Harry got the best grades in history and he was trained by Flamel but theoretical knowledge isn't equal to battlefield knowledge and skill. Dumbledore doesn't know that Harry was trained in using his mutant powers in tandem with his magic and that he was trained in combat, which is why he was caught off-guard.**

******As for Harry's intelligence network... again, this was Emma's point of view. He doesn't ****_really_**** such an extensive and powerful network. Harry may hate Dumbledore but he learned from him as well. He learned to always appear to have more knowledge than he has. A subtle Legilimency probe here, a vague question there, and he gets a good picture of things as they progress. He simply puts on a confident and all-knowing face to make people think he knows more than he does. This puts them off-guard and like in Emma's thoughts, makes him seem more influential and wise than he really is. The thing about the White House was simply due to someone seeing him eating lunch with a member of the Secret Service. One of the main points of this story is point of view. People see things from their point of view which can be manipulated in the right circumstances.**

******As for Emma's highschoolish demeanor... that will be explained this chapter. I put a LOT of hints in that part but it seemed as if you guys didn't get it.**

******Here's a hint: Harry smiled ****_charm_****_ingly_**** which caused Emma to blush slightly.**

******Get it?**

******I must have repeated it so many times that I thought you people would complain but the only one ****that got a hint of it was the reviewer who said I repeated anger too much in the flashback, which was also on purpose. Both are related and will be explained this chapter.**

******Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

******_Saturday, 2:46pm; October 23_****_rd_****_, 1993_**

******_Hogsmeade, Scotland, Great Britain_**

******_Harry's third year_**

_Harry smiled as he walked through the Hogsmeade High Street, humming under his breath as he took in the sight of the picturesque little village._

_No matter how many times it was described to him by upper years, nothing could compare to seeing the little village in person. Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees. Harry couldn't help but wonder if perhaps whoever made the Muggle Christmas cards was a Squib and tried to recreate Hogsmeade whenever he took a picture of a similar village._

_It wouldn't surprise Harry if that was true. A lot of the best fairy tales written by Muggles could be traced back to Squibs in the line. The Lord of the Rings particularly was inspired by an old legend amongst magicals from the time before most magicals migrated to Britain. Obviously a lot was added and changed but it was still similar enough that most learned magical scholars would recognize it._

_Harry snorted at the thought. Not like most magicals bother with magical history beyond Binns classes. It actually made Harry wonder why he only taught Goblin Rebellions. Sure there were a lot, but he completely skipped over much more important dates in magical history such as Merlin's birth and successes, Morgana Le Fay's rise to power and the reasons behind her actions. That's not even mentioning the time before the founding of Hogwarts. It's like that entire time was purposefully forgotten for some reason and investigation into that time was discouraged if not outright forbidden. _

_It made Harry think that they were being purposefully ignored for some reason and made him even more curious._

_Harry was brought out of his thoughts by two familiar life signatures sneaking up behind him. For the past year since he turned thirteen, Harry had gotten a sort of... _'sense'_ when people were around him. Actually, it was more like he could sense people's presences sort of like a Muggle radar. It actually reminded Harry of the Marauder's Map in a way since he could sense every living person within a certain distance around him. The limitation was that he couldn't tell _who_ it was unless he was intimately familiar with the person's signature._

_An example were the two people trying to sneak up on him._

_Harry smothered a grin and just as the person was standing a foot behind him, he spoke. "Hello, Diane, Nymphadora."_

_Harry yelped when he was smacked over the head harshly and turned around to smile innocently at a slowly reddening Nymphadora Tonks. The funny part was that not only were her cheeks reddening, in anger, but so was her hair. Beside her, the blond-haired, brown eyed Diane Carter was giggling at the look on both of best friends' faces._

_Nymphadora Tonks and Diane Carter were Harry's best friends at Hogwarts ever since he was sorted into Hufflepuff. While Tonks he'd known since he was young due to her relation to Sirius and their similar ages putting them together for playtime, Diane he'd met when he reached Hogwarts. While Diane was sorted into Slytherin, Harry had gotten to know her during classes, mostly because being a half-blood made her an outcast in Slytherin. The blond girl had been glad for a friend and while Tonks had been wary at first, she had eventually come to trust her as well._

_Nowadays, Sirius joked that he was trying to create a female version of the Marauders only without the pranks._

"_Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora." gritted out an angry Nymphadora Tonks much to Diane's amusement._

_Harry put on a faux innocent look. "But it's your name, isn't it? Should I call you Crimson Hair instead?"_

_Tonks huffed and punched Harry's shoulder again only to frown when she saw it didn't have as much effect as she wanted. '_Stupid boy and having muscles and stuff.'_ thought Tonks childishly. Beside her, Diane was having much the same thoughts, only hers were more appreciative than derogatory._

_Unlike most magicals who let themselves get fat and lazy, Harry believed a healthy body was essential for a healthy life. Even if his magic protected him from getting too obese, he didn't want to rely on it like most magicals. Therefore, he had a strict exercise routine to keep his body in peak condition and had been doing it ever since he was 8. He didn't change it once he reached Hogwarts and even managed to convince Diane to join him in it halfway through first year. _

_The results had been evident by the fact that Diane got a lot more male attention than other girls due to her lean and attractive look. This year, the had even managed to rope Tonks into it by saying that Aurors needed to be in top shape as well. Despite her many complaints, Tonks had eventually conceded and now joined them every morning._

_Tonks huffed childishly at her best friend's words. "I don't like it."_

_Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Why not? I think it suits you. Especially after what happened last week."_

_Tonks blushed as Harry and Diane snickered at the memory. About a week ago, Tonks had been with Harry and Diane as the former practiced her Metamorphagus ability. Harry helped her because he was good at Transfiguration and had enough control over his magic to change her back if she ever got stuck. Diane was there because she had a very good eye for detail and was the best at setting up detection wards so they wouldn't be caught._

_Last week, Tonks had gotten curious about the limits of her ability and decided to see whether she could cause certain... _aspects_ of her body to increase in size. Needless to say, it didn't go well as she ended up on the floor with double D-cup breasts that would have caused her to fall flat on her face... if those selfsame breasts hadn't managed to cushion her fall. It had taken over an hour for her to bring them back to normal, mostly because Harry and Diane had spent most of that time on the floor in stitches due to their raucous laughter. Neither had let Tonks forget it since._

_Tonks gave her best friends a deadly glare as they snickered. "Shut up." mumbled Tonks through her blush which of course, only got them to laugh harder._

_Diane was the first to control her laughter and threw an arm over Tonks' shoulders. "Don't be like that. It was hilarious and at least you know more about your ability."_

_Harry stopped snickering and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, and now you know you can change _every_ aspect of your appearance instead of just small things like some Metamorphagus."_

_Tonks huffed as she looked at Harry suspiciously. "You just enjoyed looking at me with large breasts."_

_Harry just smiled genuinely as he brought her in for a hug. "I prefer you just the way you are, Dora. You're perfect the way you are."_

_Tonks looked away so Harry wouldn't see the blush on her face. Tonks had had a hard time with men ever since it had been discovered she was a Metamorphagus. All men seemed to want her for was so she would change into the woman of their dreams and not for her specifically. Tonks would never forget her first boyfriend asking her to change into his ex-girlfriend during her first kiss. She had been heartbroken and had quickly broken up with him... after breaking his nose and hexing him, of course._

_But what really warmed her heart was what Harry did to the 4__th__ year afterwards. She didn't know what Harry did but whatever it was caused the boy to avoid them both like the plague and flinch whenever he saw Harry. While Tonks had pretended to have been annoyed by Harry's actions, she had secretly been very touched and had considered him a surrogate big brother since. They had known each other too long for her to have any romantic feelings for him unlike Diane._

_Tonks and Diane had talked a lot about the latter's growing feelings for the boy but neither knew how to move forward. Harry didn't seem all that interested in Diane as anything more than a friend and Diane had to watch jealously as he crushed on another of their friends, Lizzie._

_Lizzie was one of their muggle friends that they met through Harry. Her family were old friends with the Potters and so Harry often spent time over the summers at her mansion. She knew about magic and so kept in contact with them through letters and similar. Their other muggle friend, Julia, was the daughter of a Squib so she knew about magic as well but had a harder time keeping in contact since she had no magical friends to lend her an owl._

_Diane wanted to be jealous of Lizzie but couldn't since Lizzie was too likable to hate._

_Harry turned to look at Tonks when he felt her stiffen in his arms and looked at what she and Diane were looking at. Harry saw them scowling at some upper years who were openly leering at Tonks and Diane, the former mostly because of her status as a Metamorphagus and the latter because she was one of those that developed early. Harry scowled as well when he saw the reason for their actions and __openly moved his hand toward his wand as a silent threat to the upper years._

_This action caused the upper years to walk away, not wanting to test their luck against the school prodigy. They might be stronger magically and know more spells, but Harry had proven that he fought dirty and craftily. Seriously, who ever heard of using Expelliarmus to _literally _disarm an opponent? The time he did that to a training dummy in Defense Against the Dark Arts class had scared the shit out of most students._

_Tonks watched them go with a hint of sympathy. "I sort of feel sorry for those guys now. You can be scary when you want to be."_

_Harry looked at Tonks with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

_Diane looked at Harry in bemusement. "You mean you haven't noticed?" At Harry's confused look, Diane sighed in exasperation. "Your magical aura. It reflects your mood, more so when you're angry. When you're..." here she blushed prettily. "... _excited _everyone reacts the same. It affects people a lot when you flash it."_

_Harry looked interested in that before setting it aside for more important things as he turned to Tonks with a worried look. "Those guys weren't bothering you while I was away right?"_

_Tonks smiled warmly up at her best friend and shook her head. "No more than I'm used to but thanks anyway. Rose is lucky to have you as a big brother. How is she anyway?"_

_Harry noticed Tonks changing the subject but allowed it anyway. "Rose is fine. She's happy cause now that I can apparate I can once again spend her birthday with her. The last two years have been lonely for her since Mum and Dad tend to _conveniently_ forget that it's her birthday on the 31__st__. Apparently, Nathan defeating Voldemort is more important than their daughter's birthday."_

_Diane looked up sadly at her scowling friend before laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. Where are they going this year anyway?"_

_Harry scowled. "Same place as every year. To the Ministry Ball in Nathan's honor. Poor kid. He hates those things but Mum and Dad drag him there every year. Supposedly it would be rude to _not_ go when it's given in his honor and Rose is too young to go. Never mind that Nathan has been going to those ever since they started when he was 2. They just leave her at home with the house-elves."_

_Tonks frowned at the elder Potters obvious favoritism. At first, Tonks thought that this would pass but as the years passed, it only got worse especially for Harry. While before Harry at least interacted with his parents on occasion, ever since he was sorted into Hufflepuff, the relationship between him and them had worsened. Apparently him being sorted into the 'House of the Duffers' only reinforced the image that Harry was less important than Nathan._

_Harry forced a smile on his face and turned to his friends. "Forget about them. This is the first year since I entered Hogwarts that I'll be able to spend Rose's birthday with her and I want to make it memorable. My baby sis is turning 5 and I want to celebrate the occasion by spoiling her rotten."_

_Tonks rolled her eyes at her friend even as she smiled. "She's going to grow to have a major big brother complex I just know it. You spoil her rotten and she has you wrapped around her tiny finger."_

_Harry gave Tonks a faux affronted look. "I'll have you know that no little girl is my boss. I am completely the boss of myself."_

_Diane gave him an amused look. "Uh-huh. Then why are you wearing a Hello Kitty scarf?"_

_Harry blushed and mumbled, "Rose insisted cause she was afraid I'd catch a cold. I couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes."_

_Tonks and Diane laughed at their friend's words and made a show of making whipping sounds which caused Harry to sulk even more. This caused them to laugh even harder causing Harry to huff and turn away._

_When Tonks and Diane finally managed to regain their composure Diane turned to Harry with a smile. "So what are we gonna do today, Harry?"_

_Harry huffed in mock indignation but answered. "I'm still looking for something to give to Rose for her birthday. I've missed the last two and I want something for this one."_

_Tonks gave Harry a bemused look. "Didn't you give her a pet cat for her 3__rd__ and a toy wand for her 4__th__? Methinks you spoil her too much. What did you give Nathan for _his_ last birthday? A small country?"_

_Harry shook his head. "No. I got him a bicycle."_

_Diane stopped and frowned at her friend and at his, in her mind, favoritism. "Isn't that sort of... you know, showing favoritism?"_

_Harry shook his head as he explained. "Not really. Nathan doesn't like all those expensive and flashy gifts. He actually hates it and he prefers things that mean something. My gift was his favorite not because of what it cost but because of what I did with it." At their confused looks, Harry smiled gently. "I had bought myself a bicycle earlier during the summer and taught myself how to ride. So when I bought Nathan one I spent the entire month of August teaching him how to ride it. Mum and Dad couldn't say anything since it _was_ his birthday present and he wanted to and it gave him a break from the constant tests and training they put him through. Poor kid needs some normalcy in his life. I think he loves me cause I never treat him like anything special."_

_Diane gave Harry an impressed look and couldn't help but think he'd make a good father someday. Blushing at her thoughts, Diane shook her head and turned to Harry. "You're a great older brother. Sorry for thinking you were picking favorites."_

_Harry smiled and threw his arm over her shoulders again. "Forget about it, Deedee. If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's this."_

_Harry stopped and looked at Tonks and Diane with a serious look in his eyes. "No matter what I have to do, I'll always protect my family."_

* * *

******8:00 am, Friday; March 7th****, 2003**

******Harry's penthouse apartment, PCB headquarters, New York**

******Day of White King inauguration**

Harry slowly opened his eyes as the alarm sounded through the room. After reaching over to turn it off, Harry stayed where he was as he stared at the ceiling.

The dream had been a memory of one of his few happy times from before he met his second mentor and before things really got bad between Harry and his parents. It would only be two weeks later that the elder Potters would leave Rose with the Dursleys while they went to Europe to give Nathan another round of tests. Harry had been furious when he found out what happened to his little Rose and this event had led to the first, but certainly not the last, screaming match between him and his parents.

Harry sighed at those thoughts before banishing them to the recesses of his mind. The past was the past and should be left there. Plus, he didn't need anymore depressing thoughts.

Despite Harry's flirting with Emma Frost last month and yesterday at the party, it had just been a front. Harry was still very much hurt by his break-up with Satana even if he understood her reasons and agreed with them. He had been childish and stupid about it but the thought of losing Satana had hurt so much that he couldn't help but lash out. Satana had been in the right but he hadn't wanted to admit it because admitting it meant letting her go, something he didn't want to do. However, he had to and now he had to continue with his plans alone.

His flirting with Emma Frost had been part of those plans. While he _was_ attracted to the blonde bombshell, his heart hadn't _truly_ been in it. He needed to get in her good graces in order to be able to get a place in her school.

Her school for mutants.

That school was very important to Harry. He didn't trust Xavier's school as far as he could throw it and he'd noticed that it got attacked far too often. No. Emma's school was best since it was still unknown and protected. He would add his own protections once he joined of course but its anonymity was its best defense.

For that reason, Harry had used his aura to influence Emma during their meetings. Harry's third mentor had taught Harry how to use his aura to subtly influence people's behavior. When it came to the opposite sex, Harry used it to cause them to give in to their baser desires more often and wore away at their masks. Emma was a good example. Harry had subtly used his aura to increase her desire while wearing away at her ability to hide her emotions. Powerful telepath she may be but Emma wasn't a witch and therefore had no way to fight off his aura's effects. The fact that he layered his voice with magic also helped in that as well.

A part of Harry felt bad for using such tactics but he reminded himself that it was necessary. Emma Frost was a crafty and manipulative woman who rose the top from almost nothing. If he didn't pull out all the stops he'd end up being under _her_ control. His Occlumency may keep her at bay while she's doing a cursory scan of his mind but it wouldn't stop her if she actually got serious and forced her way in. He needed to gain her loyalty so that wouldn't happen.

That meant Harry had to flirt and maybe even bed Emma even though his heart still ached from his break up with Satana. Out in public, Harry put on a convincing mask as though nothing bothered him but in private he'd already had a few moments where he felt extremely lonely and depressed. Luckily, Jade and Julia had done their best to make those moments scarce with their upbeat atitude in Julia's case and... _other _methods in Jade's. The kept saying that they hated 'emo Harry' since his aura made everyone depressed.

Harry still wasn't sure of letting his bodyguards talk to him like that, and even at times boss him around, was a good thing. But then again, after so many years working together, they were more friends than employees. Of course, some were more than just friends to him.

As if knowing his thoughts, the naked woman in bed with him groaned before slowly opening his eyes. Jade looked up at her boss/lover and gave him a sultry smile. "Good morning, Boss. Is there anything your secretary can do for you today?"

Harry gave Jade a bemused smile before shaking his head. "No thank you, Jade. I need to get up since my inauguration as the new White King is today."

Jade was a beautiful Vietnamese woman with long black hair and dark eyes. She had a very curvaceous figure that made most men drool when wearing normal clothing much less her preferred clothing of a barely decent kimono blouse and short shorts. Jade was the definition of exotic and curvaceous woman.

Harry had met Jade when she was still a mercenary. Jade had been born a mutant with an extremely rare psionic power that Harry had taken to calling anti-psionicism. The ability had two stages. The first stage was her normal stage and was always unconsciously activated. In this stage, Jade had a constant shield around her mind that not only gave her impenetrable protection against telepaths but could even kill them if she consciously wished it. When she wanted to kill the attacking telepath, the shield would work like an acid, burning away the invading telepaths mind until there was nothing left. Not even the most powerful telepaths could survive it.

The second stage was Jade manifesting her shield outside of her body. The shield turned into an enormously strong, powerful, durable and impenetrable psionic exoskeleton armor around her entire physical body.. This exoskeleton drastically enhanced her strength, endurance, stamina, agility, invulnerability and durability. At first, she could only maintain it for a short time but by the time Harry met her she could maintain it indefinitely unless her concentration was broken. In addition, the armor greatly heightened and strengthened the concussive force behind her offensive and incredibly destructive blows and made her practically invulnerable and immune from a significant degree of physical harm and damage. The armor managed to maintain its ability to protect her from most psionic abilities to the point that direct telekinetic attacks didn't affect her.

Of course, this didn't protect her from a telekinetic grabbing a large boulder and hurling it at her but it did prevent her from being telekinetically disintegrated. This caused her to believe she couldn't be controlled since telepaths couldn't control her and unfortunately, led her to be enslaved.

This ability caused her mercenary father to train her to be an assassin and mercenary much like him. However, while she was trained to be an assassin and mercenary, she had also been a very lonely woman. After her father died on a mission, she had no one to lean on for emotional support, giving her a weakness in her normally impenetrable armor. This weakness allowed her future husband to seduce her and convince her to marry him within a year of them meeting. However, it had all been a trick as the man had been a dark wizard who had tricked Jade into signing a magical marriage contract that basically made her his slave.

Her armor may protect her from outward telepathic control but it didn't protect her from magic.

The man had then spent the next two years abusing her sexually, physically and emotionally all while forcing her to kill the people he told her to.

It had been under these circumstances that Harry had met Jade. Her husband had ordered her to kill him and due to the magical contract, she had been forced to carry out his orders. Harry had managed to defeat her and then killed her husband before destroying the contract that bound her. By destroying the contract before the man's brother could get inherit it, the magic binding Jade had been broken.

They had parted ways where Jade went on to get revenge on all the men who made the last two years of her life hell. After that, having nowhere else to go, she had gone to Harry who had offered her a job as his personal secretary.

After a year of spending time with him as his secretary and seeing him with Satana, Jade had fallen in love with Harry. Being a succubus, Satana had sensed her lust for him and talked to Jade, getting her to admit her feelings. Rather than be against it and knowing Harry needed more wives, Satana had pushed them together with her blessing.

Harry and Jade had been lovers ever since, Jade not wanting to call it a 'relationship' due to her bad experiences with her last one. Jade preferred to be considered his mistress for some reason though Harry suspected that Jade had had a dirty secretary fantasy when she was younger and was acting it out through him.

It could also be that Jade now had an almost phobia for marriage, not that Harry blamed her. As much as she loved Harry, the idea of marriage scared her more than anything in the world. In her mind, marriage was now attached to the loss of her freedom and she wanted no part of that which meant that, unfortunately, she couldn't be one of his wives.

After breaking up with Satana, Harry had refused to sleep with Jade or even do anything outside of strictly boss-secretary relationship out of respect to Satana. He thought that sleeping with Jade so soon after breaking up with Satana would be an insult to the memory of their relationship. It was bad enough he had to flirt with Emma and act as if breaking up with Satana hadn't affected him in public. Having sex with Jade in private would have basically been akin to spitting in his feelings for Satana in his mind.

Jade vehemently disagreed and things had gotten frosty between them until eventually Jade contacted Satana a few days ago about what was happening. Satana had been less than pleased to know that Harry was treating Jade badly out of some misguided attempt to respect his previous relationship with her. She had called him and said in no uncertain terms that while she was glad he respected the memory of their relationship, he had been with Jade before they broke up and it wouldn't be disrespecting it to continue his relationship with Jade.

After saying her piece, the two former lovers told each other how much they missed each other with Harry once again apologizing for having acted so childishly when they parted. Satana forgave him and after talking for a while and once again confirming that it would be better if they didn't see each other until she finished her training they hung up. However, Satana promised to stay in touch through letters and calls much to Harry's joy.

After having been brought into line by Satana, Harry made up for his attitude by inviting Jade out on a date. Jade had responded by rolling her eyes, stating she wasn't a 'date' kind of girl before pushing him to his room and having her way with him. Despite everything, Jade's response brought a smile to his face. Jade's blasé attitude always helped get through Harry's brooding no matter what.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the feel of Jade's silky hand fondling his cock. Harry looked down to see Jade giving him a sultry smile. "Well, if you're going to such a stressful meeting, I might as well do my best to relax you. After all, it's a secretary's job to attend to _all_ of her boss's needs."

With that Jade slipped under the covers and out of sight. As her mouth encircled his cock, Harry couldn't help but think that Jade _definitely_ had a dirty secretary fantasy when she was younger.

* * *

******1:00pm, Friday; March 7th****, 2003**

******Hellfire Club mansion, Manhattan, New York**

******840 Fifth Avenue, Manhattan's East Side**

A black limo rolled down Fifth Avenue on route to the Hellfire Club Mansion for the scheduled inauguration of Harry as White King.

Inside the back of the limo, Harry was talking on the phone with a friend who had recently started living with him a couple of months ago. Harry and Satana had bumped into Julia after she had been tricked into a non-sanctioned experiment to recreate Spider-man's powers. With her having to drop out of college and her daughter's father not helping, Harry took her and her daughter in due to his history with her. Harry had felt guilty since the last time they had seen each other, he had promised Julia he would return quickly only to disappear for years and reappear under a different name without even contacting her to let her know he was okay. As apology and also as a way to reconnect with her, Harry had offered to let her live with him while she got back on her feet.

Julia had hesitantly accepted (after hitching a fit for him not contacting her to let her know he was still alive) but since Satana and him had broken up she'd been more nervous about the arrangements. She didn't want Harry to have problems with the press due to what the public would think if it got out she was living with him and had a daughter. She didn't want to bring him trouble and had often stated she should move out, much to Harry's frustration since he knew that she still hadn't found another job.

"No, Julia, it's fine." Harry was reassuring her through the phone. "No, I _don't_ care what the reporters will say if they find out you're living with me. You're my friend and you need somewhere to stay where you can raise Rachel in peace and leave her whenever you go do your superhero gig." Harry outright laughed at something Julia said before taking the phone from his ear as Julia yelled at him for laughing at her words. "No, no, I'm sorry. It's not funny. Well... it _is _sorta funny. The idea of _you_ of all people being a kept woman is freaking hilarious. Just ignore the reporters and do your thing."

Harry sat back and listened to Julia for a moment before speaking. "Don't worry about Rachel while you're out doing the superhero thing. Danielle is the best and she'll protect Rachel when you're gone or don't you trust me?" Harry chuckled as he listened to Julia deny it. "Then there's no problem. I have more than enough money and you're more than earning it by helping the city. It's the least I can do after all we've been through. Well, I got to go to that meeting with the Hellfire Club now." Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to Julia on the other line. "Yes, I'm sure about this. It's necessary for what I have planned. It'll help you as well if Rachel turns out to be a mutant. It's possible, you know. We just have that kind of luck."

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded at John in the front seat as he signaled that they were arriving. "Ok, ok, I promise to be careful Julia. Seriously, sometimes you act like my wife with how you nag." Harry had to take the phone away from his ear or risk losing his hearing as Julia screamed at him that she wouldn't have to nag if he wasn't so reckless. Sitting in front of him, Jade held back a laugh at her boss's expression. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry Julia. You don't nag and it's totally my fault but I have to go. Ok, talk to you later."

After Harry hung up, Jade let loose the chuckles she was holding back much to Harry chagrin. "Damn boss. Why do you let her nag you like that?"

Harry chuckled. "Julia and I are old friends. She has the right since she knows how reckless I can be at times. Heck, the last time I saw her before this was years ago and I had told her I would be right back when I was going to a meeting with my former mentor. My 'I'll be right back' turned out to last years without her knowing what happened to me. So can you blame her?" Unsaid but understood was that Harry probably would have been Rachel's father if he had come back like he said he would. While Julia and him never dated, they had been on the cusp before his disappearing act.

Knowing where Harry's thoughts were going and wanting to lighten the mood, Jade smiled impishly. "You know that once it gets out that you have a woman and her daughter living with you, people are gonna think that Satana left you cause Rachel's your love child with Julia, right?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "It's inevitable and I'm not gonna throw Julia and Rachel out just cause of some bad press. Julia is almost family and family takes care of each other no matter what other people think. I'll deal with it if it happens."

Jade smiled mischievously as the limo stopped in front of the Hellfire Club mansion. "You know, Julia is already acting like your wife. Why don't you make it official and marry her? I totally wouldn't mind a threesome with her."

Harry was about to retort that he wasn't ready for a serious relationship after breaking up with Satana when John knocked on the window outside. Glaring at Jade's smugly smiling face, Harry signaled that it was okay to open the door.

John saw Harry signal to open the door and did so, offering his hand to Jade as she stepped out. Jade took it and stepped out before brushing off some imaginary dirt while looking around with a serious look on her face. Harry followed behind, equally serious now that they were in public.

Harry took in the sight of the Hellfire Club Building before him. The Hellfire Club's headquarters was located at 840 Fifth Avenue, between 66th and 67th Streets. This placed it in Manhattan's East Side, only a few blocks away from the Avengers Mansion, which Harry found extremely ironic. It was a food location though since no one would look for a secret club so close to Avengers Mansion.

Harry had done some digging into the Club ever since Emma had invited him to join. From what he'd discovered, there were branches of the Club in almost every country in the world with the U.S. having one in both New York and Los Angeles. From what Harry had been able to uncover, the Hellfire Club had been around for almost 200 years and had catered to the most wealthy and influential people in the world since its founding.

On the outside, the club simply seemed like a simple stripper's club for the wealthy and famous to let loose. However, Harry had heard that some vaguely disturbing dealings had been made within those walls which Harry had to admit was only natural. The Inner Circle was made up of the most wealthy and influential of the entire Club which meant they were equally ambitious. Harry doubted he was the only one who joined with an ulterior motive. The only way he would survive would be to be more cunning and ruthless than the others as well as have better allies. Hopefully, Emma would be one of the latter.

Harry looked over at Jade who was standing beside him with large blue shades covering her eyes and a briefcase in hand. She was wearing her normal office wear consisting of a tight gray skirt that barely reached mid-thigh and a long-sleeved light blue jacket over a white blouse. Unlike her normal attire, this ensemble showed no cleavage although the jacket was only zipped up to just between her breasts. The ensemble emphasized her curves and femininity while still giving her a professional look. On Harry's other side, John was wearing his usual black tweed suit without a tie.

Jade had come along to protect him against Emma and any other telepath in case they turned on him. While Occlumency would protect him from weaker telepaths, it wouldn't do much against the more powerful ones which Harry knew Emma was. If Emma attacked him mentally, it would be Jade's job to kill her since she was immune to telepathic attack. Harry banked on them not knowing about Jade's immunity to give her the chance to kill their telepaths.

Of course, that was only if they turned hostile. If everything proceeded smoothly then Jade wouldn't be needed. Harry knew they would no doubt make Emma scan his mind to check he wasn't a threat and to make sure they could control him but Harry knew his Occlumency would be enough to protect his deepest secrets and plans. Well, at least he hoped it would be enough. If it wasn't he had a trap in his mind that Stephen said was lethal to even the most powerful telepaths. It would buy them time to get out if nothing else.

Harry looked toward Jade and saw her nod, showing that she didn't detect anyone watching them. At this, Harry discreetly cast protective enchantments over all three using his left hand. On his left hand, the ring on his ring finger glowed slightly, the symbol on the black stone shining.

Now that he was sure that they were safe from attacks to a certain extent, both mental and physical, Harry led the way into the club. At the door, the bouncer stopped them. "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Harry gave the bouncer a slightly irritated look but answered politely. "My name is Hadrian Peverell and I'm here on invitation by the Inner Circle."

The bouncer seemed to recognize him now as well as the fact he had come to be inaugurated as White King and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Mr. Peverell. It won't happen again. I was just doing my job."

Harry's look softened and he nodded. "I understand and no matter. May we pass?"

The bouncer nodded and opened the door for them to pass through.

The moment he entered, Harry was hit with the sound of loud music. As he entered, he caught sight of a few half-nude attractive women pole dancing in the back to the loud joyful exclamations of the men watching. To his right, Harry saw a bar and a few tables with men playing blackjack and poker all behind what he guessed was soundproof glass. The lighting was sensual near the back with the strippers while being serious near the poker tables. There were also private tables scattered between the entrance and the back with people sitting and either ordering drinks or just talking. He also saw a few men taking strippers through doors along the left wall which must be where they received private dances.

Harry took all this in within moments as Jade stood beside him with her briefcase in hand and John looked around scanning for threats. Harry sensed a familiar brush against his mind and gave a wry smile as he turned in the direction of the feeling.

Standing on the balcony overlooking the club was none other than Emma Frost. Even standing not far from the strippers and wearing considerably more clothing than them, Emma outshone them all in terms of sex appeal alone. The fact that she oozed confidence and the expectation to be obeyed also helped with that. While not interesting in a relationship at the moment, Harry had to admit that Emma cut an attractive figure and managed to make herself look like a leader even in her barely decent clothing.

Emma smiled as she saw Harry react to her light mental probe and discreetly waved him over. Emma watched as Hadrian and who she guessed were his personal secretary and bodyguard walked up the stairs toward her without causing anyone to trip or bumping into anyone. She discreetly read the mind of his secretary and found that while Emma could read her surface thoughts, it was much harder to read deeper than that meaning she had training against telepathy. The bodyguard was much the same.

Harry reached Emma with his usual charming smile in place and brought Emma's hand up to kiss the back of it. "Good evening, my lady. May I say that having you as my guide this evening will make this entire expedition worth it no matter the outcome." This time around, Harry wasn't using his aura to affect Emma, not wanting to make anyone suspicious if the people around them started to act strangely. His aura worked in a wide area of effect way and he couldn't make it affect Emma alone. He could put magic into his voice to make himself sound smoother and more seductive as well as let her lower her guard slightly but he didn't want to risk her realizing what he was doing once he revealed he was magical. He wanted her on his side after all.

Harry was happy to see that he didn't need any of that to attract Emma as he saw her discreetly take in deeper breaths to emphasize her bust and standing in a way that emphasized her long, creamy legs. It soothed Harry's ego to know that he could attract women without any extra help.

Emma noticed where Harry's eyes flickered to and internally smiled to herself as she saw him look her over. She didn't look into his mind to increase his arousal as she usually would though. She had finally come to the conclusion as to why she had acted so strangely when they first met and it tied into why she couldn't read his mind as well. She guessed that Hadrian had trained his mind against telepaths much like his bodyguard and secretary but took it a step further by creating a sort of Trojan Horse. She guessed than when she tried to read his mind when they first met, he slipped in a sort of Trojan Horse into her own mind which tore down her defenses.

It was a highly advanced mental move and very few telepaths could do it without years of experience. This made her wary of facing him in mental battle due to not wanting to antagonize him when she didn't know the full extent of his abilities.

Emma smiled demurely at Harry's words. "You flatter me, Lord Peverell. We're meeting in the upper floor to inaugurate you. Unfortunately, your secretary and bodyguard must wait here. Only Inner Circle member are allowed to the third floor. I promise that they will be well attended to while they wait."

Both Jade and John stiffened slightly at the idea of leaving Harry alone with a group of people of unknown power but Harry waved them down. "It's okay. I'm sure I'll be fine. You two stay here and enjoy yourselves while I get inaugurated. We can celebrate my new position once I come back."

Jade looked rebellious since the idea of them being separated meant she would be that much farther from me if the Inner Circle became hostile but John placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Very well, boss. We'll wait for you here."

Harry nodded to them and followed Emma up to the third floor, glad they had agreed. While it may seem like a bad idea, it would be worse to show fear or uncertainty. Like sharks smelling blood, they would fall on him with a frenzy. In this world, neither being the strongest nor the most intelligent was important but rather the illusion of being both. All know that it's a front but since no one can be sure how much is a front and how much is truth unless they have concrete proof, no one would be willing to risk it.

Harry followed Emma's shapely behind up the stairs, making no attempt to hide where his eyes were. It would give Emma the illusion that she had some kind of hold over him while making him seem easy to manipulate by beautiful women. Both are false and would allow him an advantage over the others.

Harry was eventually led into a large room with several people hidden in the shadows of the room. Harry had to admit it was a good way to unnerve most people. Everyone could see him and Emma but he couldn't see anyone else. A basic but still effective strategy.

Someone stepped forward into the light, revealing himself to be Sebastian Shaw, founder and owner of Shaw Industries and a billionaire by age 40. Harry wasn't surprised he was there.

"Welcome, Lord Peverell," said Shaw crisply. "We have gathered here to welcome you into the coveted position of White King. Yesterday, we observed you and found you worthy of the elated position. However, first we must have a vote to ensure your entrance. What say you, member of the Circle?"

That seemed to be Emma's cue because Harry felt her familiar mental presence slowly enter his mind and he let his Occlumency barriers down slightly to let her. Not enough to alert her that he let her enter but enough that she would believe his barriers were weaker than they were. While she searched his more recent memories, Harry made sure to hide every scrap or clue about his true intentions, making her think he had joined simply to get closer to her and for greater power. The former was to appeal to her ego while the latter was what Harry knew they expected from an ambitious young man.

Once Emma was done, she retreated from his mind and nodded at Shaw, letting him know that Harry was trustworthy. Harry showed no sign that he knew that she had managed to get through his barriers and instead had a small knowing smile on his face as he heard a slow chorus of 'Accepted' come from around him, some more grudging than others. Harry made sure to memorize each person's voice and the emotions within it to see who were possible allies and which weren't. Harry was glad to see Emma didn't bother to hide her happiness at his unanimous acceptance.

Only Shaw was left and he grimaced slightly when he saw how easily Harry had been accepted. Harry had no doubts that if Shaw said no then he wouldn't be accepted. However, with Emma signaling that he was trustworthy he had no leg to stand on and denying his entrance would lower his influence over the other members, especially Emma. The latter would be because it would be saying that he didn't trust her which would damage their partnership.

Knowing this, Shaw only had one choice. "Accepted. Welcome, Lord Perverell as the new White King of the New York charter of the Hellfire Club."

Harry bowed his head slightly in acceptance and rose it when the lights came on, revealing the other Inner Circle members.

Harry recognized Donal Pierce (who Harry remembered had sounded reluctant to let him join) and Harry Leland. Both were rich men with powerful connections and Harry wasn't surprised to see them there.

What _did_ surprise him was that other than them and Emma he only saw one other woman talking to Shaw at the moment. _'Only three other members?' _thought Harry in surprise._ 'I didn't sense anyone leave so that means they must have thrown their voices to sound like more. The coup must have killed off all of the old Circle and these are the only ones he's recruited so far. That gives me an opening to put a few of my own people in the empty spots...'_

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Shaw speaking. "Lord Peverell." Harry turned to see Shaw studying him with the unknown woman beside him. "I've been informed that you are _gifted_ much like us. Would you show us what that is?"

Harry outwardly smiled while inwardly his mind was going at a mile per minute, carefully hidden behind his Occlumency barriers. _'Clever. If I refuse, I seem like an untrustworthy person and won't gain allies. However, if I do I show my hand for him to plan against. I can hide my strength but if I seem too __weak no one will stand beside me and if I show everything they can plan against me if they don't take my side. Hmmmm... why not seem weak and strong at the same time?'_

Harry nodded his acceptance. "Well, my mutant power is botanopathy or the ability to manipulate plants." Harry raised a hand and a vine came through the nearby window and curled around his hand. "However... my main strength is the fact that I'm a wizard."

Donal Pierce scoffed. "Wizard? Magic? Please, do not take us for fools. There is no such thing!"

Harry smirked and twisted the top of his cane. Before their eyes, the cane changed into a pure black twelve inch wand with a silver dragon on the hilt. Harry waved his wand toward a table near Pierce and before their eyes it turned into a lion. The lion roared at Pierce causing the blond haired and blue eyed man to jump slightly before taking slow steps backward.

"Still don't believe me, Pierce?" said Harry mockingly. Harry knew that he wouldn't gain Pierce as an ally. His disparagement of Harry and reluctance to let him join said that much and so Harry had to prove his superiority over him to make him cower. "Or do you need a greater demonstration?"

Pierce flinched as the lion started to stalk him and nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, it's fine. I believe you!"

Harry smiled mockingly and waved his wand over the lion, causing it to turn back to a table. Everyone relaxed at that and Harry turned his 'wand' back into a cane again.

Harry turned back to Shaw with a challenging smile as Shaw studied him intently. "Will that be all Mr. Shaw?"

Shaw left eye twitched at the slight of being called 'Mr.' while he was forced to call Harry Lord due to his status as Lord Peverell. Shaw gave him a fake smile and nodded. "Yes, that is all. You will make a wonderful addition to the Circle. Now let us go downstairs and celebrate."

Shaw turned to Emma, no doubt to ask her to accompany him as his date, only to see her walking toward Harry with a seductive smile. Harry caught the interested and predatory look in her eyes when he used magic and if nothing else, was now sure that she was considering backing him over Shaw if it came to it. "My King, would you like to be my escort for the celebration downstairs?"

Harry gave his best charming smile and offered her his arm. "Why, it would be an honor."

With that, Harry and Emma walked downstairs leaving a slightly fuming Shaw behind.

* * *

**10:27 pm, Friday; March 7th, 2003**

**Harry's penthouse apartment, PCB headquarters, New York**

**Day of White King inauguration**

As Harry entered his penthouse apartment with a sigh, Harry had to admit that the meeting went better than expected. The fact that the Circle was still missing so many members was unexpected but a great boon. It meant Harry had a chance to place his own men in those positions. The fact that Emma was already openly considering him over Shaw was also a bonus. Of everyone there, Harry considered her the greatest threat. Harry's Occlumency wouldn't stand up to her telepathic power so she could disable him if it came down to it. That was something he would have to rectify.

Still, he came out better than he expected. The members knew he had magic but didn't know what that entitled. No doubt they'd brush up on their contacts and myths to see what was the extent of his abilities but that would give them an overblown idea of his power. Myths always exaggerated the powers of wizards but they would believe that it was possible for him to do those things. Harry had no doubt they had contacts that could tell them about wizards but the lack of info on a Hadrian Peverell would make them wary about him. An unknown enemy is always more dangerous than a known one no matter how strong the known enemy was.

Like Sun Tzu said, _"All warfare is based on deception. __Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near.__"_

He made them underestimate his mutant power while making his magic seem stronger than it was. It would prove useful in the future.

Harry was undoing his tie and hanging his suit in the closet when he froze as he felt the air shift slightly. Recognizing the feeling, Harry turned toward his bed where he saw two women sitting at the edge of it.

The first woman was perfect in every aspect; perfectly sized breasts, perfectly shaped legs and a body to die for...literally. This was because her beauty was akin to the beauty of a beautiful killed at her prime. The beauty only achieved by death before the body starts to rot. Despite this, Harry knew that many men would give their right arm for a chance to bed this woman if they saw her walking down the street. Luckily, or unluckily depending how you think about it, all men (excluding Harry himself) would see this woman once in their lifetime... and only _once._ The woman was wearing a black one piece that contrasted greatly with her deathly pale skin and perfectly complimented her dark eyes and black lipstick. She had a knowing smirk on her face as if she knew the effect she was having on Harry even with the knowledge of what she was.

The second woman had a different kind of beauty to her, a more down to nature beauty. She had dark black hair barely visible under the green hood of the robes she was wearing. While the robes covered her completely, except for her bare feet and face, they did nothing to detract from the mature curves of her body that Harry knew had attracted many a God-king of the pantheons. She had an almost motherly air to her while still giving off an aura of being unchanging and eternal.

Harry knew these woman well, being one woman's 'master' and the other's champion: these were Death of the Endless and Gaea the Mother of Gods themselves.

Harry quickly kneeled before the two forces of nature, showing his deference to them. "My Ladies, I did not know you would be coming to visit. Please excuse me for not readying the room for you." Harry knew that Gaea didn't care how messy his room was, in fact the messier the better for her, but Death believed everything should always be in order since one never knew when it was there time to die.

A pragmatic outlook if it wasn't so morbid in its insinuation.

Gaea gave him a soft smile before speaking. "Rise, my champion. I have told you many times that you need not kneel before me."

Harry nodded and stood on his feet, causing Death to cock an eyebrow in curiosity. "You do not ask me if you should rise?"

Harry gave her a stoic look. "Technically, I am your master so I shouldn't have to. Even if I wasn't, I would not kneel if it was only you. You do not respect men who go on their knees before you."

Harry saw the slightest hint of respect enter Death's eyes as she smiled dangerously. "Hmmm... I knew letting you be my master was the right choice." Her voice was a dangerous purr, lulling you into a false sense of security that many men would fall prey to. Harry had no illusions as to her feelings towards him being her master. It was necessary for her plans but the fact that she had someone to rule over her galled her fiercely.

Death is not supposed to have a master. Death is inevitable. Death is absolute. Death comes to even gods and none can escape her. The idea of such a force having a master... needless to say, Harry never dared to exercise his rights as her master. He preferred _not_ to make an enemy out of her thank you very much.

Harry ignored Death's teasing as she positioned herself in the best way to emphasize her beauty and turned to Gaea. "My Lady, may I ask why you two are here?"

Instantly, both deities lost all trace of merriment, the mask of humanity being lost and revealing the simple fact that they were no longer human if they ever were. Gaea had given up her status as an Elder God to join with the Earth, becoming the force of nature itself while Death never had humanity to speak of. Both simply wear the mask of humanity to put him at ease and make it easier to speak with him. The fact that they dropped it now said volumes of the seriousness of their words.

And as Harry feared, Death's next words terrified Harry. "The Phoenix is here on Earth."

Harry tried to hold back the urge to break out in a cold sweat and panic. Harry would be forgiven for his actions considering what her words implied. Death had basically said that the Phoenix Force, the embodiment of Life, Death's opposite and basically God's executioner whenever he decided a planet or species had stopped evolving and had outlived their usefulness was here on Earth. A being known to turn entire planets to ash and at times, even entire universes.

Yeah, excuse Harry for being _slightly_ terrified.

And to top things off, the Phoenix Force was a telepathic and telekinetic force, two things Harry had no true defense against.

_Wonderful_.

Harry cleared his throat and tried to not let his trepidation at the fact that _the Phoenix Force was on Earth!_ show. "How do you know this if you don't mind me asking? I know that the Phoenix Force has been missing for a few months now but how do you know it's _here_?"

Death smiled predatorily and sashayed toward him before trailing a finger down his clothed chest. "Are you questioning my abilities?"

Harry discreetly gulped at the loaded question before answering in what he hoped was a conciliatory tone. He might technically be her master, but as she had reminded him before, there have been many servants who've killed their masters. "No, my Lady. However, I find it... _strange_ that of all places in the multiverse the Phoenix goes to _this_ world, in _this _timeline, in _this _dimension. The same place where I, Gaea's champion and Death's 'master', exist as well. It sounds too... _convenient_."

Harry saw Gaea look toward a black faced Death before looking back at him. "Yes... it does. However, it is the truth. Even now I can feel its presence on my planet. However, its presence is too overwhelming to accurately pinpoint it. _That_... we leave to you. Your mission is simple. You are to locate the Phoenix Force and …._ persuade_ it to return to its duties. Already things that should have been forgotten are getting restless. If the Phoenix stays here too long or worse, something happens to it, those things will come back... and that is something we do _not_ want."

Harry shivered as he understood what Gaea meant. The Phoenix Force was not just God's right hand and executioner. It was also the warden to a prison that held beings so twisted and just _wrong_ that they threatened even Death of the Endless herself. Considering that Death of the Endless was the master of all the different aspects of Death in every universe in existence... something that could threaten her position is vaguely terrifying to imagine.

Harry nodded his understanding. "Very well, my Ladies. I will do as you command. Leave it to me."

With that, Gaea disappeared, leaving him alone with Lady Death.

Both were silent before Harry spoke. "Was there something else, my lady?"

Death smiled dangerously before circling Harry predatorily. "Yes, there is. I just want to _stress_ the fact that the Phoenix Force _must_ return to its duties. I fear that the Phoenix Force is currently either bonded with its host in this reality or even taken human form. I don't have to tell you why this is a bad thing, correct?"

Harry winced and shook his head.

There was a _reason_ that beings such as Death and Gaea lost their humanity when they ascended. Forces of nature such as them cause a lot of destruction, both good and evil, just by existing. Having human feelings was a quick way to invite madness.

An example was Death herself. How would she be if she felt compassion for every soul that she ever collected? After all this time she would have either gone insane in guilt, abandoned her duties, or even stopped death out of some misbegotten attempt to stop the 'atrocity'. In order to prevent this, most ascended beings such as Death lost their ability to feel, which let them do their jobs without fear of going insane.

How would the Phoenix Force, a being that has destroyed countless planets, races and even universes, react to suddenly having human feelings?

Harry could only feel dread fill him at the idea and he knew it wouldn't end well.

Death saw the expression on Harry's face and nodded. "Exactly. We must stop this before the Phoenix Force fractures itself from the guilt." Death stopped when it was nose to nose with Harry and looked at him with soul-piercing eyes. "Do not fail as you failed Nicholas and Diane." With those words, Death disappeared.

Harry was left alone in his room, trying to control the guilt in his heart at Death's words without success.

Harry's mind went back in time, to his lowest moment and the cause for his current quest.

* * *

**_August 15__th__, 1998_**

**_A hidden magical village in Ireland_**

_Harry was kneeling in the middle of a burning village, bodies lying everywhere. There were hundreds of dead around him, both adults and even children. The village was silent except for the sounds of burning buildings and the wind passing through the once prosperous village._

_Harry was blind to all of this. All he could see was the dead face of his once best friend, Diane. Looking up with unseeing eyes at the sky, as if asking why this happened but receiving no answer._

_Harry was silently sobbing as he stared down at his friend's corpse, knowing that it was all his fault._

"_I'm sorry, Deedee." sobbed Harry. "I'm _so _sorry. This is my fault. I promised you and Nick and I broke both those promises. This is all my fault."_

_The dead body of Diane Carter gave no answer, silent in death and giving Harry no assurances as she did in life._

_And in the middle of Harry's bare chest was a small pulsing red circle, beating in rhythm with his own heartbeat._

* * *

**11:15 pm, Friday; March 7th, 2003**

**Harry's penthouse apartment, PCB headquarters, New York**

**Day of White King inauguration**

Harry was sitting on his bed, with a bottle of scotch in his right hand and a glass cup full of scotch in his left. Harry drank down the scotch in the glass cup with a single gulp and was about to fill it again before stopping.

Throwing the glass cup away where it shattered against the wall, Harry drank directly from the bottle, trying to drink away the memories crossing his mind of his greatest failure.

Stopping for a moment, Harry put down the scotch and reached up to undo his shirt. Opening it, Harry looked down at his chest before waving his left hand over it, undoing the powerful illusion he almost permanently had over it.

As the illusion fell, a circle of red light was seen where his heart was. It beat with the rhythm of his heartbeat, as if mocking him of both his failure to save Diane and his failure to avenge her.

Harry closed his eyes in pain before laying back on his bed and letting sleep take him.

That night his dreams were full of the cost of broken promises and sins that could never be forgiven.

**AN: And there's chapter 2!**

**I hope you liked the chapter. As you can see, Emma was acting that way due to Harry's aura affecting her. I DID say that Harry is ruthless and manipulative when it comes to achieving his goals. He used his aura to cause her to act like a school girl with a crush to better manipulate her. You'll see why next chapter.**

**For those wondering about Rose, she'll show up next chapter as well and you'll see what's been happening in Britain since Harry left.**

**The red circle on Harry's chest? You'll just have to wait and see! Lol.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	3. Not a Hero

**Chapter 3 – Not a Hero**

******Disclaimer:******** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******AN: Just a quick notice that I changed a few dates in the last two chapters. It was mostly just the year since it didn't fit with what I had planned since it was too early so I skipped to 2003 instead of the 2002 it originally was. If I had kept it at 2002, then Rose would have been in her 2****nd**** year and incapable of going to Hogsmeade.**

******I also changed Rose and Nathan physical looks in chapter 1. Their looks are related to their mutant powers which is why I changed them. **

******Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

******_Friday, 8:32pm; November 14_****_th_****_, 1993_**

******_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Great Britain_**

******_Harry's third year; Rose's age: 5_**

_Rose whimpered as pulled her tiny raggedy blanket around her form, trying to keep herself as warm as possible in the cupboard under the stairs._

_Rose had been under her Uncle and Aunt's _loving_ care for almost a week now and she had been thoroughly miserable since. Her parents had left her here under her relatives' care instead of leaving her with their house-elves like always due to thinking it not being healthy for her to spend all her time with only house-elves for company. They would be going on yet _another_ trip to see a specialist who might know how Nathan survived 5 years ago._

_They had left Rose with her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon thinking she could connect with her muggle roots and connect with them._

_But the only thing she'd gotten from them since the moment her parents left was cold disdain and hatred. The first thing they did when her parents left was burn all her things except for a few of her more worn clothing, saying freaks like her didn't need toys. Rose had cried as her things were burned in front of her and when she tried to protest, Vernon had slapped her._

_It had been the first time she'd ever been hit, at least that hard. Sure, Harry had sometimes punished her when she did something bad but he'd never hurt her._

_But Vernon didn't seem to care about that because he didn't even feel sorry about it and even encouraged her cousin Dudley to hit her too. He said that freaks like her needed to be taught their place._

_Rose had broken down when she saw them break the toy wand she'd gotten from Harry last year. She'd __loved that wand, even knowing it was just a toy because it was from her favorite brother Harry. The __only thing she'd managed to save other than her clothes was the silver dolphin locket Harry had given her for her birthday this year. Inside the locket, it held one of the few family photos that showed the entire family. It had been taken during one of the few times her parents and Nathan had been home during the summer._

_Rose hid the locket under her baggy clothing every time she left the cupboard so that it wouldn't be taken from her like everything else. She wouldn't know what she'd do if they took that too._

_Rose held her stomach as it grumbled due to lack of food. Rose hadn't eaten all day due to her being __too 'freakish' to know how to cook on the stove. Rose had gotten her left hand slightly burned this morning when she tried and instead of consoling her like Harry would, they had smacked her for almost burning breakfast and sent her to the cupboard. They hadn't let her out all day and she hadn't eaten since yesterday. _

_Rose would have left the cupboard to get something to eat now that everyone was asleep but they had locked her in. In order to distract herself from her stomach's grumbling, Rose looked at the picture in her locket._

_In the little light that came from through the cupboard door, Rose could see the picture in her locket. In it, she was sitting on Harry's shoulders waving at the camera while Harry faked her being too heavy to lift while every now and then sending a frown at the people next to him. Next to him, her parents were waving at the camera, each having a hand on Nathan's shoulder who was between them. Nathan looked embarrassed and every now and then sent an envious glance in Rose's direction._

_Rose missed her family. She missed Grey, the lazy, gray-colored kneazle that Harry had gotten her when she was three so she wouldn't be so lonely when he wasn't there. She missed Libby, the family house elf and her funny way of talking. She missed Nathan and the stupid pranks he pulled whenever he was home that never failed to make Harry laugh and rub Nathan's head in brotherly pride. She missed her mother's smile and her father's laugh, rare though it was that she saw them._

_But most of all, she missed her Harry. Her beloved older brother who told her stories and tucked her in at night whenever their parents weren't home, which was often._

_She missed his soft voice as he consoled her every time she cried because she missed her parents._

_But most of all, she missed how Harry protected her and always told her she was his little dolphin because she loved to swim._

_Rose cried slightly as she wondered what she had done to be left here. Maybe she had complained too much about Mum and Dad not being there all the time and they had sent her here as punishment? Did they not love her anymore because she was bad?_

_Did Harry not love her anymore?_

_Rose cried harder at that thought. She hadn't gotten a single letter from Harry since she'd arrived. He usually sent a letter every other day but she hadn't gotten any since she got here. Maybe he thought she was bad too and didn't want anything to do with her?_

_Rose's depressive thoughts were brought to a halt by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. __Rose pressed her ear to the cupboard door as she heard the knocks come again, this time managing to wake up her Uncle Vernon much to his loud grumbling._

_Rose listened as Vernon walked down the stairs above the cupboard and toward the front door, grumbling all the way, before opening it._

"_Who are you and what are you doing at my house this time of night?" yelled Vernon angrily. "Normal people sleep at this time, you know?"_

_A familiar voice answered causing Rose's heart to race as she pressed closer to the door to listen._

"_I'm very sorry, sir," said the familiar voice of her brother Harry. "I'm just wondering if you've seen my sister, Rose. I was told she was left in your care a week ago."_

_Rose could almost imagine Vernon's face turning that familiar shade of purple she'd associated with him getting much more willing to commit violence and hoped nothing happened to her brother._

"_There is no one named Rose in this house!" yelled Vernon angrily. "I don't want any of your freaks to come here ever again!"_

_Rose didn't hear anything for a moment before her brother's voice came again, causing her heart to plummet._

"_I'm very sorry for bothering you then," came Harry's cold answer. "I'll just be on my way."_

_Not wanting her brother to leave her here any longer, Rose knocked on the cupboard door loudly. "Harry! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! Harry!"_

_For a moment, Rose thought he hadn't heard her. However, eventually her brother's voice returned, this time colder and angrier than she'd ever heard._

"_What was that I heard in your cupboard?" asked Harry coldly. "It sounded like a person."_

_Vernon started to sputter before apparently finding his anger again. "Nothing! Just rats. I'm calling the exterminator to deal with it tomorrow. Now-Hey! You can't enter my house like that! Now see he-!"_

_Suddenly, the cupboard door opened, almost causing Rose to tumble out due to her leaning on she regained her balance, Rose looked up to a sight that almost caused her to cry out in relief._

_Standing there in what she recognized as his Hogwarts uniform was none other than her brother, Harry Potter. She was just as she remembered seeing him almost three weeks ago with his wild hair and green eyes. He looked slightly disheveled, almost like he'd had to fight to get through which was probably true, actually._

_What was different was his eyes. When he first saw her and the state she was in, they expressed shock. However, as it slowly sunk in that yes, this _was_ his beloved sister Rose, rage took over. He took in her skinny frame, signaling at bad nutrition since she arrived and the bruise on her face and his rage spiked. His normally cheerful emerald eyes turned into emerald flames of pure rage that caused Rose __to let out an involuntary whimper._

_Realizing this, Harry's face turned carefully blank even as his eyes still showed some of his hidden anger before he took off his Hogwarts cloak, revealing his normal Muggle clothing underneath, and covered Rose in it. Then, ignoring Vernon's protests, Harry picked up Rose who eagerly went into her brother's arms. When vernon tried to move toward them, Harry sent him such a cold glare that he froze on the spot, too scared to do anything._

_Rose buried her face into her brother's shoulders, relishing in his warmth and the safety it inspired. He had come. Her Harry had actually come for her. Her earlier fears of him no longer loving her had vanished like wind in the desert as she cried into his shoulder in relief._

_Rose heard Harry ask her where her things were and she answered, "I don't have anything else. They __burned everything when I got here. I'm sorry, Harry. They broke the toy wand you gave me. I'm sorry."_

_Harry shushed her. "It's okay, my little dolphin. I'll buy you another one. The fact that you're okay is what matters."_

_It seemed as if Vernon found his courage again since he took the chance to speak. "Now see here! You can't just barge in to my house as if you own it! As for the little _freak_, she got what she deserved and-"_

_Vernon was cut off by the feel of Harry's wand pressing itself against his neck as well as the emerald flames in Harry's eyes that sent a shiver of terror down his back._

"_The only reason I don't kill where you stand, _Dursley_, is that I don't know a spell good enough to make you _suffer_ for what you've done." Harry was saying in the coldest voice Rose had ever heard him speak in. She also noticed that the ground seemed to be shaking slightly and the trees outside looked like they were leaning closer to them."__Rest assured, though, I will be back. I always pay back my debts."_

_With that, Harry carried Rose out of the house and back onto the street, leaving her Uncle Vernon sputtering behind them and her Aunt Petunia, who had been standing at the top of the stairs since Harry knocked on the door, looking at Harry's back in terror._

_Once outside, Harry walked down the street until he reached an alley out of sight of any of the houses. Once inside the alley, Harry called for Libby who appeared with a _pop!_ of displaced air._

"_Master Harry! You called for Libby?" asked Libby in her normal squeaky voice._

_Harry smiled down at Libby and nodded. "Yes, Libby. Can you pop us back to Potter Manor? I've never taken a passenger before and I don't want to risk splinching Rose."_

_Libby seemed to notice Rose's form covered in Harry's cloak in his arms and gasped at the bruise on her face. "Mistress Rose?! Who did this?!"_

_Harry jaw clenched before answering. "It was those _bastard_ Dursleys. But that doesn't matter now. We need to get her home so she can get better."_

_Libby nodded and grabbed Harry's arm before snapping her fingers, causing them to disappear with a __pop and appear in the foyer of Potter Manor._

_Rose looked around at the familiar room with relief filling her, happy to finally be back home._

_Harry turned to Libby. "Can you whip up a soup please. Rose is obviously hungry but is too tired to eat anything heavy so a soup will have to do till breakfast. Once you're done, take it up to Rose's room. She'll eat it there."_

_Libby bowed to Harry before replying in her squeaky voice. "At once, Master Harry" With that, Libby disappeared with a pop. _

_Rose snuggled into her brother's shoulder as he carried her to her room, pinching herself discreetly to make sure this wasn't a dream. Wincing in pain, Rose's smile grew as that proved that this was true and __she wasn't just dreaming this as she had been wont to do the last two nights._

_Rose was brought out of her thoughts by the sight of the door to her room opening and once again taking in the sight of her room._

_Rose's room was a soft blue color similar to the color of waves. Her brother had painstakingly decorated it by hand before animating it with magic with various themes from fish to even a killer whale was drawn along the east wall to make it seem as if she was underwater. The fact that the fish and other creatures swam along the walls as if they really alive made it seem as if Rose was deep underwater, which comforted her for some reason._

_The sight of her familiar room brought a small smile to Rose's face which widened when she saw Grey, her tabby gray colored kneazle appear from under her bed with an irritated yowl due to being woken up._

_Harry gently put her on her bed where Grey jumped onto the bed and snuggled into Rose's willing arms. Once done with that, Harry pulled out his wand and gently waved it over the bruise on her face as a soft green glow came from the wand's tip._

_Rose felt the bruise retreat until her face no longer hurt before her brother continued down over her body, his face becoming more stormy the more bruises he found. Realizing what he was finding, Rose stopped him by purposely yawning, bringing his attention to her and realizing she must be tired from her ordeal. Harry gently pulled back the covers of her bed and helped Rose snuggle into it before speaking softly. "I know you're tired but you need to eat before sleeping. You're too thin for not having gone without eating only a day so that means they must have been starving you all week. Libby will bring a good soup soon."_

_As if his words summoned her, Libby appeared with a _pop!, _carrying a medium-sized bowl of bouillabaisse, her favorite fish soup. It even had some soft bread beside it, Libby knowing how Rose loved to dip bread into her soup to eat. Rose smiled as she saw the bouillabaisse was made of red robin fish variety which was her favorite before thanking Libby and digging in. Libby smiled and disappeared with a _pop!

_Harry watched in concern and barely concealed anger as Rose tore into the soup like a person who hadn't eaten in days. While part of it could be due to her being a growing girl and having always had a big appetite, most of it was due to the poor nutrition she'd had this past week after years of being used __to eating her fill. _

_Rose eventually emptied the bowl within a few minutes before yawning. "I'm sleepy, Harry."_

_Nodding his acceptance, Harry took the bowl and banished it into the kitchen before helping Rose into bed. Once that was done, he turned to leave her room. However, Rose stopped all thoughts of that by quickly grabbing his arm before he could leave the room._

"_Don't leave," pleaded Rose. "Please."_

_Harry sighed and passed a hand through Rose's hair. "I need to get in contact with our parents to let them know what's happened. Didn't they contact you at all while you were with the Dursleys?"_

_Rose shook her head sadly. "No. They just left me with them on Monday and I haven't heard from __anyone since." Rose started to tear up despite her attempts to stop it. "I thought you didn't love me anymore."_

_A flash of rage crossed Harry's face, only for it to be replaced by sorrow as Rose started crying. "Oh, Rosie. My little dolphin. I could never _not_ love you. You're my favorite sister."_

_Rose let loose a laugh through her tears. "I'm your only sister."_

"_See. That means your position is safe for all of time." said Harry cheekily. The cheeky smile left his face when Rose refused to let him go and he sighed. "Alright. I'll contact our parents tomorrow morning. Scoot over so I can fit."_

_Rose obediently moved over to give Harry space to fit under the covers in the full-sized bed. Once he took off his shoes, Harry slipped under the covers beside Rose where she snuggled into his chest._

_Rose let out a sigh of relief as a wave of safety washed over her as the familiar scent of her brother's body. His body next to hers helped push back the memories of her time with the Dursleys and reminded her of times when her beloved brother told her stories of handsome knights and the beautiful princesses rescued by them._

_It was at that moment that Rose decided Harry was _her_ knight. Her hero. Harry would always be there to protect her._

_Harry meant home._

_Harry meant _safety_._

* * *

******7:11 am, Saturday; March 15****th****, 2003**

******3****rd**** year girls dormitory, Hufflepuff basement, Hogwarts**

******Hogsmeade weekend trip**

Rose's eyes slowly opened as she woke up for the day. Copper lamps cast a warm light over her four-poster bed, which had a patchwork quilt that was used for extra warmth during the cold nights. Rose sleepily studied the copper bed warmers hanging on the walls and absently wondered why they were there since she never used them. She never got cold despite what her roommates said. Yawning, she rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table only to groan when she saw the time.

Childishly pulling the covers over her head, Rose tried to go back to sleep to no avail. She wondered why she had gotten up so early only to freeze when the answer came to mind.

With a huge smile that someone would have to nuke off her face to get rid of, Rose quickly got off her bed only to end up falling to the floor when her feet got tangled in the sheets. Groaning in pain, Rose quickly got over it as she ran toward the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Today was Hogsmeade weekend which meant that Harry would be coming to visit. The letter on her bedside table that had come yesterday confirmed his attendance today. She couldn't wait to see her eldest brother again.

As the water from the shower fell onto her face, Rose thought back to the dream she'd had.

The dream had been a memory of when Harry had saved her from the Dursleys. Rose remembered the screaming match that occurred the next day between Harry and her father. Harry had been livid that James had had the gall to just abandon his own daughter with people he didn't even know that well and had been proven to hate magicals without even checking on her. Meanwhile, James had been angry at Harry learning to apparate without permission and using it to leave Hogwarts grounds. The fight only ended when Lily intervened and said both were wrong and what was done was done. They made an unspoken agreement that Harry would from then on watch over Rose whenever they were busy and never leave her with someone else again.

Rose didn't realize until years later that that day marked the beginning of Harry's slow distancing from his parents. Summers became far tenser whenever their parents and Harry were in the same room until Harry and their parents barely spoke.

Rose often wondered how Harry got away with leaving Hogwarts whenever he wanted. It wasn't until after Harry left that she learned that he had threatened Dumbledore and his parents with giving his memories of Rose's condition when he found her to Amelia Bones and making it public knowledge. Being pro-muggle supporters, the fact that the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived was abused by muggles would have badly damaged their reputations and political stance as well as galvanized their political rivals into attacking them.

Not wanting that to happen and their parents outright refusing to mess with Harry's mind to make him forget, Dumbledore had no choice but to give Harry permission to leave the school grounds whenever he wanted. This was something Harry often took advantage of to either visit Rose, his muggle friends at times or... _other _activities which involved things she still didn't know about.

Either way, that event marked Harry as her protector and guardian as he basically raised her until his departure. While he still hadn't taken her with him, Harry often visited her, and Nathan before their falling out, regularly. Though this was only when they were not with their parents or Dumbledore since he didn't wish to speak with either of them.

Rose huffed in anger as she remembered Nathan's attitude lately.

Nathan had long been under pressure by both their parents and Dumbledore to be the best in everything. When he was young, he was trained by Dumbledore and this increased the pressure by everyone to be the best since he was trained by THE Albus Dumbledore. When Harry beat Dumbledore when he was barely 18, it only increased the expectations people had of Nathan to ridiculous proportions. After all, if the Hufflepuff son could beat Dumbledore at age 17, then Nathan should be the second coming of Merlin.

So when Nathan reached Hogwarts, he was expected to be the best of his year, which he was... but not the best to have ever attended Hogwarts. Nathan quickly became frustrated as every time he achieved something, he would be unconsciously compared to his brother and found lacking. If he achieved a spell within a week, he would hear that Harry accomplished it within a day. If he got an O in a class, he would hear that Harry got an O+ when he was Nathan's age. The professors never openly stated it, but most were disappointed that Nathan wasn't as brilliant or perhaps even better than Harry was. Snape even openly stated once that apparently all the good genes went to Harry leaving Nathan with the only the weak and useless ones.

The only thing that Nathan had that he wasn't compared to his brother in was Quidditch. Harry never joined a Quidditch team during his time at Hogwarts and it was the one place that was solely Nathan's.

Rose turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself and another around her black hair as she walked back to her room to get dressed. Getting an idea, Rose concentrated and slowly, ever so slowly, the water started to float off her body and accumulate in an orb in front of her. Rose tried not to lose concentration as the excitement of managing to get more control of her powers filled her and continued to dry herself.

However, a particularly loud snore from one of her roommates startled Rose and she lost concentration, causing the orb to drop and splash the ground in front of her and creating a large puddle.

Huffing in frustration, Rose drew her wand and vanished the water before starting to get dressed once more. Her mind wandered back to her previous thoughts and musings as she dried her hair.

Rose vaguely understood Nathan's feelings on the matter since she suffered under the same expectations, though less so since she wasn't the "Boy-Who-Lived" and expected to be the best in everything. However, she learned to ignore and simply try the best she could. Harry had told them both to ignore other people's expectations and simply be themselves.

However, Nathan couldn't seem to do that and was constantly frustrated by his perceived 'failure' to be better than Harry. This eventually turned into anger at Harry himself for being so much more talented than him and made the relationship between Harry and Nathan turn sour.

This eventually culminated into an argument between Harry and Nathan when Harry tried to convince Nathan that Dumbledore wasn't as perfect as he seemed and Nathan defended him. This happened due to the presence of the Philosopher's Stone in Rose's first year and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets last year. Harry had told them that Dumbledore had stolen the stone from Nicholas claiming that it wasn't safe with Nicholas despite the latter managing to protect it from dozens of Dark Lords over the centuries just fine. The fact that he now couldn't even do anything to stop the attacks proved that he was either incompetent or willingly let it happen.

Nathan had gotten angry and said Dumbledore would never do that and that Harry was just making stuff up. The argument had continued for a while before Nathan stated that Dumbledore was always right and if he said the Stone wasn't safe with Nicholas then it wasn't. He then went on to say that Dumbledore could protect it better since he was the strongest wizard in the world and if he couldn't stop the monster of the Chamber then no one could. Harry had angrily retorted that if that was true then that meant Harry was now the strongest since Harry beat him all those years ago.

This caused the argument to take a darker turn since it reminded Nathan of how much more powerful Harry was than him and caused all his frustrations to come out. Only Rose having been there when she wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmeade where they were fighting stopped Nathan from getting physical. A fight Rose knew Nathan would lose since, unlike Harry, Nathan never trained physically and instead relied solely on his magic.

Since then, Nathan ignored all of Harry's letters and refused to meet up with him. Rose knew Nathan still cared for Harry, but that _idiot_ Ronald's whispers in his ear had poisoned his thoughts to make him think Harry was the one in the wrong in everything. Rose had had high hopes for Nathan getting his head out of his arse when the attacks stopped with the only clue being Ginny Weasley showing up unconscious in the Infirmary and a destroyed diary showing up on the Headmaster's desk along with a note that he should start looking for a replacement. The fact that Dumbledore hadn't noticed a powerful dark artifact entering the school when the school was supposed to have wards for that sort of stuff said a lot about either Dumbledore's competence or his willingness to let innocents suffer for his plans. The fact that Ginny admitted to have had it all year only made it worse.

However, Nathan had simply put his head deeper in the sand and said that there was no way for Dumbledore to have known about the diary. No one had noticed Ginny was acting strangely, not even her own brothers, so how was Dumbledore supposed to know?

Rose had retorted that that was the point and Dumbledore didn't know everything. He was just as fallible as the rest of them and following his word like Gospel was stupidity at its finest. Nathan had ignored her and refused to listen to sense.

After that, Rose had simply given up and left the idiot alone. She had a feeling something else happened during her first year when he went after the Stone that made his anger and jealousy at Harry worsen but decided it wasn't any of her business. He would tell her when he wanted too.

This led to Rose's current status with her parents angry at her for not talking to Nathan and her refusing to change her mind. Nathan had no reason to be angry with Harry. Harry had stayed in contact with both of them after he left the house and had always supported them. It was only Nathan's jealousy and his almost fanatic belief in Dumbledore that caused him to be angry at Harry.

It didn't help that this year Nathan was channeling his inner Sirius Black and using his fame to spread the legs of any girl willing. She usually wouldn't care but he crossed a line when he used his status as Harry's brother and Susan's obvious infatuation with Harry to get in Susan's pants. The fact that he started ignoring her soon after he slept with her had broken poor Susan's heart and made almost all of Hufflepuff House turn on him. Rose didn't even _try_ to defend Nathan, having befriended the Bones heir during her first year and finding Nathan's actions deplorable.

Only the fact that any action against her parents would be sure to lose stopped Madame Bones from taking legal action for taking the virginity of the heiress of an Ancient and Noble House. The only silver lining had been that at least Nathan hadn't gotten her pregnant because Rose doubted the idiot even knew the anti-pregnancy charm.

Poor Susan had had to suffer weeks of being called "the Huffleslut" by other houses before the upper years intervened and shut the other houses up violently, giving them detention for a week. Despite this, the upper years were unrepentant, saying Hufflepuffs stuck together and the Lions had better watch their backs now or else the 'timid' badger would stick a knife in it.

Sighing, Rose started to pick out her clothing for the day, slightly annoyed that the carriages to Hogsmeade wouldn't leave until 10:00am. This meant she had three hours before she'd see her brother again and nothing to so till then.

After she got dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt (she would change again an hour before the carriages arrived), Rose walked into the Hufflepuff basement, also known as their common room, with a book on water elemental magic Harry had sent her.

The Hufflepuff common room was round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it always felt sunny, and its circular windows had a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There was a lot of burnished copper about the place as well as a lot of plants, which either hung from the ceiling or sat on the windowsills. Rose's Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, was Head of Herbology, and she brought the most interesting specimens (some of which would dance and talk) to decorate the common room – one reason why Hufflepuffs were often very good at Herbology. There was a bunch of overstuffed sofas and chairs upholstered in yellow and black, and the dormitories could be reached through round doors in the walls of the common room.

Rose loved it in Hufflepuff and realized why her brother had as well. He had always had a green thumb and Rose remembered when she was young and would play in the mud with Harry as they took care of the garden at Potter manor or were planting a new plant that Harry liked. He must have loved it in Hufflepuff, near the earth and surrounded by plants.

Rose loved it here as well, though she loved it more for the constant humidity that the plants provided than for the plants themselves. Though she had to admit they were nice as well. Professor Sprout was even nice enough to make a medium-sized aquarium in the corner filled with benign aquatic magical creatures that Rose and some upper years took care of. No one knew why Rose was so obsessed with water, but simply accepted it as only Hufflepuffs could.

Of all the houses, Rose considered the Hufflepuffs the most tolerant to oddities to those within their house. Most pro-mutant supporters were Hufflepuffs due to the fact that their most famous alumni, Harry himself, was one. As Susan Bones told Rose when she was first sorted, Hufflepuffs stick together and they would never allow anything to happen to the baby sister of their greatest pride.

Harry's influence could be felt even years after his "departure" from the wizarding world. Hufflepuffs were no longer as bullied by other houses anymore since Harry taught them to stick together and fight back. Hufflepuffs were now no longer amongst the lowest of grade point average but were more spread out, some even competing for top of the year in grades.

All in all, Harry had given Hufflepuff its pride back and he was almost venerated as the pinnacle Hufflepuff in the house. Upper years who had gone to school with him often told stories about the achievement she brought to the house and how he always helped anyone in the House who asked as long as they didn't abuse the privilege. He had brought honor and respect to Hufflepuff house that they had sorely lacked.

The duel with Dumbledore and the negative response it got from Dumbledore supporters was quickly shot down in the house and lost Dumbledore many Hufflepuff supporters due to many Huffelpuffs who knew Harry saying it was his parents who betrayed his loyalty first. The fact that he was passed over as heir (many upper years complaining it was because he was a proud Puff and not a reckless Lion) only increased their hero worship for Harry within the House of Badgers.

As Rose sat down in armchair, her mind went back to the letters she'd exchanged with him over the last few weeks.

Harry had told her last week that he and Satana had broken up last month. While at first Rose had been... less than thrilled about his relationship with Satana due to her childish need to be the center of Harry's attention, she had eventually accepted it. She even grew to like the crimson-haired woman during the times Rose had spoken with her and had easily seen how much Harry loved her.

Their break-up must have been hard on Harry, especially considering his less than stellar history with women and how those relationships ended. Her brother may be good at charming women but he wasn't as good at maintaining a steady relationship, once again due to his previous romantic history.

So breaking up with the first women he maintained a serious healthy relationship for more than a year must have been hard.

Rose only hoped he was getting over it in a nice and healthy manner.

* * *

******7:32 am, Saturday; March 15****th****, 2003**

******Team Training ground, Mount Adam, West Falkland, Falkland Islands**

******Hogsmeade weekend trip**

Harry and Jade were standing across from each other in their team's training field. The training field in question was hidden in the very top of Mount Adam of the Falkland Islands and had hundreds of wards protecting it from discovery, magical or otherwise.

The training field also had wards keeping their attacks from affecting anything _outside_ of the training field. It did this with a mixture of time dilation and space wards that basically turned the training field into a pocket dimension that couldn't affect anything outside of it as long as someone was using the field. Once the people inside were done training, the people inside would deactivate those wards so they could leave.

The training field was magically expanded to about the size of two football fields side to side and twice in length. This gave the users plenty of space for all kinds of strategies as well as space to truly cut loose.

Currently, Harry and Jade were making use of it for a spar before they left to relax for the weekend. This weekend was meant for relaxation for everyone on Harry's orders so everyone was sitting back and _not_ working.

Harry was going to visit his sister and other friends in Britain along with Jade who would be coming along. John was spending the weekend with his daughter, Danielle was off doing her own thing, and Julia was going to relax with Rachel here on the island where she wouldn't have to worry about when some crazy villain would attack. Download was off... you know, it was probably better for Harry's mental health that he didn't imagine what that little lesbian nympho was off doing.

Mirror was still in her deep undercover assignment which was basically a long vacation for her so it wasn't like it affected her.

Back in the training field, Harry smirked at Jade who was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Well, love? You think you'll manage to break through my defenses today?"

Jade just smirked. "Only one way to find out." With that, Jade dashed toward Harry as a giant samurai made up of psionic energy around 8 feet tall appeared surrounding her.

Harry lost his smirk as he stretched out his hands and a series of pillars made up of dense, compacted earth came out of the ground, heading toward Jade.

Harry's powers outside of magic weren't limited solely to controlling plant life. That was simply the weakest aspect of his powers and would have probably been his sole mutant power...

….. if he hadn't become Gaea's champion.

Being Gaea's champion allowed his mutant power to evolve further to consisting everything related to the earth, from the earth itself to manipulation of plant life on a massive scale.

Harry himself divided his methods of attack into four 'phases' of increasing levels of difficulty. The first phase was him simply controlling already present plants. While it may sound weak, in a forest or a place with a lot of plant life, he was basically a god with how dangerous he could be. Even the fastest or strongest beings would be caught in his vines if he put his mind to it.

The second phase was the one he was using now. He controlled the earth itself like he was a sculptor and manipulated it to his whims. It was his third strongest defense and had a powerful offense as well. This was especially true considered he could use his alchemy to change the composition of his earth pillars into anything from steel to vibranium as long as he knew the chemical formula for it.

He unfortunately didn't know the formula for adamantium, which would turn his defenses indestructible but he hoped to learn it someday.

The third and fourth phases... well, that would telling, wouldn't it?

Jade smashed into the first pillar with all the strength given to her by her psionic armor. The strength of her armor wasn't actually related to her physical strength but the strength of her focus. Years of fighting and being taught Occlumency by Harry had turned her focus unshakable and razor sharp.

Which explained why she broke through the first few pillars as if they weren't even there despite them being strong enough to take a few Scud missiles without a scratch. Jade's focus and will had become without peer thanks to her years of combat and usage of her mutant powers.

Realizing that she might actually reach him, Harry slammed his hands onto the ground, using his alchemy to change the composition of the pillar in front of him into vibranium before it changed to take the shape of a wall protecting him from attack.

When Jade reached said wall, she hit it with all her strength, but only managed to cause a few cracks to appear. Jade quickly had to backtrack as a series of giant earth fists burst out of the ground and would have crushed her if she hadn't moved.

Jade jumped and dodged as dozens of rock fists started to rise out of the ground and attempt to crush her. Luckily, her psionic armor also increased her reflexes and speed, allowing her to do so easily.

Jade was running on top of a pillar when she drew a few ninja stars from her side pouch and threw them at Harry in hopes of distracting him. The plan failed when Harry negligently blocked the stars with a pillar before sending even more rock fists to crush her.

Realizing she'd have to get serious, Jade evolved her armor to the next stage. Instead of getting bigger, her armor got smaller, becoming denser until it was barely a few inches away from her skin. In this stage, her amor could block anything short of an adamantium blade and increased all her natural skills even further.

Once that was done, Jade started moving even faster, completely dodging all of Harry's attempts as she left afterimages behind her as she moved.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight, Harry's eyes glowed a powerful emerald before sending hundreds of rock fists in Jade's direction. Harry got slightly annoyed as he saw Jade simply avoid all the rock pillars even as she continued to get close enough to make him uneasy.

In a sudden burst of speed, Jade was in front of Harry and sent a powerful punch that actually managed to land and send him back a few steps.

The reason for him only being sent back a few steps despite the force behind the blow being strong enough to turn a small city into a crater became apparent when Harry turned his face back toward Jade. Covering Harry's body was a thin armor made up of the densest minerals in the field camouflaged to look like his skin to make it seem like he had no armor. The armor was paper thin but Harry knew for a fact that it could take a nuclear strike and only have a small crack on it.

Which made the fact that Jade managed to leave a small crack on it along his chin pretty impressive.

Harry smirked. "Not bad, Jade. You've gotten better in evolving to the second stage of your armor. It used to take you a minute to do that and now you've got it down to a few seconds and your strength and speed have increased even further."

Jade smiled at his words even as she looked slightly put out. "Thanks, though I hoped to make more of a mark on you than just a crack."

Harry just winked. "You're not the only one whose been training. Now let's continue."

As he said that, the earth shook as it heeded Harry's call. Spears of earth moving at binding speeds tried to impale Jade only to fail as she just barely dodged them.

"And this time, no more holding back," finished Harry with a smile as he started twirling his cane around. Jade returned the smile and drew her katana which channeled her psionic power so the armor around her also had a blade.

* * *

The two titans had continued to spar for almost two hours within the training field though it was only two minutes outside it. By the time they were done, the training field had become a series of craters and destroyed pillars that resembled a warzone. The only reason an earthquake hadn't shaken the entire island and caused it to sink beneath the waves was due to the wards.

Jade was panting as she stood across from Harry who was also breathing heavily. Jade felt a hint of pride as she had forced Harry to use the third phase of his abilities to survive her most powerful hit, as the wooden barrier surrounding Harry's position proved. The fact that he had used that to protect himself told her that he knew that his earth defensive shield wouldn't be enough. The fact that he had to use his second strongest which could probably take a dozen nuclear bombs and not even have a scratch on it, said a lot about how strong Jade had become.

Harry grumbled under his breath as he manipulated the wooden barrier back into the earth where it disappeared. Harry's shirt was now in tatters, leaving him in only black pants to cover his modesty and even they had a few tears. Jade had really gotten good at using her psionic armor to its full advantage even with all of Harry's many forms of attack.

Sighing to himself, Harry pulled the broadsword he had been using during the latter part of their spar out of the ground where he'd impaled it and walked towards Jade. As he walked toward her, Harry deactivated the wards so they could leave and transformed the sword into its more manageable state. By the time Harry reached Jade, the sword had transformed into a familiar silver dragon topped cane.

Harry looked at Jade who looked like she was seconds from keeling over and picked her up bridal style. Jade simply let him and pointed at her broken katana laying a few feet away. "You're replacing that."

Harry simply chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. Now let's go back to the retreat."

Harry twisted on his feet and apparated without a sound only to reappear in front of his retreat on the Falkland Islands.

Harry's private retreat here on the islands was a large villa hidden halfway up Mount Adam on West Falkland and only reachable through magic or from the air. The stunning area was dotted with luxury dachas and covered by prosperous vegetation of logwood trees that Harry had obviously grown using his mutant powers since the islands had no natural trees of its own.

The villa itself was built with pre-cast and in-situ cast concrete, steel and glass. It had a characteristic fluid design and was divided into two main components: the first one strategically merged with the sloped landscape and the second was a separate volume floating 22 meters above the ground to benefit from the spectacular views.

The residence was divided into four levels. The lower level or basement was dedicated to leisure space and included a living room, a massage and fitness area as well as a sauna and hamman (Turkish) baths. The latter two were favorites of any and all females who visited and the females on the team often used it after a hard mission. The ground floor hosted the living room, dining, kitchen, entertainment, and indoor swimming room. The main entrance lobby, study/library, and guest rooms were distributed on the first floor while the master bedroom and a lounge with exterior terrace occupied the upper level.

The two main components of the house were connected by three concrete columns that established a strong dialogue between the two volumes and function as structural elements: within the interior space of the columns were the vertical shafts required to place all the mechanical elements and services connecting to the upper level. Incorporated within the space between the columns is the vertical circulation of the house where a transparent glass elevator and staircase were situated, providing a direct connection between the lower and the upper levels.

On the first floor the main entrance held three concrete columns which intersect with the main roof. With this, skylights and a double-high space are created. The view from the living room, following the grand staircase located in the entrance lobby, was framed by two curved in-situ cast concrete structures. These concrete structures serves both a structural purpose and the functional purpose of creating the divisions between main living room, dining room and indoor swimming pool.

All in all, it was a marvel of house design that Harry was quite proud of and he wasn't stingy in inviting friends and family to visit. The place was also protected by powerful wards that would have made the ones around Hogwarts look weak in comparison.

Harry looked down as Jade moaned and signaled him to let her down. Doing so, Harry held back a laugh as Jade stumbled a bit on her feet and put a hand on her stomach as if trying to stop herself from dry heaving. It was hilarious for the usually graceful Jade to be unsteady on her feet after apparition.

Somehow sensing Harry's thoughts, Jade turned to glare at him. "It's not funny! That damn teleporting trick of yours is disorienting as all hell! I don't even want to know how you manage to use it in battle so effortlessly."

Harry gave her a cheeky grin. "Practice, love. Practice."

After Jade moaned out her discomfort for a minute or two, she finally managed to stand up by herself without any outward signs of distress. Chuckling slightly, Harry led the way into the villa and walked into the living room where he heard the TV was on.

Stepping into the room, Harry saw Rachel playing with puzzle on the floor while also watching a cartoon on TV.

Rachel was a cute three year girl with her mother's blond hair and teal eyes that Julia says she inherited from her grandmother on her father's side. It always fascinated Harry when he saw those eyes because he never thought he'd ever see natural teal-colored eyes. Harry just knew Rachel would have to beat off the boys with a stick when she grew up if she inherited her mother's looks.

Harry felt sorry for Rachel's father who would probably get dozens of headaches once she reached her teenage years and started dating.

Rachel turned at their entrance before a toothy grin crossed her face. "Uncle Harry!"

Harry chuckled as he picked up Rachel when she made motions for him to do so. "Heya squirt. How's my favorite little girl doing?"

"I'm good, Uncle Harry," said Rachel happily. "Are you going to play with me today? You haven't played with me all week."

Harry had a sad smile on his face as he answered. "Sorry about that, Rachel. Been busy with work. But this weekend's my time off so that means I can spend it with you and your mom if you want."

"I think we'd like that," said a voice coming from the other door into the living room.

Despite having seen and been with many beautiful women in his life, Harry couldn't but feel his heart skip a beat as he took in the sight of one his oldest friends, Julia Carpenter.

Julia had long strawberry blond hair that reached mid-back and deep blue eyes. Her hair looked like a mess from far away yet still managed to look perfect on her. Julia had long toned legs that were emphasized by the jean shorts she was wearing and Harry had trouble looking away. Covering her upper body was a large white t-short that, while baggy, didn't completely had the fact that she had quite a large pair of breasts. If anything, Harry had to say that looking at Julia in casual wear made her seem even more beautiful.

Looking at her now, Harry was vividly reminded of exactly why he had once considered marrying this woman and why the fact that she had married someone else barely a month after he disappeared hurt so much.

When he had woken up from the coma he'd entered after Diane's death, he'd awoken to find out that Julia had gotten married and was even then expecting a kid by the man. It was for that reason more than anything that he had stayed away and hadn't informed her he was still alive. It would have hurt too much to see her happy with another man.

Harry wasn't the only one checking the other out. Julia felt her heart start to hammer and her face start to heat up as she took in the sight of Harry standing there shirtless with only pants on. Julia took in the sight of his chiseled body with a six pack and not an ounce of fat on him, being all muscle, and had to hold back the need to drool. His body looked like the body of a god, no scratch that, even better than one since if Thor was any indication, they were too bulky for her taste. Harry had plenty of muscle while still maintaining a lean physique. Julia continued to look up his body before their eyes met.

The moment their eyes met, a familiar connection was felt between them that got both of their motors running. Only the fact that Harry was currently carrying Rachel and Jade was in the room stopped them from ravaging each other then and there. God, Julia couldn't believe that despite not having seen him in years, she still felt exactly the same if not stronger for this man. His very presence still made her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush and she had to admit that she liked it.

Julia eventually broke the connection by looking away, missing the look of disappointment on Harry's face when she did. She looked back at him and forced a smile. "Like I said. We would love it if spent the weekend with us."

"You would?" asked Harry, the double meaning obvious.

Julia and Harry's eyes met, something passing between them as she spoke. "I-_We_ would."

The sound of a throat clearing broke them from their thoughts as Harry turned to Jade who gave them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but... weren't you going to visit Rose today, Harry? You haven't seen her in a month and she was looking forward to it."

Harry seemed to remember and grimaced as he realized she was telling the truth. He was actually looking forward to seeing Rose too, not having seen her in almost a month. He turned to Julia with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry. I _did_ promise Rose I'd see her today. But tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow you're going to see Lady Davis, Harry," interrupted Jade smoothly. "We won't be back till Monday morning. Remember?"

A frustrated look came to Harry's face and he tried to think of something and therefore missed the look of utter jealousy that came to Julia's face when Tracey Davis was mentioned.

Julia eventually buried her jealousy and forced a smile on her face. "Oh well, maybe next weekend then?"

A determined look came to Harry's face and he shook his head. "No. The company can survive a week without me and I don't have any important meetings this week. Plus, I brought you here and haven't even been a good enough host to show you the sights. No. We'll spend the week here together and I'll show you the sights. Sound good?"

Julia looked surprised and tried to hide the eagerness in her tone as she spoke. "But the city-"

"Can survive without you for a week, Jules," interrupted Harry smoothly. "There are plenty of other heroes to pick up the slack and Spider-man _has_ been complaining about you making it boring to patrol now. He can use a little excitement now and then."

Julia tried not to smile at the thought of having Harry all to her-_them_selves for a week. Seeing him with Rachel made her heart clench with how _right_ it looked. Guilt at not telling Harry the truth filled her. Maybe this week was just what she needed to tell Harry the truth?

Julia bit her lip before speaking. "You sure you don't have anything important this week?"

Harry turned to Jade with a questioning look who only shrugged. "Just the party at the Queen's palace on Wednesday. We're required to attend this one. Other than that, nothing that can't be postponed for a later date."

Harry turned to Julia with a smile. "See? Even more of a reason for you guys to stay. You wouldn't make me embarrass myself by not having a date for the party, will you?"

Julia tried not to giggle as she saw him pout and Rachel copy him. They looked so unbearably cute like that. _'Like father and daughter.'_ said a small voice in the back of her head which she forcibly ignored.

Julia's smile faltered for a second before she started to look for excuses. "But... I... I don't have anything to wear!"

Harry just gave her his famous roguish smile that still managed to get her heart to skip a beat. "Then we'll just have to fix that won't we? Tell you what. What if instead of spending the day in this boring place, you girls and Jade go to Paris and help Julia here buy a dress for the party? I'll drop you guys off and then give you each a portkey back here for when you guys finish. Once Rose has to return to Hogwarts, I'll return here to pick Jade up and then we'll go to the Davis's. Sound good?"

"But I don't have the money to buy a dress in Paris!" protested Julia.

Harry just winked at her. "Then it'll be on my tab. You _are_ honoring me with letting me escort you to the party. The least I can do is pay for your dress. In fact, buy one for each of you. I'm sure the Queen will just love little Rachel here." A mischievous look came to Harry's eyes and he turned to Rachel in his arms. "Would you like to meet a real life queen, Rachel?"

Rachel eagerly nodded her head. "Really?! I get to meet a queen?" Rachel turned her puppy dog eyes on Julia who faltered at the sight of them. "Please, mommy. Can we go?"

Julia gave Harry a dirty look for cheating by getting Rachel's support before playfully sighing. "Fine. I guess I can sacrifice an evening and bless you with my company. But you owe me, Mister Peverell."

Harry just gave her a cheeky grin. "As you say, Lady Cornwall. Come on, everyone. Let's get dressed. You girls have shopping to do and I have a sister to spoil."

With that, Harry passed Rachel over to Julia and walked toward his room, Jade following behind.

They eventually reached Harry's room and Harry turned to Jade. "I'm gonna take a bath. When I leave you with the girls, be sure to watch over them if you enter the magical section of Paris. Some wizards are known to capture pretty muggle women for their entertainment or to sell on the black market. They'd take Rachel too since she'll probably to grow to look like Julia."

Jade nodded her understanding. "Don't worry. I'll be alert."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'll never know what I did to deserve you, Jade. Anyway, I'm gonna take a bath to get the aches out of my muscles. You should do the same."

With that Harry walked into the bathroom with his towel and change of clothes. Back in the room, Jade walked out of the room only to come back in soon afterwards and locking the door behind her. With a naughty smile on her face, Jade created a trail of clothes behind her as she entered the bathroom where Harry was bathing, naked as the day she was born.

Inside the bathroom, Harry had turned the shower head on to allow the warm water to spray out over his body. He took a long and deep breath as he relaxed after his two hour long spar with Jade. Jade was getting better and not only making her psionic armor stronger but also evolving it to the next level faster. Harry was also getting better at manipulating the earth and he was already getting new ideas on ways to use it. Only practice would see if his ideas had merit though and he made a note to spar more often with his team to keep them all sharp as well as learn how to apply his abilities to opponents with differing skill sets. He doubted his earth manipulation would be as effective on John.

At that point, Harry felt a soft hand between his shoulder blades and another on the small of his back as the hands began to rub circular motions on his skin. Harry sighed at the pleasurable motions that these two hands were making. He recognized the soft feel of the hands on his back and chuckled as he realized the spar must have gotten Jade hot and bothered.

"Hello, love," Jade breathed in his ear in a sultry manner which made Harry's cock twitch a little bit. She continued her motions, massaging his back slowly and seductively as she pressed her crotch against his ass. "Care for me to wash your back?"

Harry allowed his secretary to do so with a nod as her hands worked over him nice and slowly with circular motions. The dark haired wizard/mutant felt the joy of a pair of soft female hands on him. She worked circles around the small of his back before she worked down further and further to wash other parts of him as well.

"Does that feel good, Harry?" Jade breathed as she went between Harry's legs and scrubbed him down there before she continued with the back of his legs. Through the mist of the shower, Harry could see that Jade was completely naked and couldn't help but appreciate the sight. Jade was truly a beauty that few, if any, could match. A perfect combination of sensual curves with the ability to look prim and proper at a moment's notice. It only made it more satisfying when he fucked her so hard she couldn't manage to walk straight anymore.

"Yes, it does," Harry managed before Jade gently spun him around and slowly pushed him against the shower wall. Jade traced patterns on Harry's chest as she looked her boss in the eye with sexual predatory intent. Her fingers traced circles around his chest, pinching his nipples, as she ground up and down against his erection, before her mouth was up against his ear.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, love, I'm here so you can fuck me nice and hard," Jade purred in his ear before she leaned forward and began to suck on said ear, slowly and seductively. Harry knew what she wanted, having told him a few days ago that she wanted to act out this fantasy. He had been hesitate considering her past but she insisted and he wasn't going to let her down. Harry felt her fingers trail down his chest and down his stomach. She pulled off and looked at his body hungrily. "Do you think it's wrong to be fucking your secretary, Harry?"

"Of course, I think it's very wrong," Harry breathed as he pulled his arms from around the wall and wrapped them around Jade's slender waist to pull her body into his. Her hot body pressed nicely against his wet body, before Harry grinned. "That's what makes it so exciting, isn't it?"

"It's so wrong. If anyone knew they would be in an uproar and say it was improper," Jade breathed as she ground up and down against Harry's erection. "But I can't resist you and I know you can't resist me. So why should we stop ourselves and not just embrace it?"

"We really should," Harry agreed as he drank in the sight of her naked body as he wanted nothing better than to hold her down and screw her long and hard for hours on end. "Such a gorgeous body deserves to be properly attended to."

"Yes it should, should it?" Jade responded before she cupped her breasts for emphasis as the water droplets rolled down them. Her luscious lips twisted into a sultry grin. "But do you think you're up for the challenge? A lot of men brag they can but they all fall short. Will you be any different?"

Jade continued to rub her hands up and down Harry's chiseled chest as their lusts were rising to the breaking point. The steam in the shower was not just from the hot water.

"I can have anyone in the world with my looks, but I'm not interested in other men. Only you," said Jade as she cupped Harry's balls in her hand while her eyes met his. "I don't mind sharing you with other women, love. Can you imagine Julia eating me out as you pound her from behind?"

Harry's expression of lust not to mention the growth of his member had indicated that he was imagining that very thing and he found it immensely arousing.

"But that's for another day," Jade continued as Harry grabbed her around the shoulders before he shoved her back hard against the shower, causing a grunt of desire to leave her mouth. "Oh, that's it Harry! Take me! Show your dirty secretary how much of a real man you are!"

Take her was exactly what Harry did.

**Lemon begins**

Go to hpfanficarchive for lemon.

**Lemon end**

Harry helped Jade stand on wobbly legs as he pulled her into a deep kiss which she happily returned. Despite their lust-filled fuck/domination session, Jade had to admit that it was nice to be in the arms of someone who had loved all of her. It was different from her former husband. Harry may have dominated her but she could feel his love for her in every moment. He cared about her pleasure and actually got off on getting her off. It was like night and day and she could honestly say that she wouldn't mind submitting to Harry again.

With another motion Harry broke the kiss before he looked in the eyes of his lover/secretary who was now glowing in sexual satisfaction.

"So, were you being serious about the entire knock me up thing?" Harry asked Jade with a raised eyebrow. "Just out of curiosity."

Jade offered Harry a rather mischievous grin before she spoke.

"Well just because I said it, doesn't mean it's going to happen," Jade said as she rested in Harry's arms. "Although I wouldn't actually mind. I love you, Harry." she said seriously, not a hint of lie in her face or tone. "I may never be your wife but I'll happily and proudly bear your children and spend the rest of my life as your lover."

Harry gave her a soft kiss and smiled down at her. "What did I ever do to deserve you in my life?"

Jade just smiled lovingly up at him. "You saved a woman who had given up on the idea of escape and offered her a future when she was lost. Not only that but you accepted her love when you had every right to reject her. For that and so much more, I'd follow you anywhere. To the very depths of hell itself. You're my hero, I guess."\

A melancholy look crossed his face. "I'm no hero, Jade. You know that better than anyone."

"Yes, I do," answered Jade seriously. "I know that you're not like other heroes... you're better than them. It's easy to save someone being mugged or fight against a villain who's doing outward kinds of evil. What you do is more than that. You make the hard choices that others can't make while also taking the long view. You're not only fighting crime but also helping create a world where such crimes won't happen again. You may do things that are morally questionable. But in the end, you're a greater hero than any one of those tight wearing morons could ever be."

Harry sighed, knowing anything he said against her statement would just hurt her feelings at this point. "Well, do you think I impregnated you?"

Jade's mouth just curled into a smile. "I suppose you'll know in a few weeks, whether or not you did. Although you shouldn't worry about rumors. I'm willing to say someone else is the father if you want."

"No," said Harry seriously. "I already have one child I can't ever announce publicly as mine. If you get pregnant I'll happily admit it's mine no matter what. I'm not ashamed of loving you."

"If that's what you want," Jade answered outwardly. Inwardly, his words made her love him even more if that was possible. "So I suppose that we should get clean."

"Just so we can get dirty again," Harry responded with a smirk which Jade returned as she looked back at her boss/lover.

"Of course," Jade answered with a wink as she and Harry prepared to soap each other up before the dance continued all over again.

* * *

******10:02 am, Saturday; March 15****th****, 2003**

******Carriage road to Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Scotland**

******Hogsmeade weekend trip**

Rose impatiently waited in line for an empty carriage so she could go to Hogsmeade. She had changed a few times during the intervening time since she'd woken up and was currently wearing blue jeans and black boots with a green t-shirt and a short long-sleeved black jacket over it.

Rose tried to ignore the looks she was getting many boys due to her looks as she waited for the carriage to arrive.

Rose had been one of the early bloomers, having starting growing breasts when she turned 12. At 14, she was amongst the largest of her year at a large C-cup. Rose had also followed her brother's footsteps and trained her body along with her magic. Along with the usual exercises, Rose also did laps around the lake regardless of the weather unless the lake was frozen. This gave her a slender and toned body that had many boys drool over her.

Not that she would give them the time of day. Rose admitted she had high standards which she secretly blamed on Harry. Rose had seen how Harry treated his girlfriends, even the ones that only lasted a few weeks, and she wanted that. She wanted a boy that was considerate, honorable, charming, smart and respected her space while being irresistible at the same time.

And good-looking. That was important as well.

But all the boys here either acted like cocky little brats who she should be honored to date or worse, talked to her chest and not her face.

The worst of the latter was currently walking beside Nathan as he walked toward her. Latched onto his arm was the girl Rose considered the slut of Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, gossiping with her best friend Mariette Edgecombe who was walking on her other side. "Hey sis. You going to Hogsmeade too?" asked Nathan curiously.

Rose ignored Ronald Weasley who was busy staring at her chest with the ease of much practice and nodded at Nathan. "Yep. You too?"

Nathan nodded with a smile. "Yeah. We're gonna see if there's anything new at Zonko's. Wanna come with us? We can spend the day together."

Rose bit her lip in indecision. This was the first time her brother actually made the first step in trying to breach the gap between them. This made her suspicious since she knew that Nathan was stubborn and wouldn't have made the first move unless prompted to by someone else. It couldn't be his parents since they had been trying to prompt him since last summer and he'd ignored it. That left only one other person she could think of.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Nathan. "I'm going to meet Harry actually. You know, our eldest brother. You should come along as well. He's missed you."

An indecisive look crossed Nathan's face as beside him, Ron scowled. "What are you doing talking to him? He's obviously a dark wizard! Look at the way he attacked Dumbledore for no reason! Heck, he's probably the Heir of Slytherin and released the monster last year!"

Rose glared murderously at Ron, causing him to flinch and step back. "Don't _ever_ insult my brother again, do you hear me Weasley?" said Rose dangerously. "He is _not_ a dark wizard like you Dumbledorian arse lickers all say he is. Just cause he handed Dumbledore his arse doesn't make him dark. And newsflash moron, if he _was _descended from Slytherin that would make Nathan the potential Heir as well. Way to support your friend, idiot."

As Ron flushed in anger at her insults, Nathan looked embarrassed to be standing next to him while cho simply continued gossiping with her friend Mariette Edgecombe. "Was that why you invited me to come with you?" Rose asked Nathan angrily. "To keep me away from Harry? Did _Dumbledore _put you up to it?"

The guilty look that crossed Nathan's face said it all and Rose couldn't help but feel hurt by it. She was his sister and Harry was his brother. Why was he so insistent on making Harry seem like the bad guy and even go so far as try to keep Rose away from him?

Rose kept the hurt from her face and scowled at them fiercely. "I'll do what I want, when I want and you two can stick you opinion up your arses." With that, Rose ignored their calls and walked toward where Susan Bones and Hannah Abott were standing waiting for the carriages.

Susan turned at Rose's approach and smiled at her before looking behind her at the fiercely scowling Ron who was now arguing with Nathan as the former glared in Rose's direction. Susan sent Nathan a dirty glare which caused him to look away uncomfortably and start to talk to Cho.

"They try to stop you from seeing Harry?" asked Hannah knowingly as she glared at Nathan as well. Susan was her best friend and she took it as bad if not worse than Susan did when he did what he did. At Rose's resigned nod, Susan and Hannah scowled. "Don't worry." said Susan reassuringly. "We Puffs stick together. We'll stop them from starting a scene though I don't think you need us. I don't think Harry would take kindly from some _little boys_ trying to come between him and his baby sis."

The last part had been said loud enough for the aforementioned little boys to hear and caused them to flush in anger and the Hufflepuff girls around them to start to snigger. Cho and Marietta glared at Susan and Hannah who dismissed them as unimportant, causing them to get even angrier. Eventually, the girls got into a carriage, making sure that Rose was in the first one with Susan and Hannah while Ron and Nathan's group were forced to take one five carriages down since the Puffs kept blocking them when they tried to get on.

Rose barely hid her excitement at seeing her brother, causing Susan and Hannah to giggle. Rose blushed at their giggles before playfully glaring at them. "What's so funny?"

Hannah smirked. "You are. It looks more like you're going to see your boyfriend than your brother."

Rose flushed at the insinuation and glared at them, causing them to giggle. Rose knew she had a huge brother complex but she couldn't help it. Harry always meant a lot to her and she always unconsciously tried to follow his example in most things. However, that didn't mean she had romantic feelings for him. For the love of Merlin, he was her _brother_! If anything he was more like her father than her brother with how he raised her. The idea of doing more with him was just... _ugh_.

Rose was stopped from saying so to the girls when the carriage stopped. Rose was the first out of the carriages and looked around before smiling widely as she caught sight of her brother.

Harry was standing not far from them wearing black designer pants with black boots and a green shirt that matched his eyes. He was also carrying his signature cane with a silver dragon on top which he was currently twirling in his hands like a baton. He was smiling in her direction, having already sensed her presence inside the carriage before she exited it.

Rose quickly ran forward and gave her eldest brother a big hug which he gladly returned. They eventually separated and Rose was the first to speak. "Hey, Harry. How have you been?"

Harry gave her a wry smile. "You know how it is. Been busy with work a lot but that's par for the course. How about you? Have you been following my instructions and stayed away from any trouble?"

Rose huffed and crossed her arms childishly. "I don't need to be babysat anymore, Harry. I'm 14!"

Harry just smiled indulgently at Rose. "Maybe but to me you'll always be my baby sis."

"Awwww," came a voice behind Rose. Rose turned to see Susan and Hannah standing there, the former being the one who spoke. "That's sooo cute. I wish I had an older brother like Harry. You look so cute with your matching outfits."

It was only then that Rose noticed that, yes, they did indeed have matching outfits, the only difference being that Rose had blue jeans instead of black as well as the short jacket over her shirt.

Rose blushed and glared at the girls. "I am not _cute_! I am sexy and smart and _tough_ and bad-ass-"

"You look so cute when you're angry," interrupted Harry with a chuckle.

Rose's face felt like it was on fire as the girls laughed at her embarrassment. Rose childishly stomped her foot and maturely retorted with, "Nuh-uh!"

That only caused them to laugh harder and Rose crossed her arms and looked away with a pout.

She was so misunderstood.

The laughs eventually stopped and Rose looked up at Harry only to catch him looking toward the carriages with an unreadable look. Rose followed his gaze to see Nathan helping Cho Chan get out a the carriage with Ron and looking longingly in their direction. Nathan looked as if he was about to come over when Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him in another direction, speaking angrily while glaring at them. Nathan didn't protest and let himself be led away with Cho and Marietta following, much to Rose's disappointment.

Rose looked at Harry and saw the hurt in his eyes at Nathan's attitude before he forced a smile on his face. "Well, Rose. Why don't you tell me how the last month has been? Have they finally caught Pettigrew?"

Rose accepted the change in subject and happily told him about everything that had been happening that year as she led him down the High Street after saying goodbye to Susan and Hannah. They were walking toward the Shrieking Shack when Harry cast a privacy charm around them causing Rose to look at him curiously.

"Rose, how has your training with your mutant powers gone?" asked Harry seriously.

Rose pouted. When Rose turned 13, she discovered that she was a mutant like Harry except her powers revolved around water. At Harry's advice, Rose had kept it secret while he sent her instructions on how to master it. However, it hadn't gone as well as they'd thought since it was harder to follow instructions on a piece of paper than it was to have an instructor like Harry had had. Especially since she was trying to keep it secret. "More or less." said Rose slowly. "I've been doing the exercises you've given me but it's really hard. It's easier if someone teaches me because I don't know if I'm doing it wrong."

Harry nodded his head absently as he thought of the problem and his tentative solution. "Well... I've recently made... _acquaintances_ with a woman who runs a school for mutants. If things go as planned then I think I can get her to accept you as a student next year. The trick would be to convince James and Lily."

Rose hesitantly spoke. "I think just telling them I'm a mutant is enough. Despite a lot of Hufflepuffs supporting mutant rights, things have only gotten worse for mutants. A lot of witches and wizards who find out they're mutants leave the school to avoid being bullied." Rose huffed and scowled as she thought of the ones who bullied possible mutants and how Nathan didn't even do anything to stop despite having a brother who was a mutant. "Nathan doesn't even do anything to stop them. Sure he stops them if they pick on muggleborns but if they're being bullied for being possible mutants, he just looks the other way. There's this girl in Ravenclaw in the year above me named Luna Lovegood who's bullied something fierce because she's strange and people think she's a mutant. No one does anything except the Hufflepuffs and the one time we fought back against the bullies we all got detention for 'excessive violence during a civil argument'." Rose scowled angrily at the injustice. "Dumbledore's unbiased, my arse."

"Language, Rose," said Harry absently. Harry frowned in thought. "So you think they'd send you to a school for mutants in the U.S. if you told them you were a mutant. I thought you said they were getting better?"

Rose sighed sadly. "They're not as... distant as before but they still won't defend mutant rights. They say it isn't 'politically feasible'." The last part was said with sarcastic quotations marks made in the air. "If they find out I'm a mutant as well, they'd probably jump at the chance to send me away before anyone found out. They wouldn't want to damage their and Nathan's reputation by having yet _another_ mutant relative."

Harry scowled at her words and his face darkened. "Looks like James and Lily haven't changed much. I wonder what they would do if Nathan was a mutant."

Rose bit her lip before hesitantly speaking. "I think... he might be."

Harry looked at Rose in surprise before asking. "What do you mean? I thought you said that Nathan never showed signs of being a mutant. He's 15 so he should have shown signs by now."

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he's a late bloomer or something. The thing is that during the first Quidditch game of the season, he fell off his broom due to the presence of the dementors. As he fell, he suddenly started... _floating_ down before touching the ground softly. Everyone thought that it was due to one of the teachers or accidental magic but I'm not so sure. Dumbledore looked strange when it happened, like he was annoyed at something and Nathan swore he felt the wind catch him. That doesn't sound like any charm I've heard."

Harry cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "An air elemental mutant then? It would make sense since I'm earth and you're water. Still, it surprises me that he doesn't know it. It definitely became obvious to me from the first moment they emerged." Harry's face darkened as a dar suspicion started to grow in his mind. "Rose, let me see your necklace for a second."

Rose looked curious before complying and taking out her necklace for Harry to see. She watched Harry wave his hand over the necklace while muttering something before scowling something fierce.

"It's like I thought," said Harry angrily. "You've been hit with a Magical Ability Suppression Charm recently. It's a charm meant to suppress magical abilities like Metamorphagus or the like and is considered illegal in every nation of the ICW. I recognize the magical signature. It's Dumbledore. He must have cast it on you sometime this month to make sure you didn't show any mutant abilities. It's temporary and has to be recast every month. The only reason it didn't work is because the necklace has runes I inscribed into it for protection of all kinds. The only thing it won't block are Unforgivables."

Rose blinked as a sinking feeling filled her stomach. "So if he cast this on me..."

"... then he must have cast it on Nathan as well." said Harry grimly. "The thing is that the charm is meant for _magical_ abilities. It doesn't completely block mutant powers because they're _genetic_. It's like putting a cover over a boiling pot. Eventually the pressure will rise and it'll explode out of them."

Rose looked horrified at his words. "Explode?! What does that mean? Will Nathan die?!"

Harry shook his head. "No, not Nathan. But when his powers finally break through they'll probably take out anyone within 20 feet of him. Merlin, I hope its Dumbledore."

Rose bit her lip as she thought about the problem. "So what do we do? We can't just let it happen. What if innocents are around him when it happens?"

Harry sighed. "I never thought Dumbledore will go this far. The Charm is temporary so the best idea I can think of is to for me to make him another necklace or bracelet that'll protect him so that when the Charm wears off, it can't be reapplied. Then, his powers will come naturally like they should have instead of exploding out of him. You'll have to say it's from you and it'll have to be on his birthday. He'll be suspicious if you do it before. Say it's a protection bracelet and you're worried about him so you made it for him. He definitely won't take anything from me."

The last part was said with a hint of bitterness and hurt and Rose couldn't help but give him a hug to comfort him. "Nathan's just being stubborn. He'll get over it and see the great person you are. That's why I want to learn to sue my powers. So I can be a hero like you."

Harry looked down sadly at Rose. "I'm not a hero, Rose. A hero would have gotten you out of here long ago."

Rose shook her head fiercely. "That's not your fault. If you did that, Dumbledore would say you're kidnapping me and with his political capital right now, he'd win any case you brought before him. It's probably why he lets you meet with me alone. He's probably hoping I'll go with you so he can use it as an excuse to attack you." Rose scowled darkly. "It's not like my opinion matters to them. I'm underage and a _woman_ to boot. Merlin, these people are so behind compared to muggles. They still haven't even gotten equal rights for colored people!"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, but that doesn't make me feel any better. A hero would do what's right regardless of the law."

Rose smacked Harry on shin. "You _are_ a hero. You simply help people a different way, Harry. Even if you don't think yourself a hero, you're _my_ hero. You always have been."

Harry smiled down sadly at Rose and engulfed her in a hug. Memories of the things he'd done to protect Nathan and Rose passed through his mind, filling his soul with guilt. Things no real hero would have done.

_'No, Rose,'_ thought Harry sadly. _'I'm definitely not a hero.'_

* * *

******AN: And there's chapter 3!**

******As you can see, I'm trying to show a more human side of Harry as well as a small insight as to the true extent of his powers. Some reviewer said something about his powers being weak or something. Yeah, cause Harry should have shown the full extent of his powers to people he didn't trust and would have probably backstabbed him at the first opportunity.**

******Really, people that think like that really want to prove Napolean Bonaparte's quote true: "In politics, stupidity is not a handicap."**

******It's true, it's not a handicap... if you don't mind becoming a figurehead. Cause that's what happens when you show all your cards to your enemies. They find a way to neutralize you and you become a figurehead.**

******Seriously, people. Look at the title. "All warfare is based on deception". Personally, I consider politics and business to be a different kind of warfare but warfare all the same. Same rules apply.**

******Anyway, I wanted to show that Harry doesn't consider himself a hero in the traditional sense. Normally heroes put the needs of the many over the needs of the few. Harry, however, only cares about the few he considers family. Sure he helps the world when he can and he would protect the world if necessary. But the reason he does all of this isn't because he thinks its the right thing to do. At his core, he does it to protect his family. If he had a choice between his family and the rest of the world, the world would be screwed. **

******This is why I put Gray/Neutral Harry in the summary. He will do anything and everything to protect his family. Heroes don't kill. Harry would put a bullet through the head of anyone who even breathed wrong in his family's direction.**

******It's sort of like asking yourself: "Who would you save from a burning building? Five strangers or one family member?"**

******Harry simply made the second choice and sticks to it till the end. He's the ultimate Hufflepuff in that he's loyal to his family (including those he considers family even if they're not related by blood) despite everything that's happened. A sort of different spin on the whole loyalty thing.**

******An announcement: I will be putting up the poll for the secondary wives/lovers as soon as this chapter is up. First I'll mention the ones who are already chosen and will be his wives, secondary wives or lovers no matter what you think.**

******Main wives: Emma Frost, Madelyne Pryor, Selene Gallio**

******Secondary wives: Elizabeth Braddock, Satana Hellstrom, Julia Carpenter, one more undecided**

******Lovers: Jade Nyugen (someone told me that that's the name of a character in DC but it's not the same person obviously. Just a coincidence), Claudine Renko, Tracey Davis, 5 more undecided.**

******If you have a problem with anyone I chose to be part of the harem, I invite you to look at a mirror, turn around, bend over, look between your legs and put your opinions in the orifice you ****see in the mirror. That's how much I care.**

******You get to vote for six undecided women to join Harry's harem so don't complain. I put this amount of girls in the harem for a reason. Three 'main' wives for the magical number three. A total of seven girls with the title of 'wives' for the magical number seven and a total number of 14 girls for a number divisible by 7 once again.**

******I won't add any more than that or else I'll feel that I'm not properly adding depth to any of the girls and it'll just become a smut fic. Which I won't allow.**

******The difference between main wives and secondary wives is minimal. It just means that the main wives will be the Lady Peverells of the main line while the secondary wives will create the branch families. The difference between the wives and lovers is screen time. The wives will either be part of his team or at least always around in some capacity while the lovers will be with Harry but will also be part of other teams so they'll do their own things on the side.**

******The poll will let you vote for a maximum of 10 women in case you can't decide which one of the options you like the most. The one with the most votes will get the empty slot as Harry's secondary wife and the following 5 under her will become his lovers. The poll will also have HP girls just so you know. I already made Tracey Davis one of Harry's lovers and she'll show up next chapter.**

******Next chapter will be mostly politics and Harry's political standing in both the magical world and the muggle one. I was going to put it in this chapter but it would have been too long.**

******One thing: Jean Grey is NOT an option in the poll.**

******Let me repeat. Jean Grey will not be joining the harem under any circumstances. I might make Harry and her have a one-night stand or something but she won't be a permanent member of the harem.**

******Jean Grey WILL die in this story much like in the comics. It's important for the plot so too bad, so sad for those that want her. I find her extremely hot too but sorry, plot is more important. Especially if I have rewrite the plot I'll probably give up and stop writing out of frustration.**

******Any other options will be considered but not anyone already married like Susan Storm or is young enough to be his daughter. So sorry but none of the girls in the same age bracket as Laura Kinney. She'll be his apprentice and a daughter figure in this story so no.**

******Also no incest. So sorry but Harry/Rose incest isn't gonna happen. I purposely put Rose's negative thoughts of that in this chapter to kill that option.**

******Anyway, as always, Read and Review!**


	4. Dealings of the Heart and Mind

**Chapter 4 – Dealings of the Heart and Mind**

******Disclaimer:******** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******AN: Sorry about the late update but my brother got hospitalized last weekend due to having a really strong epileptic attack. Between that and work hours doubling due to Father's Day, I didn't really have time to write. To top things off I'm going to have to work overtime to get enough money to help pay for my brother's operation cause the pills aren't working anymore. So yea... my updates are going to be sporadic.**

******Anyway, it's not your problem and on with the chapter starting off with the results of the poll!**

******Male announcer: "Well, this poll truly surprised me. Who knew that the HP girls would get picked over the Marvel ones?"**

******Female announcer: "True, true. I guess it's true when they say that variety is the spice of life. Now for the winners!"**

******Male announcer: "Coming in in sixth place and claiming a place as one of Harry's lovers with 167 votes is none other than the woman who created the definition of the Wicked Witch... Morgan le Fay!"**

******A spotlight turns on revealing a scantily clad Morgan le Fay, winking at the audience. "I'll be sure to thank you for voting for me...****_thoroughly_****."**

******Male announcer: "(gulps at Morgan's words and looks slightly aroused at the implications) Yes, Harry will really have his hands full controlling this woman's impulses."**

******Female announcer: "Indeed. He'll have to really patient to lead this woman back to the side of good."**

******Male announcer: "Or just fuck her so often she won't have time to think of evil plans."**

******Female announcer: "(glares at her colleague) Anyway, the race for 6****th**** place was close between her and Ororo Munroe but Morgan eventually beat the storm goddess. I just hope Harry can handle Morgan. Now for 5****th**** place."**

******Male announcer: "Yes. In 5****th**** place and claiming yet another spot as Harry's lovers with a large difference from 6****th**** place with a total of 193 votes isssss... Nymphadora Tonks!" (the male announcer ducks under a bright purple spell from a red-haired Tonks).**

******Tonks: "Don't call me Nymphadora!"**

******Male announcer: "(clears throat) Yes, sorry about that. Harry is really lucky with this one. He ****basically gets all the women in one extremely hot package. Though personally, I would have preferred Mystique. Hot and you never really know if she's on your side."**

******Female announcer: "(looks at him with a slightly insulted, slightly annoyed expression) That... sounds sorta sexist. Shouldn't Harry like Tonks for who she is rather than the fact that she can turn into any other girl?"**

******Male announcer: "(shrugs) Eh, there's that too, I guess. (ignoring female announcer's outraged sputterings) Now onto 4****th**** place! You want to do the honors?"**

******Female announcer: (glares at her colleague before sighing) "In 4****th**** place and as another of Harry's lovers with 200 votes, we have the Ice Princess herself, Daaaaphne Greengrass!"**

******A spotlight shines on the revealed a blond Daphne Greengrass who gives a seductive smile and wink. "Was there ever any doubt?" asked Daphne snobbishly. **

******Male announcer: (chuckles) "Well, she's certainly confident. Imagine when she meets Emma Frost. They'll either hate each other or become closer than sisters! Either way, it sounds hot!"**

******Female announcer: "(rolling her eyes) Men."**

******Male announcer: "Now onto 3****rd**** place! In 3****rd**** place with 203 votes, we have the definition of femme fatale, the reason men everywhere love red-haired spies and the title of Black Widow, Natalia Romanova!"**

******A spotlight shines on the black spandex wearing Natalia who smiles enigmatically and winks before blowing a kiss at the male announcer while slowly lowering the zipper of her outfit.**

******Male announcer: "(gulps and pulls on his collar) Is it me or is it getting hot in here? (chuckles) I gotta say, Harry can have no complaints about the women he's gotten so far."**

******Female announcer: "You know, I want to take this chance to state how very ****_sexist_**** and wrong it is to have so many women with one man. It's for reasons like this that our society is in such a rut. Men and their-"**

******Male announcer: "Yes, yes. We all understand your feelings. Believe me, I've heard your little speech enough times to know it by heart. (turning away from his colleague as she screams in indignation and continues her feminist speech). Now onto the ones we REALLY want to know. The top 2!"**

******Female announcer: (huffs childishly) "Fine, you're right. We should wrap this blatant show of misogyny up."**

******Male announcer: "In 2****nd**** place and taking the recently vacant spot as another of Harry's wives with a surprising 249 votes, we have the Mistress of Chaos, the woman who goes crazy every other day and the woman who became infamous for being the cause of the Decimation... Wanda Maximoff!"**

******A spotlight shines on a confident looking Wanda who waves confidently at the cheers she's ****receiving from the crowd.**

******Female announcer: "This is one I can actually support. I hope Harry can help her get through her problems and I'm glad voters picked her for this reason."**

******Male announcer: "(looks at his colleague in bemusement) Yes... they chose her because of that. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that she's hotter than sin, has a large bust and wears a corset in public. Yeah, nothing at all."**

******(The crowd laughs at a reddening female announcer who looks to be two minutes away from ****exploding).**

******Male announcer: "Anyway, on to our winner!"**

******A series of spotlights start moving across the stage, awaiting for the big reveal.**

******Female announcer: "(after calming down) Now I have to say I was really surprised by this girl being number 1. With all the beautiful Marvel girls in the list of choices, I truly thought the male voters would vote for one of them to be his final wife. However, it seems like this HP girl is by and far a much bigger favorite."**

******Male announcer: "Indeed. Things were very close between her and Wanda. There was an entire week where they kept switching positions and the only difference between them was ONE vote. However, eventually this woman broke free and won the first place with a whopping 262 votes and I can certainly understand why. In first place and taking the final spot as one of Harry's wives. She's the blonde bombshell of the HP world, the Beauxbatons champion and the one hot piece of ass... Fleeeeuuuur Delacour!"**

******The spotlight converge over a beautiful Fleur Delacour who throws her blonde hair over her shoulder and coyly blows a kiss at the audience. "Merci!"**

******Male announcer: "(chuckles) Well, now I'm really jealous of Harry. Getting such beautiful women to share him. Though I'm not too surprised about Fleur winning the poll."**

******Female announcer: "Why's that? In the books she barely interacts with Harry and I didn't see that much in common between them."**

******Male announcer: "Easy. It's because she's blonde, comes from a race that revolves around beauty and sex, is hands down the hottest HP girl to date and to top it all off, she's French!"**

******Female announcer: "That is THE most misogynistic explanation I've EVER heard. Seriously, do all men think with their dicks? (looks confused as male announcer calls for security) What? What are you doing? Hey, get your hands off me! (struggles as security pulls her away) You can't do this to me! I have freedom of speech! Women's rights!"**

******Malle announcer: (chuckles) "Now that my crazy colleague has been detained, let's summarize the results."**

******Main (Peverell) wives********: Emma Frost, Selene Gallio and Madelyne Pryor**

******Secondary wives********: Elizabeth Braddock, Satana Hellstrom, Wanda Maximoff, and Fleur Delacour**

******Lovers********: Jade Nyugen, Claudine Renko, Tracey Davis, Morgan le Fay, Nymphadora Tonks, Daphne Greengrass, Natalia Romanova and Julia Carpenter**

******Male announcer: "That's the harem for this story! Thank you for your votes and good night!"**

******AN2: Lol. Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, that's the harem and there won't be anymore additions. HOWEVER, I ****_might_**** switch one of the chosen lovers for another if you send me a PM giving me a convincing argument. Just to note, saying you hate so and so character and want this one because she's hot isn't a good argument. Especially since I've yet to see an important Marvel ****girl that's actually ****_ugly_****. **

******So from now till July 20****th**** I'm receiving any PM from you, my readers, if you wish to switch one of the lovers chosen for another of your choice. This is only for the lovers and only one that won't be switched is Jade. If your argument is convincing enough, I'll put it up for a poll whether the majority of the readers want to switch or not. I'm doing this because I didn't realize until just two days ago that Rogue wasn't included in the list. That was an oversight on my part so I'm willing to switch one of the lovers for Rogue or any other woman I didn't put on the poll if you give me a ****_convincing_**** argument beyond the fact that she's really hot.**

******Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**__****10:47am; Tuesday, June 3****__****rd****__****, 1993**

******_Flamel estate, Brittany, France_**

**__****Summer before Harry's 3****__****rd****__**** year**

_Harry was sitting in the living room of the Flamel estate, across from his mentor of almost two years, Nicolas Flamel, playing a game of chess._

_Harry had met Nicolas the summer before his first year, while Harry was browsing one of the less reputable book stores in Knockturn Alley for more esoteric magical subjects. They had bumped into each other and, without Harry knowing Nicolas's identity, started speaking about alchemy and its usefulness. Once Nicolas told Harry who he was, Harry and Nicolas started to communicate through owl until Nicolas formally made Harry his apprentice in late October of that year._

_Since then, summers were usually spent using a Time Turner to spend one day with his friends and Rose, another studying under Nicolas at his estate and a half day spent catching up on sleep. All in all, his summer months felt more like seven months rather than the three that everyone else had._

_Due to Harry's estrangement with his own parents, Nicolas and Perenelle had become like foster parents to Harry and he usually turned to them for advice when he needed it. Today, Nicolas and Harry were having their customary chess game before a lesson that Nicolas always insisted on. As always, Harry was white while Nicolas was black. They were almost done with the game at this point and it looked like Harry was about to lose once more._

_Harry moved his queen forward, trying to protect his king before sighing in frustration. "Must we do this every time we meet, master? I really don't get what chess has to do with alchemy."_

"_It doesn't," said Nicolas simply. "Well... not exactly anyway. Like in chess, every move and alchemic formula you make, will cause a different reaction from your enemy, which in the case of alchemy is the World itself. The World always tries to keep itself in balance so you have to find a way to get the desired outcome while outmaneuvering the World's attempts to keep the balance. If you fail..." Nicolas moved his knight forward, putting Harry's king in checkmate. "... then you might find yourself beaten and lose more than you were willing to."_

_Harry scowled at Nicolas's smug look before sighing. "Fine, fine. You beat me... _again_. Does it make you feel good to beat a thirteen year old in chess?"_

"_Yes," said Nicolas happily, much to Harry's annoyance. "Yes, it does. Now, let's start the lesson."_

_Harry sighed in relief before following Nicolas to his workroom. Today marked the first day they would actually get down to practical alchemy. All last summer and this summer was spent studying the theory behind both alchemy and transfiguration as well as getting Harry's magical core up to the appropriate level. Since alchemy was done without a wand and required a good grasp of using you magic wandlessly, Harry had first needed to be trained in using his magic wandlessly before they could start on using alchemy practically. Nicolas had deemed him ready last week so today would be their first practical lesson._

_"Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science and mystical art of manipulating and altering matter using magic," Nicolas lectured as he started to pace back and forth in front of Harry. Harry was his first pupil since Albus Dumbledore himself, so Harry was well aware that the knowledge Nicolas was imparting was extremely rare and powerful. For this reason, Harry paid rapt attention. "Unlike Transfiguration, Alchemy is a permanent art. When you Transfigure something, the object only stays in it's transfigured state until the magic you have put into the transfigured object runs out. With Alchemy, any object whose structure you've altered will stay that way until you decide to alter it again. In this way, Alchemy is much more versatile than your standard magics."_

_Harry made sure to remember everything he said and compare it to his own knowledge. What he said was true, in a sense. While Transfiguration was widely considered one of the most versatile magics, it had the unfortunate drawback of needing constant magic to fuel it. This meant one who used Transfiguration in battle needed a lot of magic to use it effectively. This was just one of the many reasons Dumbledore was held in such high respect and fear, since he was well-known to employ Transfiguration in combat even against powerful wizards like Voldemort._

_"There are three sequences that are very important when it comes to understanding how the act of transmutation works." Harry was brought back from his thoughts by Nicolas's words and internally grimaced when he saw Nicolas's slightly amused look._

_However, Nicolas said nothing and simply held one finger up near his face. "Comprehension: Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within." A second finger came up. "Deconstruction: Using magic to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form." A third finger. "And finally, Reconstruction: Continuing the flow of magic so as to reform the material into a new shape."_

_Knowing that his apprentice would want a practical example, Nicolas stopped walking and turned to face the Potter heir. He clapped his hands once, then knelt down and pressed both hands against the ground._

_A light blue line of arcane energies erupted around Nicolas, surrounding him in a hazy field of light rays that blurred his image. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the magic in the surrounding air became supercharged. It felt almost like he was receiving the indirect feedback from someone else sticking their hands into a wire socket. He had only felt this when around extremely powerful magic and the fact that Nicolas could so easily cause the same feeling said something about Alchemy's power._

_Strands of magic arced around the center where Nicolas's hands were placed. Harry watched, his mouth open in shock as he saw the area where his teacher had placed his hands begin to crumble away._

_Then, like watching a movie in reverse, the area began to reform into something new._

_The stone floor beneath Nicolas's hand was changing, warping itself like sand in a breeze. It's entire structure formed into strange looking particles that were eerily reminiscent of sand. The stone sand was all crawling towards the center beneath Nicolas's hands, where it began forming something. The tip of an object, a sort of hilt._

_More and more of the object soon became visible. The hilt slowly came into focus as more and more of the weapon was being created. Suddenly, Harry realized it was a sword of some kind, the hilt becoming more and more ornate as more of it became visible. The hilt was finished and the blade began to form before Nicolas began to pull it up out of the ground even as the blade was being created._

_As the sword became more and more ornate, the crater beneath Nicolas continued to grow larger. By the time the transmutation was finished, the crater surrounding the Alchemist was a perfect circle with a radius of exactly four feet. The stone flooring looked like it had been crumbling away and moving inwards towards the center of the crater._

_As the sword Nicolas was creating was finished, Harry came to the realization that the sword was no ordinary longsword. The blade's metal was black yet seemed to shine slightly in the light in a way normal dark metal didn't. The length of the blade was also slightly longer than some Harry had seen, making him realize it was a bastard sword or hand-and-a-half blade as it was known by some._

_Nicolas grabbed the hilt of the sword in his right hand and entered an elaborate showing of his ability to actually wield the weapon, surprising Harry who thought Nicolas too in love with alchemy to use any other weapon._

_"Impressive, isn't it?" Harry could do nothing more than give a dumb nod. "The proper application for this particular craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also an innate talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with magic, which requires uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. This is why so few ever learn more than the basic theories behind alchemy, and why there are so few alchemists in the world today."_

_"Is Dumbledore an alchemist?" asked Harry. It was one of the questions that had plagued Harry all throughout last year as he did the exercises Nicolas gave him to increase his magical capacity._

_"Yes and no," Nicolas twirled the sword before setting it down blade first on the stone floor and tapping it a few times as he grew contemplative. "Dumbledore certainly has the brains for it, but he never really had the drive to become a great alchemist. At most, he knows the basics. Enough to get by, but not enough to become great. You should know that I'm gonna teach you swordplay as well as alchemy. It's no use to know how to create weapons if you don't know how to use them and swordplay is my best skill after alchemy."_

_At Harry's excited nod, Nicolas smiled and continued. "Now then, one of the things you should know about Alchemy is that it's more than just changing one object into another by deconstructing and reconstructing something at it's base components. Alchemy is as much of a science as it is magic. There are certain laws and limitations in which we are subject to, all of which fall under the concept of _**_Equivalent Exchange_**_."_

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost," Harry recited dutifully. It has been the first thing mentioned in the alchemy book Nicolas gave him last week and he still remembered it. _

_Nicolas nodded in satisfaction. "Exactly. I'm glad to see you remembered the most basic rule of alchemy," said Nicolas teasingly as Harry glared at the man._

_Nicolas chuckled before clearing his throat and continuing. __"In standard practice, Equivalent Exchange can be broken down into two laws. The Law of Conservation of Mass, which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary and destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would weigh one kilogram. And the Law of Natural Providence, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water."_

_"What happens when someone tries to bypass either of these two laws?" asked Harry. The more he heard about Alchemy the more interested he became in it. This sounded like the perfect mixing of the muggle and magical worlds which, being a half-blood and having a foot in both worlds, sounded perfect for him._

_"Since the alchemical forces being manipulated are not human in origin, but of the world as a whole, the consequences for attempting to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange in transmutation are not merely failure and cessation. When too much is attempted out of too little, what occurs is called a _**_Rebound_**_, in which the alchemical forces that are thrown out of balance on either side of the equation fluctuate wildly of their own accord in order to stabilize themselves - taking or giving more than was intended in often unpredictable and catastrophic ways such as accidental mutation, serious injury or death."_

_Harry gulped at Nicolas's words. He had read about that in the book Nicolas sent him two weeks ago but somehow, it didn't sound as bad hearing it from Nicolas himself. _

_Suddenly, something he read about Nicolas's greatest creation started to make sense and he said it out loud. "The Philosopher's Stone... it breaks the Law of Equivalent Exchange, doesn't it?"_

_Nicolas gave Harry a sharp look before nodding slowly. "Yes... how did you come to that conclusion may I ask?"_

"_Because if it didn't, then it wouldn't be able to turn any metal to gold like the books says it does," said Harry. "The chemical composition of gold is very different from any other metal's. It shouldn't be possible... unless the Stone breaks the Law of Equivalent Exchange."_

_Nicolas nodded sharply. "Yes, and now you know why I protect the Stone so thoroughly. In the wrong hands it could endanger the entire world. That's why part of the protections inscribed on the Stone itself is that only my magical signature can activate it and use it. Anyone else would only get a corrupted Elixir of Life and would be completely unable to use the Stone to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange."_

_Harry nodded his head thoughtfully. "That's a good way to protect it. I just find it hard to believe that __something so magically powerful as the Stone is so fragile. I mean, anyone can just shatter the Stone, right? Shouldn't it have a more powerful protection? Most magical artifacts do."_

_Nicolas's face was carefully blank as he answered. "I always forget that despite your age, you're quite smart. Yes, there is another way. However, this way only works for one person and makes the Elixir inaccessible to anyone but the one person. Since I have no wish for Perenelle to die, you can imagine that I don't wish to use it."_

_Harry nodded his head in understanding, knowing that Nicolas won't mention this second way. Whatever it was, it seemed more secret than the fact that the Stone bypasses the Law of Equivalent Exchange._

_Just then, the door to the workroom opened and Perenelle stepped inside. She looked from Nicolas to the crater on the floor before narrowing her eyes at the former._

_Nicolas gulped in fear at his wife's glare. "Now, Perenelle. I'll fix it, don't worry. I promise to leave it just the way it was."_

"_You better," hissed Perenelle. "Zis floor was 16__th__ century stonemasonry and irreplaceable. I won't 'ave your idiocy break it." Perenelle then turned to Harry and smile at him, causing him to blush. "'ello, Harry. I'm glad to zee you. As soon as you're done with my 'usband, come down to eat. I've cooked lunch."_

_Nicolas looked happy at Perenelle's words. "You mean you cooked? Your cooking is always the best, Perenelle!"_

_Perenelle turned her glare at her husband, causing to step back in fear. "You can eat dirt. Letting poor 'Arry go so long without eating. For shame!"_

_Harry tried to hold back a smile as Perenelle continued to berate Nicolas for letting "poor 'Arry" go so long without food. It was times like this that made Harry wonder if this is what it felt to see ones parents bicker._

_Harry's smile became fixed at that thought. Harry had been seeing his parents so little that he had almost forgotten that they bickered like this from time to time. It had been years since he had seen them __bicker playfully._

_Harry was brought out his thoughts when Perenelle called his name, making him turn in her direction. "Yes, Mrs. Flamel?"_

_Perenelle frowned. "I 'ave told you zat you don't 'ave to be so formal with me, 'Arry. Just call me Perenelle."_

_Harry felt himself blush at her smile. While he intellectually knew that Perenelle was just as old as Nicolas, it was hard to remember at times. Perenelle looked younger than even his own mother, looking no older than 21 with a body most supermodels would kill to have. Legs that went on forever, a not too large bust, a nice tight arse and and a body with a perfect hourglass figure. All in all, Perenelle Flamel was every straight man's wet dream and even some not so straight men's._

_Harry forced himself to nod at Perenelle. "Okay, Perenelle. I'll go down to eat now."_

"_After," said Nicolas."we finish this lesson, Perenelle. I promise it won't take more than 10 minutes."_

_Perenelle sniffed disdainfully and nodded. "Very well. I shall await you downstairs. Zat goes for you too, Nicky."_

_Harry tried not to laugh at the nickname which got him a dirty look from the man in question as Perenelle walked out._

_As soon as Perenelle had left, Nicolas sent a spell at the door to lock it before turning to Harry with a smile that sent shivers down his spine for some reason. "My wife is quite beautiful, isn't she?"_

_Harry blushed as he realized that Nicolas had seen him check out his wife and looked away in embarrassment. "Um... yes, she is. I'm sorry."_

_Nicolas just laughed. "I would have been more offended if you _hadn't_ checked her out, Harry. However, this means you've finally entered puberty officially."_

_Nicolas's smile became wider and Harry started to feel as if something bad was about to happen. "You know, Harry. You're like a son to me and Perenelle. We haven't had this much contact with a child your age in... Dear Lord, in almost three centuries. Considering your own relationship with your parents that makes us almost like your foster parents."_

_Nicolas suddenly hit Harry with a Full Body Bind before levitating Harry over to a chair and forcing him to sit. Nicolas then undid the spell on his head so Harry could speak and move it but he couldn't speak due to a Silencing charm. "And as your foster father, it is my job to tell you everything you need to know about this trying time... Now, when a man and a woman love each other..."_

_Harry could only sit in horror with no method of escape as he received the Talk from a six century old man with a LOT of experience._

_Harry would never again be able to look at Perenelle the same way._

* * *

******6:15 pm, Saturday; March 15****th****, 2003**

******Flamel estate, Brittany, France**

Harry and Jade appeared without a sound in front of an expensive French chateau hidden a distance of half an hour by car from the historical city of Nantes.

The Flamel Mansion was one of splendor and elegance, with it's sweeping hallways containing arched ceilings that were decorated various Renaissance style carvings, the gothic looking columns that lined the walls, and it's double-helix staircase. There were many paintings, both magical and not, decorating the interior of the house that increased the splendor the house gave off.

It was not very big, a three story mansion with a grand total of thirty rooms and a very large basement where Nicolas conducted his alchemy experiments, but it was certainly one of the most beautiful places Harry had ever visited. It managed to blend traditional French Medieval forms with classical Renaissance structures, probably due to the fact that the Flamels lived through both eras and saw it evolve in person.

Harry slowly stepped forward with Jade at his side as he pressed the doorbell. Beside him, Jade looked at him in curiosity. "Why are we here, Harry? I thought we were going to visit Tracey today?"

"We are," confirmed Harry. "But I got a message from Nicolas that they wanted to see me before... well, before they ran out of Elixir. I couldn't just come another day. They didn't tell me how much they had left but I'm guessing it's not much. Maybe for a few more days but not much more. I sent a message to Tracey and told her we'll be a little late. She said she understood."

Jade nodded her head in understanding and stiffened when the door opened seemingly on its own. It was the first time Jade was inside a completely magical house since she was freed from her magical marriage/slavery so it was understandable she would be jumpy. Magic still reminded her of her forced servitude and she only felt comfortable when Harry used it, since he used it to free her from said servitude.

Harry, on the other hand, took it in stride and walked into the chateau without a care in the world. Jade followed behind even as her eyes looked around, checking for threats. Jade had never met the Flamels in person, even during her convalescence. Her rescue by Harry had happened in the same year Albus Dumbledore stole their Philosopher's Stone and things had been hectic then which accounted for her not seeing them despite having recovered in their home.

Now almost two years later, Jade could properly give thanks to those who allowed her into their home, especially so soon after having been betrayed by someone they trusted. In that vein, she could be grateful that she could do it in person rather than to their graves once they passed on.

As they walked down the halls, Jade saw several portraits lining the walls, some of them of what she thought was Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel in various different points in time while a few at the end even had Harry in them. Not all of them were magical. In fact, the majority were normal non-magical paintings. Though a few looked like originals of their time and would probably cost a fortune.

At the end of the hall, there was a large sheer black curtain covering a large portrait. Jade noticed Harry pause slightly in front of it before continuing to the left. Jade was about to follow but the portrait seemed to call to her. Jade moved aside the curtain slightly when Harry called her. Jade quickly followed after Harry, wondering why they were covering a painting of Harry and some violet-haired woman.

Eventually, they reached the living room to find a couple sitting at the table playing a half finished game of chess laying between them.

The man's hair must have been blond at one point though it had whitened due to age, cut in a intermediate style that framed his face. He was obviously French with a french nose set between two smiling brown eyes that spoke of equal parts playfulness and seriousness, along with a strong jawline. He had a strong figure that spoke of an active life while still have the hands of a scholar.

The woman's hair was a long silvery color that once may have been blond as well and curved down her scalp like a gently cascading waterfall. Her face was weathered by age but even Jade could see that she was once a great beauty that few could hope to match. Even at her advanced age and with Jade being beautiful herself, Jade could feel herself be slightly jealous of how easily the woman could look graceful even while sitting down. She had wide, almond shaped blue eyes that were currently narrowed as she tried to figure out her next move. Like her husband, she had a figure that spoke of an active life thought much less than her husband. Her hands looked like they hadn't done a moment of manual labor in her entire life, though that might simply be due to being a witch and having magic.

The man, no doubt Nicolas himself, sensed them enter and looked up from his game before smiling at Harry happily. "Oh, Harry! So glad you could come. I was just playing a game of chess with Perenelle here while we waited. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important?"

Harry just gave Nicolas a small smile and shook his head. "No, master. This was my weekend off actually so you contacted me just in time."

Perenelle's eyebrows furrowed at his words and she glared slightly at him. "You should 'ave told us zat zen. You could 'ave come at a later date if you were relaxing. You work too hard as it iz."

Harry just gave a sad smile, as if having had this conversation before. "Maybe but you no longer have all the time you want anymore remember?"

The two blinked as if just realizing that he was right before both grimaced. "I keep forgetting that," said Nicolas regretfully. "After having all the time in the world for over six centuries, it's hard to get used to the fact that our time is running out. In fact, we only have enough Elixir to last about another week. That brings as to why I invited you today. But first, it's time for our daily drink."

Both Nicolas and Perenelle took out a vial filled with a silvery liquid that glimmered in the light. From where Jade was standing she could swear that the liquid was glowing rather than simply reflecting the light. With a small 'cheers', both elderly people drank the vials' contents.

Before Jade's eyes, the couple started to become younger, the years falling off their face as their hair returned to a youthful blond while the wrinkles and other signs of age disappeared. By the time it was over, Jade was looking at the same couple, not looking a day over 25 at the most.

Jade looked at Perenelle once more and had to revaluate her opinion on the woman. She was not just beautiful, she was drop dead gorgeous! She had large yet firm breasts that even through her clothing, Jade still noticed were larger than her own, and long legs with shapely thighs that made most men drool over. Even looking at her, Jade couldn't help but be slightly envious and promise herself to put more effort into her looks, if for no other reason as to attract Harry's attention more often. No wonder he resisted Jade's advances so easily sometimes. If he was raised around a beauty like Perenelle, most women must look average in comparison!

Perenelle stood up with an annoyed sigh as she shook off the effects of the Elixir changing her back to her youthful form. "Damn zat Albus Dumbledore! I will never forgive him for making me get old!" She turned to Harry with a fierce look in her eye. "I 'ope you do no let 'im die quickly. 'E deserves a slow, painful death for this... _atrocite_!"

Harry smiled a dangerous smile that Jade hoped was never pointed in her direction. "Oh, don't worry, Perenelle. I have... _plans_ for Albus Dumbledore."

"I 'ope zey succeed," said Perenelle firmly. Perenelle then walked toward Jade and smiled at her. "You must be Jade. Harry told me a lot about you and I must say zat you are as beautiful as he described. Come, let us let ze men talk while I show you a few zings around ze mansion."

Jade looked toward Harry who just nodded before she followed the beautiful French woman out of the room.

Harry and Nicolas were left alone in the living room before Nicolas smiled at Harry and gestured towards Perenelle's empty seat. "Well, want to play a game with me?"

Harry smiled slightly at the familiar question, memories of lessons beginning with similar games in this very room invading his mind. Nicolas had always started their lessons with a game of chess, believing that the mental toll it took to play and win the chess game, sharpened and readied the mind for learning the complex art of alchemy.

**"__****Like in chess, every move and alchemic formula you make, will cause a different reaction from your enemy, which in the case of alchemy is the World itself. The World always tries to keep itself in balance so you have to find a way to get the desired outcome while outmaneuvering the World's attempts to keep the balance. If you fail..." Nicolas moved his knight forward, putting Harry's king in checkmate. "... then you might find yourself beaten and lose more than you were willing to."**

Harry smiled at the memory. Even to this day he didn't exactly understand how chess and alchemy were similar but he never questioned it. It was just one of Nicolas's many quirks.

Harry sat down in the offered seat and looked down at the chess board to see that it had been reset and he was white this time around. Smiling slightly, Harry made the first move. "Queen side pawn to d4."

Nicolas smiled and made his move in response. "King side Knight to f4."

The two master alchemists continued in this vain for a few minutes, no words being spoken as they concentrated on the game. Eventually, Harry took one of Nicolas's pawns with one of his own which he responded by using his rook to take said pawn, causing Nicolas to speak.

"You've gotten better, I see," said Nicolas absently. "I used to be able to beat you within 10 moves."

Harry smirked. "Well, that was pretty good for a teenager considering you have centuries of experience in the game. I swear, it felt like you were reading my mind like a telepath sometimes."

Nicolas quirked an eyebrow as he moved his piece. "That's why I taught you Occlumency. To keep nosy people like Albus out of your head. Don't tell me you've lost practice in Occlumency?"

Harry shook his head as he stopped Nicolas's strategy, forcing him to change it. "No, but it doesn't do much against telepaths. I can just barely protect my most secretive thoughts and feelings from them and that's with a lot of conscious effort."

Nicolas blinked and smirked. "You mean you haven't figured it out? But then, you wouldn't. I mean I didn't until I met Selene..."

Harry looked at Nicolas in confusion. "What do you mean? You mean Occlumency can block telepathy?"

Nicolas made a noncommittal grunt. "Yes and no. You see, Occlumency was created to counter Legilimency. The difference between Legilimency and telepathy is how they go about it. Legilimency works by the legilimens sending a 'probe' of their mind into the mind of the other. The reason it isn't exactly 'mind reading' like telepathy is because each person's mind is different and we can never exactly understand the thought processes of another. Occlumency therefore protects the mind from external assault."

"Telepathy, on the other hand," continued Nicolas. "subconsciously works by drawing the thoughts of others _in_. In other words, rather than sending one's mind into another's the telepath draws the targets thoughts into their head. Even telepathic 'attacks' are really only the telepath forcibly drawing your thoughts out of your mind and into theirs. Since traditional Occlumency does nothing to stop one's thoughts form leaving one's head but rather protects from external assault, it does little to impede a telepath."

Harry nodded his head absently as his mind raced. "So how do I block telepathy?"

Nicolas smiled. "I wondered myself until I ran into a charming woman by the name of Selene Gallio. She's older than me if you believe it and is probably still looking young to this day. No Philosopher's Stone needed. Anyway, I helped her in some small favors and she taught me how to change my Occlumency to stop telepathy."

"Basically, one changes one's Occlumency to add in barriers to stop your thoughts from leaving one's shields. It's hard and requires conscious effort on your part since it's not natural. Only another experienced telepath has natural shields to defend against other telepaths. However, I thought you would learn telepathy from Dr. Strange when you trained under him?"

Harry grimaced. "It required me to open my mind to him so he could help me learn it. That would mean he would see my memories and secrets and well... there are some thing that I want to keep secret." As he said this, his hand went toward his chest, over his heart.

Nicolas saw the gesture and nodded knowingly. "Yes... you _would_ want to keep that under wraps."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they continued to play before Nicolas broke it once more.

"So," said Nicolas softly. "I hear you've joined the Hellfire Club's New York Branch as its White King. King side rook to f3."

Harry didn't even question how his old mentor knew that, simply moving his pawn to take Nicolas's knight. "Pawn to h5. Yeah. I'm hoping to use their vast resources to my advantage. I'll need it if I want to stand a chance against Circe. She's had centuries to amass her resources."

Nicolas gave a noncommittal grunt and moved his queen. "Queen to f8. True. I imagine that she has vast resources. You'll need all the help you can get."

They played for a while longer before Harry finished it by checkmating Nicolas's king. "Checkmate, Nic."

Nicolas smiled at his former student, the only one that had never let him down to date. "King's to you then, Harry."

Harry's smile dimmed as memories came back to him at that saying. Memories of someone he had loved and he thought had loved him. Someone who was now his enemy.

Nicolas noticed and decided to get to the reason he had invited Harry over. "Well, that was invigorating. Now as to the reason you're here."

Harry came back to himself at Nicolas's words and cocked an eyebrow at him even as an amused smile crossed his face. "You mean there was a reason beyond losing to me in chess?"

Nicolas gave Harry a dirty look and grumbled about rude youngsters as Harry snickered. "Yes there was." Nicolas sat back and a serious look came over his face causing Harry to become serious as well. "As you know, I'm going to be dying soon. Albus thought I had very little Elixir stashed away after he stole my Philosopher's Stone. Obviously he thought that I never planned for something like this happening and planning for it. For that reason, I always had enough Elixir stashed away to keep me and Perenelle alive for at least a year, two if used sparingly like we have. The point was to have enough time to create another Stone to replace the one we lost."

"However," here Nicolas looked frustrated, "Albus seemed to have anticipated us creating another Stone to save ourselves and has managed to block any attempt. By making the destruction of our Stone public, he has basically said that we should die. If we survived, it would cast suspicion as to how since we no longer have our Stone. We have often said that we could not create another Stone, so creating one now would cast negative light on our word. We could easily just create another Stone and disappear under another alias but that would be much the same as dying. Albus would still get what he wanted which is to neutralize us as a political power."

"Do you ever wonder why magical France has never fallen under Dumbledore's manipulations just like Germany, Russia and even Spain have?" asked Nicolas quietly.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "I imagined it was because the French are most resistant to any form of control. The French Revolution _was _one of the most changing overthrows of monarchy in history. While Britain still has its monarchy, even if its power is less than before, and even Spain still has its titles of nobility, France went under a complete political and social reform. I imagine they'd be more resistant to the idea of being under one man's control than anyone."

Nicolas nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, that's true. However, all that resistance would be useless if they didn't provide a united front. Magical France's politics is much the same if not worse than any other country's politics. Here, titles no longer mean anything and anyone can rise to a high position regardless of station at birth. However that means people are much more cunning and ruthless than in Britain. I wouldn't be surprised if every French man were sorted into Slytherin if they attended Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at the truth of that statement, remembering attending many political gatherings here in France. If it hadn't been for Circe's teachings and presence he would have probably have been eaten alive. That thought wiped the smile off his face.

Nicolas continued. "However, despite this we've managed to rebuff any and all of Albus's attempts at control because of a single reason. The reason is because many of those families are under my political faction which represents 90% of the French Wizenmagot."

Harry cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand. I thought they would never bend knee to one man yet you say they bend knee to you?"

Nicolas waved him off. "You misunderstand. I don't rule them. I simply manage to get them to work together at times when it comes to resisting Albus's attempts at control. The fact that many of their families' positions are owed to me helps in that."

"This is the reason Albus wants me dead," said Nicolas bluntly. "Once I die without an heir, the faction will shatter and fight amongst themselves as they try to find another representative for the faction. Albus would take advantage of this and either destroy them as a political faction completely or take over as my 'successor'."

Harry's mouth was a grim line at Nicolas's words before he scowled darkly. "I don't understand. I've never understood. Why does Dumbledore do all this?! Why is so insistent on controlling everything?!"

Nicolas sighed and massaged his temples. "I wish I knew. When I first started teaching him he wasn't this way. A little eccentric, yes. But not this... control freak he's become! I don't even know him anymore. World War II changed him. The war against Voldemort only made him worse."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes in thought before speaking. "You know that it won't end until he's dead, right? Knowingly or not, he's playing right into Circe's hands and is furthering her agenda. He's too stubborn to change now. Which leaves only one conclusion."

Nicolas looked sad but nodded his head in understanding. "Sometimes I wonder... why do some people get better with age while others only get worse?"

Harry smiled teasingly at Nicolas. "You would know all about getting old, wouldn't you?" Chuckling at Nicolas's glare, he turned serious. "So when you're dead, Dumbledore will be able to take control of magical France, albeit indirectly."

Nicolas shook his head. "That's why I've called you. After much thought I've finally found a way to continue my legacy. I originally wanted to adopt you post-mortem as mine and Perenelle's son and give everything to you. However, that would include my noble titles in the magical world and that's impossible. You're already a Peer of the Britain and it's impossible to be a Peer of France as well. While it would be possible in the muggle world due to it being nothing more than a title, it isn't in the magical world since being a noble automatically makes you a citizen."

"Anyway..." continued Nicolas. "What I did was this. In my will, I leave you all my magical theories and discoveries I've made during my long life. My money will be divided between you and the inheritor of my noble title, Monsieur Delacour. He is the current magical prime minister and just so happens to be related to me through both our wives' line. His wife is a half-Veela you see, much like Perenelle. The blood connection is enough for me to give him my titles."

"My official heir, however, is you, Harry," explained Nicolas, much to Harry's shock. "Since I'm not making you the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Flamel, since the House began and ended with me and Perenelle so it doesn't have the required ten generations of 'pure' blood, that only means you get the name. Everything else short of what I've named for you will go to Monsieur Delacour."

"The reason I'm doing this is to create an alliance between you and Monsieur Delacour." explained Nicolas shortly. "While I could give everything to him, he wouldn't be considered my heir since I never taught him alchemy or even gave him my surname. In magical France, where noble titles are just formalities, the 'heir' is the one who inherits your magic and name, rather than the one who inherits your titles and money. Since it's well-known that you were my apprentice and will inherit my surname, you'll be looked at as symbol of me once I'm gone. By allying yourself with him, it would bring support to his position and gain you a valuable ally. I should tell you that he despises Albus Dumbledore. Doesn't trust the man to piss straight, much less anything else."

A small smile crossed Harry's face at Nicolas's words. "So this... Monsieur Delacour. What kind of man is he?"

Nicolas looked thoughtful before answering. "Well, I've only met him and his wife and children a few times since they married but he seemed like a decent man. He's still a politician so no doubt he'll always try to find a way to come out on top. However, he's not the sort to try underhanded tactics to do it. He'll simply take advantage of every opportunity when they're presented. This is about the best we can hope from politicians, after all."

Harry smirked at his pseudo-father's words before the smile melted off his face as he realized what this meant. While Harry had known for almost two years that this day was coming, it didn't make it any easier.

Nicolas smiled at Harry. "I know, Harry. I felt the same when my father died. I knew weeks beforehand that it was coming yet it didn't make it any easier when it came. But I lived on. So will you."

Harry looked lost at his words. "You're... the only father... I've ever known. My own father..." Harry gave a sarcastic chuckle. "... my own father barely spoke to me. You... you were the one who took his place and became a _real_ father. You taught me and guided me whenever I needed advice. You helped put me back together after Circe's betrayal. What am I supposed to do when you're gone?"

Nicolas seemed to understand what was going through Harry's head because he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be sad, Harry. Perenelle and I have lived for longer than we should have. I think it's better this way, after all." At Harry's questioning gaze, Nicolas smiled sadly. "Perenelle and I have never had children due to one simple fact. No father should have to bury their child. I can't imagine ever having to bury you. It would break us."

Harry smiled sadly before setting up the chess board once more. "How about another game... before I go?"

Nicolas smiled and made the first move.

* * *

******7:45 pm, Saturday; March 15****th****, 2003**

******Davis manor, Britain**

The fireplace in the foyer of Davis manor turned green before disgorging none other than Hadrian Peverell who was quickly followed by Jade. Harry quickly cast a spell on the fireplace, locking the floo behind them so no unexpected visitors came calling and found him there. Once done, Harry looked around the foyer of the new Davis manor.

The new Davis manor had been designed by Tracey herself and construction started soon after her late husband's death since she considered the Nott ancestral home too dreary to raise a child in. The old ancestral home of Tracey's mother's family had been destroyed so she had forced her new husband to set aside money build a new one as part of their new marriage. It had been designed after the Elizabethan style mansions since the Greengrasses (her mother's pre-marital family) favored those.

Like many Elizabethan mansions, Davis manor is built in an 'E' shape with large projecting wings with square projections that contain staircases. The house is not truly symmetrical as the hall has two lights and the buttery one. The south front has seven gables supported by octagonal buttresses and decorated with twisted finials with ogee scale-work caps and English Crockets.

Its central entry porch lead to a screen passage with the hall on the left and a service passage leading to the kitchen wing that occupies the right wing. A long gallery stretches across the entire length of the house on the upper floor. A vanity Tracey had put in which she insisted was going to be filled with paintings of the many generations who were going to live in this manor. However, unlike most magical homes not a single painting or portraits in the house was magical. Considering some of the secrets Tracey had, she didn't want such a potential security leak present and forbid magical portraits in the house, especially after finding out that Albus spied on people using them.

The gardens around the manor included a rectangularly raised area or parterre 70 meters (230 ft) by 50 meters (160 ft) near a liner pond or canal which was 12 meters (39 ft) by 110 meters (360 ft). There were a series of walled areas that included a white garden, a rose and iris garden and a lily garden.

The walls of the kitchen garden include two gateways with neoclassical architraves. The gravel paths are laid out in a square with a cross at the centre enhanced by a fountain surrounded by fruit trees, vegetable plots and soft fruits. There were also wrought-iron gates for horseback riding through the country side. The kitchen garden provided the fruits and vegetables for the house-elves to use so the house could be self-sufficient in times that food prices went up.

All in all, the manor was a thing of beauty and Tracey was very happy about it. It had just recently been finished and this would be the first time Harry had stepped in it.

The two reasons why Harry was visiting became apparent when one of them slammed into his midsection like a black-haired missile.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Jade!" screamed three year old Tobias Nott as he hugged his favorite uncle. Tobias had dark black hair which he inherited from his father and Tracey's amber eyes, only a shade darker than Tracey's own. Unfortunately, he had also inherited his mother's hyperactive excitability, though Tracey hid it beneath the facade of a prim and proper Lady she had been forced to use when she married Nott.

Harry smiled genuinely and picked up Tobias before pretending to bite his stomach. "Rawww! How's my little man? You've been good to your mum?"

"Hardly," came the dry reply from the mother in question. "He's like his father and always gives me headaches."

Harry's smile turned loving as he took in the sight of a nightgown-wearing Tracey sitting on the nearby sofa.

Tracey had a slightly more tan complexion compared to Harry's own caucasian one, with long, straight, russet brown hair, a widow's peak, unique amber eyes that turned darker or lighter depending on her mood and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes were large and widely spaced which only enhanced the effect her amber eyes had on you. Her nose was thin and her cheekbones are high and aristocratic. The only flaw on her face was that her lips were a bit too full for her slim jawline.

That was just her face and most men didn't even notice that compared to the rest of her body. Tracey Davis had been blessed with an hourglass figure that had made many of the boys in school chase after her and many more girls envious. She had had the largest bust in school, having been an early bloomer, and they only grew bigger after childbirth. Her legs were toned showing an active life unlike most lazy witches who used magic to do everything.

All in all, there was a reason that Tracey was considered the most sought after woman in the magical Britain after her late husband's unfortunate demise three years ago.

"Hey, Tracey," said Harry in a low tone.

Harry and Tracey's eyes met and a familiar feeling passed between them. Harry smiled his crooked smile full of desire at her while a knowing smile came to Tracey's face as Harry looked her over. Tracey discreetly crossed one leg over the other, letting Harry see the entire expanse of her toned leg. Tracey knew how much Harry loved her legs and used it to her advantage in their little games.

Smiling to himself at his lover's antics, Harry turned back to Tobias. "Well, why don't you tell me how you've been? I haven't seen you in almost two months."

With that encouragement, Tobias launched into a long speech about all the cool stuff he'd been doing around the house, which including 'decorating' the gallery walls with his 'art', driving the house-elves half mad with his pranks and trying to steal his mother's wand so he could practice magic.

Harry had sat on the sofa beside Tracey while keeping Tobias in his lap as Tobias continued to explain his days to his favorite 'uncle'. Tracey laid her head on Harry's shoulder as an amused smile crossed her face at her son's exaggerated 'adventures' which somehow always ended in fighting through a horde of bloodthirsty dark creatures, both real and imagined, to get back home for chocolate cake. Jade sat on Harry's other side, while keeping a greater distance between her and Harry than normal out of respect to Tracey's presence, and smiled down at the three year old's tall tales.

Harry continued to listen to his son's stories, partially wondering whether he would ever be able to tell Tobias the truth about his parentage.

Yes, Tobias was his son. Tracey had only married Theodore Nott due to a marriage contract made between her late father and Nott's father during the war against Voldemort. The times had been tense back then and due to Tracey's father, Louis Davis, being a muggleborn and having married Tracey's pureblood mother, Beatriz Greengrass, they had been in danger.

In order to escape being killed in the night by Death Eaters, Louis had arranged a marriage contract between Tracey and Theodore Nott. Despite concrete proof, it had been well-known that the senior Nott was a Death Eater, and Louis had thought that by arranging the contract, he would be able to protect the family. Louis had also put in a clause in the contract that allowed him to cancel it any time Louis found the younger Nott unsuitable for any reason.

It had worked and the family had survived the war until the night Voldemort fell. Unfortunately, Louis and Beatriz had died soon after when they were 'unfortunately' killed in Diagon Alley the night after Voldemort fell. The fact that the senior Nott was caught and sent to Azkaban as a Death Eater a few days later with Louis's wand in his possession was proof of the fact that he had been behind it. Apparently, the idiot had wanted to keep it as a trophy.

Unfortunately, with Louis and Beatriz dead, there was no one capable of breaking the contract. Only the Head of the Davis family could do so and since they had left no sons behind that could become Head of the House at eleven and the contract stated that Tracey had to marry Nott three days before she turned seventeen which was when female heirs became Head of their House, the contract became inescapable. It was a binding magical contract and refusing to marry would have resulted in the deaths of all involved.

After her parents' death, Tracey had been raised by her uncle Nathaniel Greengrass who had a daughter two years younger than Tracey named Daphne as well as another daughter, Astoria who was two years younger than Daphne. Tracey had grown up knowing she would be married to the son of the man who killed her father and had become cold and angry because of it, losing the excitable and happy girl she had been before her parents' death. Tracey hardly made any friends due to this.

Despite this, Harry and Tracey had met and become friends during their second year. This friendship blossomed until they started secretly dating during the end of their third year at Hogwarts. They had to do it secretly since Tracey didn't want Nott to start trouble with the Potters if he knew. On Harry's side, he also didn't tell anyone because he knew his parents wouldn't approve of him dating someone from a 'dark' family such as the Greengrasses regardless of the fact they were dark was only rumors. His parents hatred of all things anti-Dumbledore had always angered him to no end.

The relationship between Harry and Tracey had been very strange compared to normal relationships. Due to its secrecy, they couldn't act friendly in public and had to meet in secret away from everyone, including their closest friends. Only Tracey's cousin, Daphne, and Diane had ever known about it and had been kind enough to cover for them when necessary. Harry had also publicly dated other girls to drive away suspicion of why he wasn't dating.

Technically, he had cheated on all his girlfriends with Tracey but since he was technically with her first and she didn't mind it, he convinced himself it didn't count. Plus, he only ever dated fangirls who he wouldn't have normally dated in a million years. The only reason he did was because they were too stupid to realize he was only using them as a cover.

The relationship continued until three days before Tracey turned seventeen in their sixth year and married Nott. Tracey had told him they couldn't continue their relationship now that she was getting married since it wouldn't be fair to Harry. She wanted him to move on and be happy so she had broken things off with him. They had said their goodbyes and even made love one final time the night before the wedding.

Due to Nott hating the Potters and Harry especially, Tracey and Harry hadn't even kept in contact until over a year later, after Diane died. Tracey had heard about the magical coma Harry entered due to what happened that day and contacted Nicolas, who was watching over Harry. They somehow managed to think up of an appropriate excuse for Tracey's absences and she visited him almost daily.

Nott had barely noticed, since it only took him a month after marrying Tracey to start cheating on her. He had quickly found out that while he was married to her, Tracey would not allow Nott into her bed after their wedding night and she was too strong, magically speaking, to force her. Due to this, Not had quickly started sleeping around with whores down Knockturn Alley. Hating Nott due to his ocassional abusive tendencies and sometimes making mocking comments about her parents' death, Tracey had felt no shame in restarting her sexual relationship with Harry a month after he got out of his coma.

Their affair continued until Nott eventually found out. He found out because Tracey became pregnant with Tobias. Nott knew it wasn't his since he had recently found out he was shooting blanks and was incapable of impregnating a woman. No doubt due to generations of incest. So when he found out Tracey was pregnant, he knew she was having an affair with someone and viciously beat her in his rage.

On a completely unrelated note, Nott was found dead a few days later in Knockturn Alley. It seemed as if he had tried to but illegal product from one Mundungus Fletcher and had tried to pay less than what Mundungus was owed. Mundungus had gotten angry and gotten off a lucky dark exploding curse that blew Nott head right off. The trial had been an open and shut case since Mundungus had confessed to the crime and his wand showed it was him.

No one wondered how Fletcher even knew how to cast such an advanced dark curse, saying he must have learned it during his illegal dealings. If someone had and that same person used muggle forensics, they would have found a second set of fingerprints on Mundungus's wand and wondered why Nott's body was positioned as if he was hit from behind by the curse when Mundungus said they had dueled for a bit before he got the lucky curse of.

Tobias had been born nine months later and some blood from Nott had allowed them to do a ritual that basically had Nott magically adopt Tobais as his son post-mortem. Since family trees use magic to establish who is whose son, the Nott family tree showed Tobias as Nott's son and no one suspected a thing. Only a muggle DNA test would reveal the truth but luckily, wizards were too disdainful of muggles to even contemplate it.

They had done this so that Tracey could inherit the Nott fortune as the mother of the 'last Nott' and leave the senior Nott (since Lady Nott had died two years earlier), if he ever left Azkaban, with nothing. A suitable revenge for killing her own family, she destroyed his in return.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the feel of a small kiss on his neck and Harry turned to see Tracey looking up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. Harry just smiled in return and threw an arm over Tracey's shoulders causing her to smile and snuggle into his chest.

The only reason Tracey and him were affectionate now was because they were alone. Publicly, Harry didn't even know Tracey beyond the fact that she attended school with him. This was to further evade suspicion as to Tobias's true parentage since it would look strange for Tracey to so quickly have found another lover so 'soon' after her 'beloved' husband's death. In the wizarding world, a woman who found a new lover before seven years after her first husband's death was a 'scarlet woman'. While Tracey didn't care, the fact she was still in 'mourning' allowed her to fend off the many advances of other wizards who wanted her either for her money or her looks.

Harry smiled to himself as Tobias yawned and snuggled into Harry's lap causing Harry to look at the clock. Harry was surprised when he realized it was 10pm already. He must have been trapped in his thoughts for longer than eh thought. "Hey, Toby. It's late and you should go to sleep. I'm sleeping over so we'll be able to play all day tomorrow. Okay?"

Tobias sleepily smiled at Harry. "Really? You promise?"

Harry nodded. "I promise."

With that, Harry carried Tobias to his room, closely followed by Tracey and Jade. Harry opened the door and walked into the room.

The room was a light blue color with several posters on the wall of various galaxies. Tobias had always loved the stars and after Harry told him about astronauts, he had been determined to be one when he grew up. It made Tracey smile sadly since it had been her dream as well before her parents' death and it reminded her of better times.

Tucking him in to his bed, Harry gave thanks that Tobias was too young to realize it wasn't normal for an 'uncle' to be so affectionate with his nephew. Harry waved his hand and conjured a small image of the night sky above Tobias's bed, knowing how much Tobias loved to watch the stars. After Tracey gave him a kiss goodnight, they left the room and all three adults stood in front of Tobias's door.

Seeing the look on Tracey's face as she looked at Harry, Jade cleared her throat. "Well, it's been a long day and I'd like to get some sleep. Good night, Harry, Tracey. I'll see you in the morning?"

Harry nodded his thanks and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, Jade,"

With that, Jade walked down the hall toward her regular room whenever they stayed over at Davis manor.

Now alone, Tracey threaded her hand in Harry's larger one and gently led Harry back toward the foyer. Once there, she gently pushed Harry back onto a love chair and snuggled onto his lap with her face against his neck.

The two lovers stayed like that for a while before Harry spoke. "So... how've you been, love?"

Tracey smiled into his neck and breathed in his familiar scent. "Good. It gets a little lonely in this big manor by myself but Daphne visits sometimes as well as Astoria, though the latter less than the former. I usually spend my days when I'm not making contacts for you either riding through the country side or spending the day with that hyperactive son of yours. He totally got that from you."

Harry smiled and looked down at Tracey in bemusement. "Uhuh? I seem to remember a certain someone who bounced off the walls in excitement whenever I managed to sneak you out of the castle for a date."

Tracey blushed and playfully glared at Harry. "I did _not_ bounce off the walls. I was simply... _slightly_ excited to leave the castle. That's all."

"Uhuh. Tell me another," said Harry teasingly. Harry chuckled as Tracey playfully punched his arm in retaliation for his cheek.

Tracey snuggled into his chest once more and Harry rubbed her hair lovingly as they fell silent once more. Eventually, Tracey broke the silence. "How long can you stay this time?"

Harry grimaced and sighed. "I can stay all day tomorrow but then I have to go back. I promised Julia to spend the week with her since I haven't seen her in so long. I would invite you to come along but..."

"I know...," Tracey sighed sadly. "I know. We can't let anyone know about our relationship. People might suspect something about you being Tobias' real father. Dumbledore might also be ready to face you politically if he knew I was making alliances with neutral families so we can support you once you return publicly to join the Wizenmagot. Still sucks though."

Harry chuckled. "If only people could see you now. The prim and proper 'Ice Queen' Davis speaking so vulgarly. For shame."

Tracey only stuck out her tongue at him in response, causing him to laugh.

Harry kissed Tracey's forehead and sighed. "You deserve better than me, Tracey. Tobias deserves better. I'm a terrible father and lover to you. You guys barely see me three times a month and when we do, it has to be in secret."

Tracey looked up at Harry and glared. "And I've told you you're wrong! You're a wonderful father to Tobias. The fact that you're willing to bury your own feelings and stay away shows how much you love us. If people knew that Tobias was really your son, I'd be thrown into Azkaban for line theft and Tobias would be thrown out in the streets. I know you wish you could visit more often and I do too but... the alternative if we were caught is worse."

Harry sighed. "I know... I know. I just.. I love you, Trace. I love Tobias. I want to be like this with you every day. Holding you and loving you and watching Tobias grow up. God, he's getting _big_. Each time I see him I swear he's grown another inch. I just feel like such a failure because I'm leaving you to raise him alone. Not only that but I have to marry three other woman too, none of them you because fucking Nott forced you to take a traditional magical wedding which means you can't remarry. Fucking asshole!"

Tracey smiled and kissed Harry lovingly. "I know, Harry, but I told you it's okay. As long as you love me and continue to be with me, I'm more than willing to share. I'm already sharing with Jade and Satana after all. How _is_ Satana, by the way?"

Harry winced slightly. "She and I... we're no longer together. She went to train under Doctor Strange and we decided that it would be best if she didn't have any distractions. Well, more like she decided but there you go."

Tracey cocked an eyebrow. "She said no when you asked her to marry you, didn't she?" Harry's wince told Tracey everything. "I'm sure she loves you Harry but marriage is a pretty big thing, especially magical marriage. It's literally till death do us part in our case. You can't blame her for not wanting to say yes to something so big when she was planning on being apart from you for so long."

Harry sighed. "I know. I know. Still... I miss her."

Tracey looked at Harry before a sultry smile came to her face. "Well, why don't I help you forget about her by showing you where you're going to be sleeping tonight?"

Harry looked at Tracey in confusion before realizing what she meant and smiling. Tracey got off Harry's lap and led him back down the hall toward her room. They eventually stopped in front of the door leading to Tracey's master bedroom where she pointed to the door beside her own.

"That's your room, where you'll be taking a bath and change clothes during the day," said Tracey in an even tone with a hint of lust in her voice.

Harry smothered a smile as he knew where this was going. "During the day? And where, pray tell, will I be sleeping at night?"

Tracey gave him a seductive smile before pulling him into her room. "During the night... you'll be in this room, though I can't promise there'll be much sleeping done."

Harry gave Tracey a completely fake innocent look while trying and failing to hide a smile. "And what will I be doing in your room? It's not proper for me to be in your room, after all? After all, we're just friends."

Tracey growled and gave him a scorching kiss that he eagerly reciprocated. "Shut up, Harry. It's been almost two months since I've been with you and I've missed you. Now shut up and fuck me." With that said, Tracey gave him another scorching kiss and pulled him into the master bedroom.

******Lemon start**

Go to hpfanficarchive for lemon.

**Lemon end**

Harry smiled down at the sleeping woman in his arms and carried her over to the bed where he gently laid her down. Even asleep, Tracey refused to let go of his arm, causing him to chuckle and and lay down beside her. Tracey instantly molded herself to his body and yawned cutely.

"I love you too, Tracey," whispered Harry before following her into the land of dreams.

* * *

******AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but things had been hectic at work and at home. I'm gonna be working overtime so updates will be sporadic. Sorry but life is just not giving me a break this year.**

******As always, Read and Review!**


End file.
